Pirates and Choices
by Sensula
Summary: Katara was found by pirates when she was young, no memory of her life before hand, and raised by them. Now, two boys have stolen from them. The pirates team up with Prince Zuko to get it back, but Katara is drawn to him. Will she join him in his quest?
1. Chapter 1

Katara stared at the two men who had just come onto their boat from her hiding place in her shadows. One was an short old man with grey hair and a matching grey beard. He was currently staring at a wooden monkey with red eyes. They'd taken out the precious rubies and replaced them with glass that looked just like the real things. The old man would be getting practically nothing at a high price.

The other one, though, was only a boy. A few years older than her, it would seem. But he had a large flame shaped burn over his left eye. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and there was a permanent scowl over his features. It looked like he'd never been happy in his life and he was grumbling at the old man's insistence to stop at every shop to find stupid things and objects he didn't need.

Her attention was pulled away from the two as the captain came into the room with his second mate. He was a very powerful man and had the guts to do anything and everything needed to be done to get his crew to the top of the world. But some little punk had come in here and stolen an ancient waterbending scroll from them. Katara's grip on her knife tightened as she listened to the conversation.

"They got away," the second mate said. His voice was squeaky and he had long hair held back with a green headband.

The captain slammed his fist on the counter before him, making the lizard parrot on his shoulder squawk in surprise. "That little punk. We should have kept our eyes on that little water tribe boy. And his friend wasn't any better, distracting us with that stupid bargaining joke," he said.

She remembered they boy they were talking about. An average boy with brown hair pulled into a small ponytail, blue tunic and pants, brown boots, dark skin like hers, and a knapsack over his shoulder. His friend had been a young boy, bald, dressed in yellow and orange, carried a staff, and had strange blue tattoos. He'd been bubbly and smiles, annoying Katara to no end. What was wrong with him of being so happy? Just wasn't normal.

"We had them cornered. They escaped by flying over our men," the second mate said. Katara straightened, as well as the young man. Flying could only mean one thing. There was an airbender still alive.

"This friend wouldn't happen to have blue tattoos on his head and hands, would he?" the boy asked.

The captain and second mate turned to look at the boy. "How would you know?" the second mate asked in his squeaky voice. "Who are you?"

The boy drew himself up and straightened his shoulders in confidence. "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne. And I have come to capture that boy you're talking about." His voice was powerful and strong. Katara could tell he knew who he was. Something she couldn't even do properly.

She saw the captain's eyebrow twitch slightly. "Indeed?" he said, rubbing his chin. "Then I suggest we pair up. You to find your boy and me to get my scroll back." Katara stared at the captain. Why would he bother joining forces with this person? The scroll wasn't that valuable. Why go out of their way to retrieve it? The captain had something hiding up his sleeve.

The boy nodded. "I'll help you get your scroll back, but leave the boy to me. My uncle and I shall follow you with a smaller boat of ours and a small guard. Be ready to sail within the hour."

Katara froze and waited. The captain didn't take orders from anyone. He was the one who gave orders, not took them. But he nodded and calmly called out, "Katara, front and center."

She unfolded herself from her hiding place and stepped into the light, surprising the other men. She nodded her head slightly to the captain, waiting for orders. "Yes, Captain?" she asked.

"Run up on deck and tell the crew to get ready with a smaller boat able to carry us on the river. We're going hunting," he said. She nodded and hurried past the men and onto the top deck to relay the message.

Zuko stood on the deck of the pirate's ship as they sailed down the back river. They had been searching for a few hours now and it would be dark soon. Then their search would be hindered dramatically. He would not let the Avatar escape again. He would capture him and return home with honor.

His gaze momentarily drifted over to the one the captain had called Katara. An unusual name for a pirate, but one couldn't choose their name. She was dressed in a red sleeveless dress with a leather strap keeping the top together. A leather belt with the yin-yang symbol, wrapped around her hips. The hem of the dress brushed her knee high boots around her calves. Zuko could see her pants under her dress and the black leggins she wore, as the fabric fluttered as the wind rushed past her. She wore a red ribbon around her neck with a pale smooth stone at the end. Along with the necklace, she wore forearm guards and thin red armlets on both arms. Even her hair had two red ribbons wrapped around a portion of the strands framing her face.

Her hair was slightly wavy and a dark brown Zuko had never seen before. Her skin was also tanned as if she'd been out in the sun for too long. It was darker than any of the other men on board.

In her own way, she was quite stunning. With her looks, she could charm men into giving her what she wanted. What bothered Zuko, though, was why she was here with the pirates. Katara looked over and her blue eyes shown as she caught him staring. Yes, that was definitely a question to be asked. But later. Once he had the Avatar firmly in his custody.

The captain walked over to him, momentarily blocking his view of the girl. "We should anchor soon and search on foot," he said.

Zuko shook his head, turning his gaze forward and to the river. "They stole a waterbending scroll, right?"

"Yeah," the captain said, clearly not putting the dots together.

"Then they would be near water. Just continue down the river and we'll find them." The captain said nothing and turned on his heel. He walked across the deck until he was standing next to Katara. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, as if in understanding, and walked to the railing next to Zuko.

She leaned over, resting her forearms on the wood and clasped her fingers together. "So," she said. "A prince. This boy must be high up on the food chain if they sent such a powerful person as the prince of the Fire Nation."

Zuko bit back a smile. He knew her plan and almost laughed at the poor attempt. She was going to chat him up to find more about the Avatar and then probably sell the information to others. But he wouldn't give anything away. "He is an escaped prisoner and reports say that he is traveling with a boy of the same description your captain gave. I was sent to bring him back because he attempted to kill my father." It was a good lie, if he said so himself. And he did. It explained why he was sent without showing his shame and dishonor. Hopefully, she would not have heard of his disgrace.

Katara's eyes went wide. "Wow," she said in awe. Zuko felt the urge to puff out his chest. "You lie really badly," she said. That deflated him and he scowled. She straightened and leaned her hip against the railing now. Each action was calculating and controlled. "Don't worry about it, though," she said. "I'm an expert liar and know when someone is throwing some story around." She leveled her blue gaze at him. "Want to tell me the real reason?"

Zuko tightened his jaw muscles and said, "It is none of your concern."

Katara laughed softly. "What a load of bull," she said. She leaned forward until she was near his ear. "Do you want to know what the men on this ship think? They think that the captain's gone nuts. Why risk our time and resources helping a prince find one boy with little profit to us except a scroll? But you, me, and the captain all know the real reason. This boy is special. A real airbender." She straightened her skirt as if it were a natural motion. "He would fetch a hansom prince on the black market and the captain knows this. I'd keep on my toes if I were you. Pirates are ruthless human beings."

She turned to leave, but stopped. Zuko stretched his hearing and heard mumbled curses. He turned to the shore and saw water being disturbed from behind a small bend in the river. He turned to the captain, but he'd already seen it. With silent motions, he ordered his crew to head for shore. The boat turned and the crew pulled it onto the sand.

Katara reached into her clothes and pulled out her daggers. From the look in her eyes, Zuko saw that she was ready for a fight. The pirates around them pulled out their own weapons, ready for a fight. The captain wordlessly motioned to the shore and the boat drifted toward it.

The pirates and Zuko left the boat, jumping onto the ground. Katara slid from the deck and lowered herself into a crouch. She pushed a branch out of the way and saw a young boy bending water in a shaky circle. She watched, fascinated, as the water bended and twisted in the air as they boy moved. She'd learned her bending from the scrolls and other benders they'd met in their travels, so she could see that this boy was inexperienced. He probably didn't know what he was doing.

A blade boomerang laid a few feet away from him. A fighter, then. The water fell back into the stream and the boy cursed. Katara swallowed a giggle. A fighter with weapons, but a terrible water bender.

She looked back at her captain and nodded. They'd found her guy, which meant the other one was around here somewhere nearby. Grab one, get the other. The captain returned the nod and Katara shifted her gaze back to her new target.

She shifted forward and sprang from the bush. The boy turned and tried to whip the water at her, but it was done so sloppily, she easily dodged it. Katara turned her knife over in her hand and smashed the end into his nose, breaking the bone and causing blood to gush from his nostrils. As the boy doubled over in pain, she jumped out of the way as another pirate tossed a rope with metal balls weighing the ends. The rope wrapped around the boy and he fell to the ground, struggling against the bonds.

The captain came out and patted Katara's shoulder. "Good work, Katara," he said. She nodded and hauled the captive to his feet.

He looked at her and his eyes went wide. "Katara?" he said, as if he wasn't sure what he was seeing.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Do I know you?" she asked.

The boy blinked once. "I'm your brother, Sokka. Don't you remember me?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers, thank you for reading and reviewing my second Zutara fanfiction. I am sorry to announce that I may not be able to update as frequently as I did in 'Daggers and Love', but I shall endeavor to provide you with a story worthy of your time. Thank you, all. Enjoy.**

"What?" Katara practically screamed. The entire glen fell silent as the pirates waited for something to happen. They knew that Katara had no memory of her life before they'd found her floating on a piece of driftwood 7 years ago. She'd only known her name but, other than that...nothing.

"What do you mean you're my brother?" Katara asked. "I have no family outside of my crew."

The boy looked hurt, but kept his gaze on her. "I _am_ your brother," he said. "You went out with dad and others to go fishing. You hit a storm and it tore the boat apart. The others came back, but you never did. We thought you were dead." A tone of desperation underlined his words. It sounded like he wanted her to remember him. But Katara hadn't seen this boy before he walked onto the boat. How could she know that he was telling her the truth? How did he know her?

These questions had to wait, though. The captain grunted and shoved the boy toward two of his crew. "Tie him up so he doesn't go anywhere. The other must be around here. Find him and bring him here. Katara, watch...the boy," he said. The bulky men hurried to do what their captain ordered, but Katara couldn't look away from the boy. The possibility of having a real family out there, a blood related family, was too tempting to leave alone.

_But it could be a lie_, the voice in her head said.

_But it could be real_, she argued silently. But she turned away from Sokka's gaze. Finding the other boy was key, now. She'd deal with her 'brother' later.

Katara noticed the scroll lying on the stump where Sokka had been practicing. She picked it up and stared at the drawings. Even after its constant use, the parchment was surprisingly smudge and streak free. The pictures were still bold and easy to understand.

She walked over to Sokka and said, "You're having trouble on something so simple?"

Anger and shame filled his eyes. "It's really hard for me. I don't have a teacher," he grumbled.

Katara smirked. "I didn't have a teacher, either, and I got this down pat in three days. Are you that terrible at this?" she asked. She'd learned that if someone got angry enough, they'd spill something they didn't intend to give out.

"You were always good at this kind of thing," Sokka grumbled. "My ability only showed up recently."

Katara studied him for a moment. The blood from his broken nose covered the front of his tunic and was still flowing. His nose was at an odd angle and would probably heal that way if she didn't take care of it. She looked around the glen. The pirates were gone, except for the two who were guarding Sokka, though they were playing dice and not paying attention to them. The prince was watching Katara. Once her crew got back, they'd want to question Sokka. He'd be able answer better with a healed nose.

Katara extended her hand to the river. A single stream of water floated toward her hand and covered it like a glove. She spread her fingertips across his face and concentrated on the bones. She could feel them snap back into place and heal. Sokka winced and moved his face around, getting use to his healed nose.

"Thanks," he said.

Katara chuckled. "No problem." She leaned forward a bit and stared into Sokka's eyes. "Maybe you can tell me. I'm dying to know." Sokka stared back, eager to reconnect with a part of his family. Katara didn't share that eagerness.

Instead, she smiled sweetly and said, "Who is the boy that you travel with? What is so special about him?"

Sokka blinked. "He's just a boy," he said.

Katara smiled. "Now, you know that isn't true. Why would a Fire Nation Prince travel all this way after a little boy if he wasn't special?"

Sokka looked away slightly. He didn't need to answer though. The bushes rustled, drawing Katara's attention to them. She gripped her daggers and tensed. Once she saw that it was only her crew, empty handed, she slid her daggers back into their holsters.

Prince Zuko growled in frustration. Katara rolled her eyes and turned back to Sokka. "Where is he, Sokka? Aren't you going to tell your little sister?" she asked.

"Why should I? You don't believe that you're my sister. Why should I tell you anything?" he spat.

Katara chuckled. She turned and met her captain's eyes. He nodded once. Katara ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. With quick motions, she turned, drew her dagger out of the spot behind her neck, and stabbed it in Sokka's arm. He grunted in pain, his eyes showing betrayal and hurt. She ignored that and said, "Where is he? What is he?" Sokka remained silent. She put more pressure on the knife. "I have no problem with hurting you, even if you were my flesh and blood," she growled in a low voice. "I've killed men stronger than you without a blink of my eye. Who and where is the boy?"

"I'm right here," a young voice said. Everyone looked over to see a young boy in yellow and orange clothes. He carried a staff and had a blue arrow on his bald head. "My name is Aang and I am the Avatar."


	3. Chapter 3

"The Avatar," Katara said, disbelieving. He was alive? But he'd vanished a hundred years ago. This was only a boy.

Without another thought, Katara raised some of the water and froze it around the boy, keeping him in place. Her captain walked forward and looked the boy over, but Aang didn't move. "This is the mighty Avatar?" he said. He looked over at Zuko. "They sent a prince to collect a child? What a joke." Captain looked over at Katara. Something shown in his eyes. It took a moment to figure out what he was saying. "Load him up onto our ship. He'll fetch a fancy sum."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "You will give him to me and keep your scroll. That was our bargain" he ordered.

The captain moved forward, anger in his eyes for being talked back to in such a manner. But Katara put up her hands and stepped forward. "Captain, we did promise," she said gently.

He looked at her. "We are pirates, Katara. We do what we want and I want to sell the Avatar. We could be rich."

"But it would be wrong," she argued. She didn't like to go against the only person who was like a father to her, but she had to.

"And we are pirates. Wrong is what we do," The captain squared his shoulders and crossed his arms. "If you're not with us, you're against us. Are you no longer a pirate?"

Katara swallowed. She licked her lips nervously and looked at the young boy. She'd scared Sokka because her captain wanted answers. Even though she said she didn't have a problem with killing someone, the truth was that she really did. Who could ever be comfortable with that. But she knew the answer to the question.

She looked at him. "No," she said. "I'm no pirate."

"Look," Zuko interrupted angrily. "I don't care what problems you have with your crew, captain, but I want the boy. Just hand him over."

The captain turned a hard glare at the prince and said, "If you want him, princey, you'll have to come get him. Attack, boys."

He shoved Katara back and she smashed into Zuko, taking them both down. She rolled to her feet and turned to see some of her crew-former crew, now-break the ice around the boy. She froze their feet with the ice and rushed forward.

Zuko surged to his feet, anger rising up in him as he shot too balls of it toward the pirate crew. They fell back and became still as they their bodies went into shock. Zuko turned and saw Katara dealing with other pirates, freezing them with her water whips. His own soldiers were fighting other pirates, leaving him the opening he needed.

Zuko rushed forward and grabbed the Avatar, melting the ice containment with a well placed heated kick. He half dragged, half carried the boy through the brush, to his ship, and tossed him onto the deck. It wasn't the most graceful of escapes, but he had his prisoner and he could return home, now.

"Lock him up," he ordered the men who had stayed on the boat. They hurried to follow the orders, grabbing the kid and dragging him down into the hull. Surprisingly, he didn't put up a fight. But Zuko put that out of his mind for the moment and focused on the fight that was continuing on the other side of the brush, though he could only hear it and not see what was happening.

Katara made sure that Zuko had left with the boy before returning to the fight. It was best if there were fewer witnesses focused on her. She pulled out her daggers and wove her body through the fight, ducking a wild arm there, tripping a man here, but all the while, making sure her weapons sliced through the pirate crew's belts. Once she was done, she stopped next to the tree Sokka was still being held captive, and bit back a laugh as the pirate's pants gave way and fell to the ground. They scrambled to pull them up, giving the prince's men time to retreat.

"Get back to your ship," Katara yelled. They retreated, keeping their stances ready just in case a pirate chased after them. They turned and ran once they were far enough away.

Katara followed, but a knife soared out of the air and landed in her shoulder. She fell forward, her dagger blade slicing through the ropes binding Sokka. He freed himself and knelt by Katara's side. She shrugged him off and stood, forcing the pain back. She knew that she would feel pain, but it never prepared her for the hurt she felt anyways.

She felt a hand on her arm and looked up to see one of Zukos men standing in front of her. Sokka had vanished into the woods, but that was swept out of Katara's mind as the soldier lifted her up into his arms. She winced as the knife cut deeper into her shoulder, but she bit her lip from crying out in pain. Now she knew how Sokka felt when she'd left her dagger in his arm.

Katara felt herself moving and then being passed up to someone. "Why is she here?" an angry prince asked. She didn't have to see to know it was him. No one else would be as angry as him.

"She was injured and she helped us, sire," the one holding her said.

"Let us put her in a cabin until we return to the ship," said a wise voice. It was probably the old man. "We shall know what to do from there."

There was a growl, and then a barked "Move out!" from the prince. Katara was moved again. The sound of wood against leather told her she was being taken below deck. The next thing she felt was a soft surface touching her face as she was placed on her stomach. The sound of voices reached her ears, but she couldn't tell what they were saying. But she did feel the knife being yanked out of her shoulder.

She arched up and gasped as the pain flooded her. Katara hid her face in the pillow under her head and waited. Someone cleaned her wound, sewed it back together, and dressed it. She heard orders for no one to disturb her while she rested, then a closing door. Waiting a couple of moments, Katara then lifted her head up.

She was in a wooden room, oddly enough for a Fire Nation ship, which usually had steel rooms. But there were medicine cabinets pushed against the walls, filled with vials of things Katara didn't want to think too hard about. She was laying on a cot with red sheets. Handy, since she was bleeding all over them. Next to her, she saw the knife laying on the side table. The knife that had stabbed her in the back and had belonged to her captain.

Katara sighed and felt tears prick at her eyes. She shoved them back and wiped the tears away. She had betrayed her family. Her captain's words rang in her ears. "We need more information. The fire lord will not give us any riches unless we can find out more about the prince and why he needs the Avatar. Go with him. If you can, steel the Avatar and return to us."

Well, she'd done it. She'd gotten on board the prince's ship by causing that ruckus. Some of his men admired her, or at least cared enough to grab her, so she was halfway there. But it still stung. She had had to betray her family on her captain's orders. But it wouldn't matter. As long as she got the job done. No matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko watched the waters for any sign of the pirates as his small ship made it's way back to the ship. He wouldn't put it past them to pull a dirty trick. Pirates were liars, thieves, and cheats. You were never to trust one, everyone knew that. Which is why it still confused him as to why his well trained soldiers would bring the pirate girl Katara with them when they returned to the ship. They said she had saved them, and he had seen her disownment with his own eyes, but that was no excuse to bring a potential threat onto his ship. He had a mission and he would fulfill it, girl be damned.

"Ah," his uncle's voice said behind him. "You are thinking about the girl, yes?"

Zuko straightened and clasped his hands behind his back. He didn't like people knowing his thoughts. "Why did the men bring her, Uncle? It is a risky move and one that could jeopardize our mission."

His uncle stood next to him, his hands hidden by his sleeves. "She was injured, Zuko. And she had helped your men escape those pirates; her own family. She betrayed her family for something she believed in."

Zuko's eye twitched as he heard the words. "Then she was foolish," he said. "For she was injured by her so called 'family'."

His uncle sighed but said nothing. They stood in comfortable silence for a minute of two, the only sound being the crew and their footsteps on deck. Zuko finally spoke up. "Is the Avatar secured?"

Iroh nodded. "He is in the cell, chained as you instructed. But must you be so hard on him, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko's fist tightened behind his back. "He is dangerous, uncle. He may not look it, but that girl could get loose and then we'd be in trouble."

Iroh's lips twitched in a smile. "Girl?" he asked. "I thought the Avatar was the boy. You were thinking of her."

Zuko blushed and turned to look out at the water and away from his uncle. He would not admit to thinking of that she-pirate. Distractions cost too much in the long run. He had to keep his guard up. Especially around females that could kill you with daggers and freeze your body with ice so it sank to the bottom of a river. She was more dangerous than he could imagine. A loud thunk and a foul curse drew his attention to the doorway that led to the lower deck...and the waterbender that had tripped over her own feet. Or...maybe not.

A soldier moved forward and helped her to her feet. She smiled at him in thanks. Zuko rolled his eyes at how quickly his hardened soldier was melted into a blushing blob with that one smile. She was good. Unfortunately, Jet, the soldier, was a sucker for women. Now that he'd found one, he'd never leave her side. Maybe that was a good thing.

Katara spotted him and slowly made her way over to him. He noticed that she kept her arm as motionless as possible and she tried not to bump it against anything. She stopped in front of him and he could see her shoulder was wrapped under her dress strap. Blood had dried over her skin, but she only smiled. "I'm sorry to have to impose upon your hospitality," she said, bowing a bit.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "It's not trouble. My guards were concerned for your well being. We will drop you off at the next port and you will be free to continue with your life," he said coldly.

Katara's smile dropped and she looked at the water. "That's easier said than done, prince. It's hard to move on after something you've known all your remembered life."

Zuko stood firm. "Why not find that boy who said he was your brother? I'm sure he'll take you in."

Katara's eyes shot up. "I will not find someone who spouts nonsense. I have no proof of any connection and I would not trust my life to someone I don't know. Would you?" she said, fire in her eyes.

"No, I would not," Zuko said calmly. "And I would not endanger my crew for the likes of a wounded she-pirate. You will be dropped off at the next port."

He turned to go, but Katara reached out and touched his arm. The motion caused her to wince, but she bit it back until he turned to look at her. "I understand how you must feel. You have a strange woman on your ship full of men, I'm a former pirate, you don't know a thing about me, and you think I could kill everyone here. You're right. I could. But I need a job and everyone else will think as you do. Let me work on your ship until I am fully healed. Then you you can dump me at any port you want."

Zuko stared into her blue eyes. They shown with determination and courage. Not many people would talk back to a fire prince, let alone demand that they hire them. It gave Zuko pause. Long enough, though, for his uncle to jump in. "It is fair, Prince Zuko," he said. "The men are not so good on stitching holes in torn tunics nor cooking good meals since the chef became sick with the flu. It would only be temporary."

Zuko looked at his uncle and then back to Katara. "Fine," he said, knowing when he was beet. "But you will do whatever I order you to do."

Katara nodded. "You got it, boss," she said, smiling. Now that he was the one subject to her smile, Zuko could understand how Jet easily melted under it. Zuko stared for what seemed ages, taking in her glow, even after what she'd just gone through. But he could see the sadness in her eyes if he really stared.

"Young lady," Iroh said, drawing their attention to the fact that he was still there. "Would you like to join me in a game of Pai-sho and a nice cup of tea?"

Katara opened her mouth to answer, but looked at Zuko first. She was waiting for permission. He was about to answer, when a loud Boom filled the air and the ship lurched to the side. Katara fell over and into Zuko's arms. He steadied them against the railing, keeping his arm across her so she wouldn't fall over the edge, and looked around.

He saw a small yellow clad dot flying away into the distance. A young man ran up from the lower decks, coughing. "He's escaped!" he called out. "The Avatar used his airbending and escaped!"

Zuko growled. "You fools! How could you do such a thing?"

"I don't know how he did it," the man said. "One moment, he was bound and, the next, he was free."

"Boss," Katara said. He looked down at her. But she was pointing toward the dot. "I'm guessing that spot of blue is that boy who said he was my brother. He must have snuck onboard and freed Aang while no one was looking."

Zuko growled deep in his throat and said, "Make repairs and get us back to the ship. We need to go after them." The crew rushed to do as their leader commanded. Once everyone was in motion, Zuko looked down and realized he was still holding Katara after all this time. He dropped his arms and said, "You should return to the room you had occupied. When we reach the ship, you will be given a room and work to be done." Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked away.

'Keep your guard up, boy,' he chided himself as he climbed to the top of the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Katara leaned against the side of the deck, taking another break. This was her third in the past half hour. The doctor had said to go easy on any activity that would strain her shoulder or her arm, but he hadn't counted on her re-darning the entire crew's under tunics. She'd started with one pile early in the morning. Now, it was mid afternoon and she'd only finished 15 tunics. There were at least a hundred.

She closed her eyes for a moment, sweat forming on her forehead. Her shoulder was starting to hurt and ache. Katara had only been on the boat for two days and had stayed out of the crew's way, except to cook meals and clean the laundry. Good thing, too. The prince had been in a bad mood ever since they got onto the ship. He'd landed on the deck and barked orders to follow the Avatar. What was it about the boy that Zuko needed so badly?

A shadow fell over her, making her open her eyes. Jet, the soldier who had carried her to the ship after the pirate attack, stood over her. His black hair was a bit ragged and feel into his eyes and his brown eyes smiled down at her. He had a cup of tea in his hand and a blanket. Katara looked up and noticed it was getting dark. "You dozed off. Thought you might need these," he said, draping the blanket around her shoulders and handing her the tea.

She accepted it and took a sip. It almost burned her tongue, but she swallowed it, knowing the doctor had slipped a sleeping draft into it. One thing she learned was to always take what the doctor dished out. It made you stronger and popular with the medical staff on any ship.

But Jet had been so nice to her since she had come first met him. He brought her food, helped her move things, made sure she didn't strain herself too much, and watched out for her. She would categorize him as a caretaker, but she knew that Zuko would never approve of that, if he knew Jet was following her around. He was more of a bodyguard, in Zuko's eyes. He didn't really like her that much, she was certain.

"Thank you, Jet," she said, relaxing a bit as the warmth of the tea soaked into her bones. She sighed and looked at the pile of un-darned tunics in front of her. She looked up and smiled slightly. "You wouldn't happen to be a pro with a needle and thread, would you? I could use some help," she said.

Jet chuckled. "Nope. Can't sew worth a darn. Sorry," he said.

Katara shrugged and winced slightly at the pain it caused her shoulder. She pressed her fingers to the bandaging, making sure it was still in place. No blood was on her fingers when she looked at them, so her wound hadn't re opened.

Jet watched her for a moment. "If it causes you so much pain, why don't you use your waterbending healing thing and heal it?"

Katara smiled again and leaned her head back against the ship's railing. "I've been doing that every night. But the water on ship is stale. It won't work as quickly or as well as if I had fresh water," she said. It was a lie. She didn't use her healing because she needed more on the prince. He'd agreed to drop her off at a port the moment she was completely healed. Healing would not be productive in her mission. Besides that, it hurt to move her arm in the motions needed to heal herself.

But Jet believed the lie and nodded. "At least it hasn't opened up again," he said.

Katara nodded and stood. "I better get dinner ready, then. I know how men get when they don't have their food at a certain time."

Jet stood as well, grabbing her arm to steady her when she wavered. "Watch yourself," he said, watching her with concern.

She looked up at him. "Why are you so concerned with me?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Because you're pretty and we don't have that many pretty girls on board," he said.

His blunt answer startled Katara for a moment. Then she genuinely smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Jet blushed slightly. "Let me help you with the cooking," he said.

Katara shook her head. She didn't want to treat him as tool, as she would the other members of the crew. Jet was a nice guy. "I can handle it myself, Jet," she said.

Jet leaned forward and said, "Then let me watch. You're amazing to watch." Katara blushed and made her way down into the galley. She wasn't use to compliments from boys her own age. Her crew had complimented her now and then, but it was mostly 'great knife form' or 'you stole that without me noticing. That's my girl!'. Never before had someone made her smile with just saying she was pretty.

Katara walked into the kitchen and found the cook's assistant in a hard game of Pai-sho with Iroh. The old man looked up and smiled. "Katara, would you care for a cup of tea? I made it myself," he said.

She shook her head, keeping her laughter back as the young cook's assistant became frustrated and pulled at his hair. "I came to get dinner ready," she said. She walked over and giggled. "You're going to send poor Jacob into an anxiety attack, Iroh. Can't you see he's confused?" she said.

The young boy looked up and sighed. "I can never win against General Iroh," he said, slumping on his stool. "I practice everyday and still, I get no where."

Iroh only smiled and sipped his tea. Katara chuckled again and turned to the counter. She pulled out pots and pans and started to boil some water for rice. She heated up some salted meat, adding spices and some soy sauce to give it flavor. While she let the rice cook, she cut some of the dehydrated vegetables and cooked them with the meat, letting the liquid rehydrate them. Once the rice was done, Katara transferred it into a large wok and stirred in the meat/veggie mix. She put a lid over it and let it sit for a moment. That should be enough for the crew to have seconds and have left overs.

She turned around and was surprised to see Iroh, Jacob, and Jet all staring at her. "What?" she asked, wiping her hands on a rag.

"Just admiring your cooking," Jet said, smiling. Iroh and Jacob nodded in agreement.

Katara rolled her eyes, but smiled. More compliments. She was liking this day.

"Join us," Iroh said, indicating a stool next to the Pai-sho board. Her old cup of tea was already re poured and waiting for her. Katara nodded and sat down, wrapping her hands around the warmth and staring at the board. She'd watched the Captain and others playing Pai-sho but she had never been good at it. Which was why she felt sympathy for Jacob when his eyes darted across the board, looking for a move that would let him win the game.

Jet pulled up another stool and watched. Soon, they were laughing at the game and explaining techniques that could work. Katara was actually enjoying herself, which surprised her. Iroh was kind and patient with young Jacob as he made so many mistakes, there was no way he was going to win. Jet just laughed and nudged the poor cook's assistant when he was about to make another wrong move. She laughed and leaned against Jet's shoulder as Iroh ended the game with one move. Jacob grumbled and hung his head in 'shame', making Iroh chuckle. Katara was totally relaxed at that moment.

"What's going on here?" a sour voice said. And, there went the moment.

Katara turned to the door and saw Zuko standing in the doorway. He was frowning, but that didn't surprise her. He was always frowning. She straightened and cleared her throat. "We're playing Pai-sho and drinking tea, boss." She'd taken to calling Zuko 'boss', and it just riled him up.

Zuko's eye twitched at the name. "Don't call me that," he growled. He looked over the wok. "Is dinner ready?" he asked. "The men are getting-"

"Grumpy?" Katara suggested.

Zuko frowned again. "That is one word that could be used."

Katara giggled and stood. "At least someone's not throwing a mug at me," she said, lifting the wok off the fire. She stirred the rice once more. "They can come and get it whenever they want," she said as she filled four dishes with the food. Katara looked up and said, "But you're going to help me carry this up to the bridge and navigation center."

Zuko stared at her for a moment in disbelief. "What?" he asked.

Katara looked up. "You. Carry. Dishes. To. Bridge. And. Navigation. Center." she said slowly. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes," Zuko said.

"Great," Katara said, picking up two of the dishes and handed them to him so he had to take them. She picked up the others and walked through the ship. She looked back and smiled to herself when she saw the prince following her, the dishes still in his hands. That surprised her. She pegged him as dropping the dishes back on the counter and ordering Jet to carry them.

The thought made her pause. Good thing she was in front of the door leading to the bridge. As she balanced a dish on her head, she thought about Zuko's actions. From what she had observed on her short time here, was that Zuko was very unlikely to be doing this. He should have ordered Jet to carry the trays, or bullied Jacob into it, but he had carried the dishes all the way up to the top of the ship. He either wanted to keep an eye on her, or he was interested in her.

Katara smiled and pushed the door open. The four men inside smiled as they realized who was there. "Katara," the navigator said, coming forward. "Are we glad to see you."

"I'm starving," the helmsman said.

"Here you go, Nuko," Katara said, handing the first dish to the navigator. She took the dish off her head and handed it to the helmsman. "And for you, Kona." She turned and took the dishes from Zuko. Turning, she handed them to the other navigator, Foln, and to the captain, Palk. They stared in wonder at seeing their prince delivering food. It made Katara smile.

"Okay, guys," she said, flashing her charming smile to the crew. "Remember to send someone down with the dirty trays." Katara turned and grabbed Zuko's elbow as she passed him. "Enjoy," she waved back as she pulled the prince along with her.

She pulled him down to the deck, with little resistance from Zuko. He just went along with it. By this time, the moon was out and illuminated the deck. She stumbled on the last step and fell forward. Katara closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain that would come from hitting her shoulder. But the pain never came. Strong arms had clasped around her waist, saving her from the fall.

Katara opened her eyes and found herself looking into the golden eyes of Zuko. He was staring at her as if trying to read something in her eyes. Katara felt nervous and hot under his gaze and licked her lips nervously. Zuko's gaze shot to her tongue and the look he gave her made her heart jump a beat. It was so raw; so carnal. It made her reach up and cup the back of his neck.

The moonlight made his skin paler, but it also made it glow. The combination of glowing skin and heated eyes drew Katara in. She leaned up slowly toward him. He slowly leaned down, his eyes never leaving hers. They drew closer and closer until their hot breath began to mingle.

Katara could feel her blood rush inside her as his hands traveled from the small of her back to her hips. He drew her body toward his until she was pressed against him. She watched his lips, yearning to be kissed by them. Her Captain had told her to get close to the prince. She wouldn't mind if he got closer and let her feel what his lips were like. She leaned closer, inches from his lips.

His body was so warm. She didn't expect anything less from a firebender. It made her even more excited. But she didn't want to make the first move. She was waiting for any cues from him as to what he wanted. As his hands tightened on her hips, she got her answer.

Katara was inching closer when she heard a door open and close. "Katara?" Jet's voice called out. His back was to them, giving them the chance to spring apart and straighten their clothing.

Katara smoothed her hair and put on a smile. "I'm here, Jet," she said, walking out of the shadows.

Jet turned around and smiled. "Come on. Jacob's trying another match. We've got the whole crew betting on how long he'll last."

She forced a little laugh. "You're going to scar that boy, Jet. He'll never want to pay Pai-sho again." Jet joined her laughter and headed back to the door that lead below decks. Katara looked over her shoulder, but she couldn't see any sign of Zuko in the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko took a deep breath and leaned against the railing, looking at the water, and the reflection of the moon. How could he have done such a stupid thing? The girl was only on board until her wound was healed. Then, she'd be off the next time they pulled into port. She was not a person to get involved with.

Of course, he shouldn't be getting involved with anyone. He had to focus on capturing the Avatar. Without that boy, he would be forever in shame and exile. No honor to his name.

From now one, he had to focus on the boy. Forget the girl. Forget how she smiled and laughed when watching his uncle play Pai-sho with young Jacob. Forget the moon light in her hair. Even forget how she felt when she pressed against him when they were about to kiss.

Zuko groaned and closed his eyes. He had the feeling that forgetting about Katara was going to be easier said than done.

"Why are you up here all alone, Prince Zuko?" came a wise voice Zuko really didn't need right then.

But he turned and watched his uncle appear from the shadows. "I'm getting some air," Zuko said. He quickly returned to look out across the water. Somehow, the old man knew when he was lying.

"Hmmm," Iroh said, coming to stand next to his nephew. "Air. It clears the head...or it can be a wonderful excuse to have a romantic encounter. Don't you agree, nephew?"

Zuko blushed and turned his head farther away. The old man had seen. Iroh chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed," he said. "There's been many a time I have been caught up in the passion of a beautiful woman."

"But none of those women were she-pirates, were they," Zuko said.

Iroh was silent for a moment before saying, "No, I don't suppose they were. Hmmm. You are in a dilemma, Prince Zuko."

Zuko stiffened. "There is no dilemma, uncle," he said. "The girl and I are not invovled."

"It didn't look like that when you were about to ki-"

"That was a mistake, uncle," Zuko snapped. "I cannot afford to be distracted. I have to regain my honor."

Iroh said nothing. He turned and and headed toward the door leading below deck. "But will you have someone there to share in your success?"

Zuko turned around, but the door had already closed behind his uncle. Yes, he would have his honor one day. And he would also have his life back. He didn't need anybody.

He looked out at the sea one last time and followed his uncle below decks. Now would be a good time to retire. Unfortunately, he had to pass the kitchen to get to his room. As he passed, he saw Katara lean on Jet as they laughed at Jacob's latest attempt to win Pai-sho. The two looked quite cozy to him. She probably didn't care that they'd almost kissed on deck.

As if he had said it out loud, Katara looked up. As her eyes met his, she blushed and looked away. Zuko hid his secret smile and continued to his room. She'd been affected by him. For some reason, that put a smile on his almost permanent scolding features.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning brought clear skies and fine sailing for the crew. But they were unable to take advantage of the beautiful day. Mostly, because Prince Zuko was in one of his moods. While they had been enjoying Katara's fabulous breakfast of rice, meat, and curry, Zuko had had stormed in and yelled out orders to change course. As every soldier and shipman raced to do as he had commanded, no one noticed that Katara never looked up from her tea. No one, that is, except Jet. He noticed her lack of movement and Zuko's more than usual bad attitude. It didn't take a genius to know what was going on.

Jet leaned over the table and said, in a low voice so only Katara could hear, "I know what happened last night."

Katara's head shot up and her eyes widened. "What?" she said.

Jet smirked and repeated himself. "I know what happened between you and the prince last night. Why he's in such a bad mood and you're avoiding being noticed by him."

Katara blushed and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

He chuckled. "I thought pirates were better liars than that."

A soldier paused by them and snorted. "All pirates are liars," he grunted. "This one just has pretty wrapping." The soldier leaned down until he was inches from Katara's face. She didn't even flinch as he whispered, "I'd love to see what's under all of that pretty show."

Jet was about to break the man's arm as he reached out, but Katara beat him to it by grabbing his wrist, turning it, and putting strain on the nerve in his wrist. It was the equivalent of carpal tunnel and brought him to his knees.

Katara's face showed no emotion as she looked down at him. "I do not appreciate being called names, sir," she said while the soldier tried to free his arm. But she only tightened her grip. "I understand that not everyone would welcome me with open arms. I wouldn't either, if I were them. But at least they respect me enough for leaving the only thing i've ever known in my life. I request that you shut your mouth and give me the decent amount of respect that I have given others onboard. Do you understand?" She jerked his arm.

He hissed in pain and said, "Yes, ma'am."

She released him. "Thank you," she said coldly.

Jet was stunned. He's known Katara was tough, but he'd never suspected she could have the capability to shut down her emotions. It took skill and discipline to do that. Or enough time around people that could hurt you. When one's life was in danger, or their sanity, one learned to shut down and close themselves out of the world. It was rare in someone so young.

Katara stood as if rising from the table of a noble. She turned to Jet and smiled softly, but with no enjoyment. "I shall return to that pile of mending. Those tunics will not fix themselves, you know." Something about how calm and devoid her voice sounded put Jet on edge. He watched her walk out of the mess area. Be almost didn't catch Zuko following her. Almost.

The prince followed her out as if hell were about to freeze over. With one last look at the fallen soldier, who was still on his knees and gripping his shoulder, Jet picked up his helmet and followed, making as little sound as possible. He was about to turn the corner near the stairs leading to the deck, but scooted back around when he saw Zuko and Katara standing in a darkened corner. He was close enough to hear what they were saying and see what they were doing.

Zuko caught up with Katara and turned her around. He didn't know why he went after the waterbender she-pirate, but he knew that, when he'd seen that man insult her. He wanted to kill him slowly and then court martial him within an inch of his worthless life. He'd felt anger rage up in him. Anger that had faded slightly the moment he'd turned Katara around and saw her blank face. He'd seen that face on only a few people. People who had come from broken and abusive families or people who had been in their unsavory work too long.

Without thinking, Zuko pulled her into a hug and buried his face into her lavender smelling hair. She stiffened under his embrace for a moment. Slowly, she lifted her arms. Zuko waited for her to push him off her. He deserved it. This was totally out of character for him. He was the angry prince, after all. But it surprised him when she returned his embrace, clinging to his tunic. Besides surprise, though, he felt relieved that she hadn't pushed him away. That she had isolated herself, as she must have done times before. He had experienced the same thing many times. Being part of the royal family meant being watched and that meant hiding half of himself. One began to feel isolated a lot.

Katara sighed and slowly leaned back. Zuko pulled back a little, but didn't let go. She felt too nice in his arms, though he'd never admit it. Katara smiled up at him. A real smile. Not the false one she'd put on for Jet a few moments ago. "Thank you," she said.

Zuko nodded dumbly, floored by her smile. It was like the one she'd given Jet, only this one was just for him. Why did that make him so happy? Suddenly, he wanted to say something smooth or witty or anything that would make her laugh or admire him. He was blank for a moment, and then he said, "I really liked dinner last night." The moment the words out of his mouth, he wanted to kick himself.

But Katara only giggled. "I'm glad you liked it," she said. "I thought you'd refuse after I made you carry those plates up to the bridge."

Zuko shook his head. "I like your cooking. It's better than whatever Jacob attempts to make."

Katara laughed. "All of you are so mean to the boy. It's amazing he's so sane," she said. She was returning to herself, but Zuko couldn't help but be concerned.

He pushed a strand of hair out of her face and said, "Katara, are you really alright? You walled yourself back there." He looked her straight in her eyes. "You've had practice. Is there something you need to tell me?"

Katara looked away and bit her lip. "It's nothing," she said softly.

"It is if you plan on continuing sailing with us," he said. "My crew is use to routine on this ship. Your presence here was a minor bump, but they got over it because you bonded with them so quickly. If they see you out of sorts and withdrawn, they'll get concerned and be distracted. I can't risk them being distracted because of you." It was a bunch of bull and Zuko knew it. He just wanted to know about this woman who had bewitched his crew, his uncle, and was starting to get him concerned about her.

Katara stiffened, then relaxed. She nodded. "I understand," she said. "I've just been in my business too long. Hurting people just isn't me. I hate it, but you have to to survive on a pirate ship. So you put your feelings aside and do your job. You ignore the pleading looks people give you when you rob them or you..." she faded off and her shoulders started to shake.

The memories of what she had done as a pirate slowly streamed before her eyes. She'd done horrid things to innocent people. Seen their faces as they'd died by her sword. And she'd done it without a thought or any emotion whatsoever. Isolating herself was one thing she'd looked forward to stopping when she'd left the pirates, even if it had been because of orders. But when that soldier had provoked her, she'd just reacted. She would have been fine, hiding her shame, if Zuko hadn't chased after her.

Katara felt tears prickle her eyes and she sniffed. A knuckle softly lifted her head and she looked into Zuko's eyes. There was compassion and...empathy? Did Zuko know how she felt? This was so unlike what she'd thought of him. But, at the moment, she didn't want to think of that. She just wanted the comfort he was offering.

Zuko traced her cheek and cupped the back of her neck. His hand warmed the skin on the back of her neck. She felt butterflies in her stomach as his gaze dropped to her mouth. Last night, they'd been interrupted, depriving her a small pleasure. Now, they were alone and in a dark corner. Her curiosity was eating her alive at how soft his lips would be. And she could see the desire in his eyes. He wanted to kiss her, too. That was clear. Before she could think herself out of it, Katara leaned in, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to his.

He was surprised for a moment, but closed his eyes and pulled her closer. She felt good in his arms, but the taste of her was what was driving him toward the edge. Her lips were soft and smooth, almost cool against his hot ones. He could taste jasmine tea and something sweet on her. It was intoxicating. Zuko's head swam with the taste and his fingers curled into her soft hair. She felt like no other woman he'd had. She was soft and passionate. The others had been after him for his money, but Katara kissed him as if she wanted him, instead of his title. It was nice.

Katara inhaled Zuko's smoke and sandalwood smell as she reveled in the feel of him under her hands. His arms were muscular under his tunic, and she could feel his chest against her as he held her close and tight. She'd never been held like this before. Heck, she'd never been kissed before.

Zuko's lips were warm and sent a burning sensation through her down to her toes, which curled in her shoes. As they continued their passionate kiss, she felt her sadness fade away and be replaced with a warm fuzzy feeling that started in her stomach and moved up into her chest.

Katara felt her hands move up of their own accord and her fingers brushed against Zuko's scar. He stiffened and pulled away, breaking their kiss. Katara pulled in air into her burning lungs and looked up at him. He hadn't liked her touching his scar, but she could see the heat still in his eyes. His lips were swollen and damp from their kiss.

She blushed, but smiled. "That," she said after a few awkward moments, "was the best kiss i've ever had." She instantly felt like a fool. _That was a stupid thing to say, genius,_ she chided herself.

Zuko chuckled and leaned forward again. But someone cleared their throats, making both of them jump. Katara looked up and saw Jet round the corner, his helmet under his arm. He acted as if he hadn't just seen them in a passionate embrace. Katara and Zuko pulled away from each other, both turning red. Zuko cleared his throat and said, "I expect those tunics to be mended as soon as possible."

Katara nodded and said, "You got it, boss." With that, Zuko nodded crisply and climbed the stairs to the deck.

Jet walked to the stairs. He leaned over the railing and whispered in her ear, "Next time, get a room."

Katara's face turned bright red and she looked away as Jet raced up the stairs, laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Katara finished her last tunic and set it on the pile next to her. Finally, after 7 hours of continuous work, she'd finished mending ever last tunic on the ship. Unfortunately, now that she had nothing to occupy her mind, her thoughts traveled to her kiss with Zuko in the stairway. A deep blush crawled its way up her neck and to her cheeks.

She'd loved the kiss. It had been exhilarating and, even now, made her heart jump in her chest. But there was only one problem with it. That kiss had been her first, ever. And it had been with a person she was suppose to betray. That thought alone, put a damper on her happiness of having had her first kiss.

If she were to start a relationship with Zuko- She let that thought go unfinished. Relationships caused problems. She'd seen that enough times when one of her old crew had been sent on a mission like this, and had fallen in love with their target. They were hollow, emotionless, slow. Slow enough to be killed the next time they were pulled into a battle. Those that weren't killed, were miserable. She didn't want to be like that.

_Calm down,_ she thought to herself as she sorted the tunics by owner. _There were numerous of others who had completed this type of mission and been fine. They'd come back with smiles and congratulations on a job well done. I can do this, too._

Yeah. But none of them had ever been kissed by Prince Zuko. Katara steeled herself and said, "I will not fall for him. I won't."

"Good for you." Katara whirled around and stared as Jet leaned against the door frame. He had changed out of his bulky red armor and just wore his training trousers and tunic. Sweat stains made a V on his tunic and made the fabric stick to his chest. "Don't fall for that annoying prince. You should fall for a winner." He pushed away from the door way and smoothly moved toward her as if he were a trying to be suave. He stopped in front of her and leaned forward, lowering his voice. "Fall for me, instead."

Katara stared up into his eyes and said, "I just don't see you that way, Jet."

"Come on," he said, sliding his arm around her waist. He drew her closer to his chest. "I'm handsome, smart, athletic, funny, easy going, and I don't have that scar. What's there not to love?"

"You sense of humility," Katara said, standing still. This was the second time today that a man had held her like this, but this didn't feel the same. In Zuko's arms, she'd felt warm and secure. In Jet's, she felt as if Captain were holding her after she'd had a bad nightmare. She didn't feel the same as when she was in Zuko's arms.

Jet leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "What if I kissed you right now? Would you kiss me like you kissed Zuko in the stairwell?"

Katara blushed at the reminder that they had had an audience. "I can't believe you were watching. Is that some creeper thing you do? Watch others?"

Jet chuckled, the breath flowing over her ear. "I was coming after you. I was going to comfort you by pulling you into my arms and kissing away that cold face you had put up. Zuko only got there first. Allow me to make up for it." He pulled back only long enough for him to see her face. Then, he pressed his lips to hers.

Katara was stiff. She waited for the heat to settle in her stomach, but it never came. It was just lips pressed together. No spark, no flame, nothing. Jet pulled back after a while and looked at her expressionless face. His face fell a bit. "Nothing?" he asked.

Katara shook her head. "Nothing," she said apologetically.

Jet shrugged and moved around the table. "Figured as much. Had to try, at least."

"You're not angry?" she asked. She watched as he picked up a drying apple and bit into it.

He shrugged. "Not really. Guessed as much, anyway." He looked at the tunics and found his pile. He lifted one up and examined it. "Damn. You do good work."

Katara raised a questioning eyebrow. "You don't seem too upset at my rejection," she said slowly.

"I'm not," he said. "I wanted to see how you would react. You see, Prince Zuko may seem like a spoiled, arrogant, angry, mean, short tempered, rude-"

"Waiting for something positive or a point here soon," Katara said, rolling her eyes.

Jet smiled, looking up at her. "Anyway, he may be all those things, but he's still our prince. Gotta have some sort of loyalty. But deep down, past all that stuff, there's a guy in there who has been hurt. I personally don't want to see him hurt by a woman. Even is she's beautiful, cooks like a goddess, and mends shirts like there's no tomorrow."

Katara laughed. "Well, it's good to see that he has loyalty among his soldiers. That's hard to find on some ships."

Jet winked. "I'm as faithful as they come. Even if the person is a spoiled little rich boy." He said it as a joke, but Katara could only think how lonely that must have been. Money changes things. She knew. There had been enough almost mutinies over money. To have money meant to have, almost always, false friends and false lovers.

Did Zuko think she was interested in only his money? It wouldn't be too bad of a guess. She was interested in him, but because of him and, of course, his quest for the Avatar. Money didn't have anything to do with it. But the assumption that she was after his money could be a problem. How could she show him that his money didn't mean a thing?

"I see the wheels in your head turning, Katara," Jet said. "what are you thinking?"

She looked up and smiled sweetly at Jet's concerned look. "Nothing, Jet. It's nothing. Could you tell the men to come down and get their tunics? I need the table to cook."

Jet raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he left with his own tunics. Katara went back to her thinking. This dilemma was harder than she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko had seen the whole thing. Jet's kiss, the way he'd looked at her, and he wasn't convinced that he was fine with Katara's rejection. Not by a long shot. As Jet came out of the galley, Zuko grabbed his tunic in his fist and pulled him to the side. Far enough away that Katara wouldn't hear them talking.

"What do you think you are doing?" he growled.

Jet smiled innocently. "I'm going to tell the others to get their tunics," he said.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Zuko said. "What are you doing with Katara?"

Jet's smile turned into a smirk. "I'm flirting with her. She's cute and fun."

"Stay away from her," Zuko growled deep in his throat.

Jet chuckled as if hearing a funny joke. "You have no right to make demands. I know that you want nothing to do with her, that you're trying to not get involved. I'm helping you. Just step back and let me have her. It's as simple as that." Jet paused, raising an eyebrow, and said, "Unless you really do want her."

Zuko sharply let go of Jet's tunic. "No," he growled reluctantly. "I don't want her."

Jet stared at him and smiled smugly. As if he'd won a game. "Then you'll have no objection if I go after her." He started past, but paused. "Oh, and your tunics are finished." he said before heading to the deck.

Zuko ground his teeth together. Yes, he didn't want to become involved with a she-pirate who was only temporarily sailing with them. It would only make things awkward and harder to deal with when she left. There was no benefit to her being here.

He started into the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway. Katara was chewing on her lip as she thought. The tunics were neatly sorted in front of her on the dining table, but she was fidgeting with one in front of her. He looked closer and saw that her lean fingers were playing over the gold flame embroidered on his tunics. Her tan skin contrasted nicely with the gold thread.

Katara had pulled her hair into a braid that had multiple strands of hair sticking out at odd angles, and her dress was starting to show the wear of wearing it day in and day out. But, even in her state of disarray, she looked pretty to his eyes. It amazed him that she could do half the things she did with her shoulder, and not complain about it once.

Zuko furrowed his brow in thought. She hadn't complained once. That wasn't a good sign. Katara had shown no hardship, weakness, or anything else since being on the ship, except a bit of fatigue. He'd seen the wound. It had bee deep. Anyone else would be sweating at the simplest of tasks. But she was unaffected.

He walked into the kitchen. Katara looked up and her hands stilled their movement over his clothing. She put on her smile and said, "What can I do for you, boss?" Zuko didn't say a word. He walked around the table and stopped next to her. Katara looked up at him, but he just turned her, looped a finger around the strap of her dress, and pulled it down.

"Zuko!" Katara said, reaching up to keep her dress in place. Zuko kept her still and pushed her hair away, examining the wound. It was scabbed over the stitches and healing nicely. But it looked days ahead of what it usually took to be healed.

"Zuko, this isn't entirely the best place to be looking at my wounds," Katara said in a soft voice. It jogged him out of this thoughts, though.

He looked down at her shoulder and realized he'd almost stripped her in a public place with no thought to her. He blushed, but pushed the strap back and settled her hair again. "Sorry," he said, stepping back. She turned around to look at him, blush filling her cheeks with color.

"It would seem that you are healed enough to leave the ship," Zuko said, clearing his throat. "The next time we dock, I shall give you enough money for a room and a few meals. You can get a job somewhere and move on from your old life." He picked up his tunics from in front of her. "Thank you for repairing them."

He turned and left the kitchen, not looking back for fear of making himself look like a bigger idiot. This was the best thing to do. He'd said he would drop her off once she was healed. She was healed. Yes; the right thing to do. Then why was it so hard for him to feel right?


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Accounting is taking a lot of my time up. But i'll try to update more. Thanks for all of your comments. They really helped me through my writers block. Thanks again. Enjoy the new Chapter.**

Katara stared at the sea. It was calm today. Odd how it always was on the days most depressing to her. They'd docked in a town not far off Zuko's original course so they could drop her and resupply quickly. She stood on the deck of the ship, staring at the town. It was small and not much of anything, if what her eyes told her were to be believed. A few houses, a couple businesses, and tons of fish and sailing boats.

Iroh paused next to her and smiled softly. "I put some of my special tea blends in this bag for you," he said, putting a leather bag in her hand.

Katara took it with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Iroh," she said.

He nodded. "You know," he said, "my nephew may think he knows what he wants, but he still has a ways to go before he realizes that he has everything he truly needs to be happy. I think he needs you around, Katara."

She blushed and looked down. "I don't think so, Iroh," she said. "I'm just a nuisance to him."

Iroh raised an eyebrow and smiled knowingly. "That is not how I see it. One does not embrace the way you two did, unless there is a connection." Katara looked up at him with wide eyes, and blushed even more. He chuckled slightly, but then squeezed her hand. "Zuko is unsure of anything, Katara. He hides it very well, but I can see the indecision in his eyes whenever we talk about his old life. But you have brought something back. A conflict, a reaction. Whatever you may call it, it is something. Stay and help him find himself."

Katara stared at the old man for a moment longer, before shaking her head. "No, Iroh," She said. "I'm sorry, but I promised to leave once I was healed. Not obeying my promise would only discredit me. I would be of little help to him if I were proved unreliable. He does not trust me now, as I was a pirate."

Iroh nodded. "I understand what you are talking about. I do not like it, but I understand," he said. "I wish you the best of luck in whatever you do."

Katara nodded. She turned and started toward the ramp. Jet caught up to her from across the deck and said, "I'm suppose to give you this." He took a small pouch out and handed it to her.

She took it and felt the weight in her hand. "This can't be the money I was promised," she said. "There's too much here."

Jet smiled, flashing his teeth. "The crew got together and added a few extra coins. We like you. It's our way of saying thanks for everything you did for us."

Katara looked at the bag and then to Jet. She smiled and threw her arms around him in a hug. "I know you're not thrilled with my rejection, Jet," she said as she pulled back. "But I'm glad you're my friend."

He smiled. "It's better to be the second choice than none at all, if given the option. But keep me in mind if you ever get lonely." Katara laughed at his wink and started down the ramp.

With each step, she felt sadder and sadder. She was practically walking away from her mission and her feelings, but she knew she had to do this. Trust was the key to everything she had planned. If Zuko didn't trust her to fulfill a promise she'd made, he wouldn't trust her with anything else. Walking away was the best thing. Too bad it made her heart ache.

She'd become accustomed to the 'normality' of the ship, it's crew, and had almost figured out it's owner's mood swings. It was a nice change from her life as a pirate; raised by other pirates in a manner that would scare even the toughest priests. And it hurt to leave that behind, even temporarily.

Katara's feet hit the dirt on the dock, causing her to breath in a lungful of fish tainted air. She gagged for a moment at the taste before coughing. She cleared her throat and turned for a look at the ship. Some of the soldiers, who weren't loading new supplies, were waving. Iroh was smiling and Jet was waving both hands like an idiot. The Navigation crew was smiling, and Nuko was yelling out "Good luck!"

Katara laughed and returned the waves. "See you around!" she called back. Her eyes traveled the line of waving faces. It seemed strange and nice at the same time, that the faces belonged to fire nation soldiers. But she enjoyed the look on them.

Her eyes landed on a face she didn't expect to see at her farewell. Zuko stood at the end of the ship; out of the way of the others, but she could still see him watching her. Her smile brightened slightly and she raised her hand to her mouth. "Thanks for the fun, Boss!" she yelled loud enough for the entire crew to hear. Everyone stopped and stared at their prince.

His eyes flashed golden in anger, but Katara could see the small smile that threatened to show. She laughed and turned, walking down the dock. Each step she took, made her brain work faster on how to get back on the ship. Her mission wasn't over. Not by a long shot. Unfortunately, her mind was drawing a blank. No plans came to her, nothing jumped up to be noticed.

She groaned and continued to walk, not paying attention to where she was going. That didn't mean she wasn't aware of what was happening around her. To her right, a small boy was swiping a dried apple from a vender's booth. Said vender was showing a young lady his newest import of ribbons. They did look pretty, but Katara needed to save her money for now.

What she saw on her left, though, made her stop. She turned and stared, not believing her eyes. There, haggling with a fisherman, was Sokka. Aang stood off to the side, looking neutral at the scene before him. Katara just stared. The Avatar. Just standing there.

He looked around, scanning the booths along the dock. When his eyes landed on her, he did the most unexpected thing she could imagine. He smiled and waved her over. Katara was so stunned by this action, she just obeyed. She stood next to Aang while Sokka continued to argue with the fishmonger.

The Avatar smiled up at her. "You're the girl who kidnapped me. Katara, right?" he said as if it were perfectly normal to be conversing with a person like her.

"Yes," she said, unsure of what to really say.

"I'm Aang, as you know. Sokka's there," he pointed to the red faced boy. It looked kinda funny. Katara kept from giggling, though. Aang nodded, as if understanding her humor. Then, out of nowhere, he said, "It's amazing you don't know anything about your past."

Katara's mood dimmed a bit. Bring up her past, or lack there of, was a touchy subject with her. Where her fellow pirates could tell tales of their childhoods and their early mischievous pranks, she was lost in the dark. Unable to call up even the shadow of a memory. "If you're going to say he's my brother, you are sadly mistaken. I have no brother." she said sternly.

"How do you know?" the boy asked, looking up at her. "You can't remember your past. So how do you know if you have a brother or not?"

Katara sighed. "Because a brother means I have a family. People like me do not have family outside of our crew. It's painful for them, to know that we do bad things to people. I'd rather not inflict that kind of pain on someone who doesn't even know what my favorite color is."

Aang nodded. And it wasn't a 'I kinda know what you're going through' nod; it was a 'I understand more than you think' nod. Katara returned her attention to Sokka. His arm motions were a bit stiff. Probably from where she'd stabbed him. She leaned to the side a bit, whispering, "Why are you so nice to me, Aang? You should be angry or something."

"Why?" he asked, genuinely confused. "You were only doing what you were told to do. Can't be angry about that."

Katara stared at him for a moment in wonder. This boy was as zen as a monk could get, it seemed. Almost nothing bothered him. He was wise, but not stuck up. He was comforting, but fun loving. He was everything against the normal monk. Katara snorted at her thoughts. "You are one weird monk, Avatar," she said.

Aang only smiled. Sokka finished up his argument and turned. He froze in place as she saw Katara standing next to Aang. She could see the conflict in his eyes. His sister (as he saw her) was standing next to the boy she had tried to kidnap and who was also his friend.

"What are you doing here?" he asked low in his throat.

Katara didn't really have an answer, but one slipped out before she could stop it. "Can I catch a ride with you two?"


	11. Chapter 11

Katara held her breath for a moment. She wasn't sure why she had said those words, but she couldn't take them back now. Sokka glared back at her, anger and hate and confusion clear in his eyes. He was as conflicted as much as she was nervous. She'd never been in this position before, asking someone she'd tortured for a lift. It didn't really come up in daily life or anything.

Aang glanced between the two, waiting for any sort of word to pass between the two. Finally, Sokka said, "Why should we? You tied me up and tortured me, and then you helped capture Aang. Why should we let you tag along with us?"

Katara swallowed and said, "Because I'm your sister."

Sokka stiffened. She'd played the sister card, though she didn't know why. "You don't believe that, do you?" he asked, meaning her believe she was his sister.

She sighed. "No, I don't," she answered. "But I need a ride somewhere; anywhere. I'm sorry I had to do what I did, and I won't make any excuses for it. It's over, done, and in the past. So, can I get a ride?"

Sokka snorted. "You don't need to ask me for permission. It's Aang's bison," he said stubbornly

Katara stopped short. "Bison? That's how you get around?" she asked.

"Appa's a flying bison," Aang pipped up happily.

Katara blinked slowly, absorbing everything in. "Flying bison?" she said. After a moment of thought, she said, "Makes sense."

Aang smiled. "I'm all for you coming along with us. What do you think, Sokka?" He turned to the teenager.

Sokka glared at Katara. She finally just said, "Look, I think we could work this out. I'm not your sister, but I can be helpful. Sewing, cooking," she raised an eyebrow as she said, "Teaching you waterbending."

The last was the deal breaker for him. He slowly nodded, though she could see that he was still cautious around her. "Alright," he said. "You can tag along." Katara sighed in relief. "We'll leave after I come back from this fishing run." He turned and helped the fish monger he'd been talking to.

Aang smiled up at her. "This will be fun! Finally, a new friend."

Katara stiffened at the title, but said nothing. She'd already strained things with Sokka. To contradict or correct Aang would only add onto the tenseness between them. She was wise to hold her tongue. Instead, she asked, "What are you gonna do while Sokka's out fishing?"

Aang shrugged. "Not sure." He turned to her a bit and beamed for a second. "You should meet Appa." He grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the docks. They traveled through town and into the mountains. Katara followed and climbed up the rocks, making sure her money and tea were secure in her pockets so they wouldn't fall out.

After a few seconds of climbing over some difficult rocks, Aang raced into a cave that was carved out of the mountain. Katara waited a moment to catch her breath and stared into the cave. It was darker than a normal cave would be. As she stared a little bit longer, Aang rushed out, grabbed her hand, and pulled her back in as if he were a kid trying to get his mother to see a display in a toy store.

Katara followed and blinked. In front of her, taking up most of the cave, was a large white bison with a brown arrow on his head. He had large horns and, even from her angle, she could see he had six legs and a large wooden saddle strapped to his back. Aang stood by the animal and proudly said, "This is Appa. Appa, this is Katara. She's going to be riding with us."

The bison opened his mouth and gave a soft roar. Katara's gaze went to the rows of teeth and sighed as she saw the tale tell signs of the great beast being an herbivore. She'd seen the same teeth patterns on some of the animals that she'd transported in her last life. That was a good thing. He didnt' think she could ride something that would eat her when she turned her back.

"Come say hello to Appa," Aang said, hugging the bison.

Katara inched forward, careful to go slow. She reached out her hand and patted the bison's head. "Hello, Appa," she said.

Appa roared and licked her, lifting her off the floor. She landed on her feet, stepped back, and wiped the drool off of her clothes. Aang laughed at her and rubbed the bison's head. Katara looked down at herself. When she looked back up, she laughed.

"He likes you," Aang said.

"I can see that," she said with a smile.

Aang sat down on the cave floor and said, "Wanna play a game while we wait for Sokka to get back?"

Katara looked down a the kid and shrugged. "Why not? What do you wanna play?"

"I don't know. What do you want to play?" he answered.

Katara almost laughed at his childishness. She sank onto the cave floor and said, "I would say Pai-Sho, but we don't have any of the tiles."

Aang nodded. He was quiet for a moment before pipping up. "Let's braid Appa's hair," he said.

Katara stared at him for a moment and shrugged. "Sure," she said. "Why not."

**I am sorry if Aang seems to be a little bit bipolar-ish at the end of this chapter. I just thought of how some people act when they are bored. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	12. Chapter 12

Zuko stood on the deck of his ship, staring at the sky. He had been angry earlier, at Katara's good bye. It was intentional, he knew. She had wanted one last thing to laugh at before never seeing him again. And, though he'd been angry at first, he had laughed as well.

He hadn't been planning to see her off, originally. He had kept himself in his room until the ship left the dock. But, somehow, he'd found himself up on the deck, watching her wave to his crew. He watched her, her smile sad that she was leaving. But, when she'd spotted him in the shadows, her smile had brightened. Zuko had hoped that that would be the last thing she did, but, instead, she had called out "Thanks for the fun, Boss!" The look on his crew's face would have been priceless if he weren't already trying to forget the 'fun' she was secretly implying.

Zuko sighed to himself. He'd never admit it, but he was going to miss her...well, maybe just a little. "There's going to be a storm," his uncle said, coming to stand next to him.

Zuko searched the skies. "There's not even a cloud. How do you know-"

"When one becomes my age, one knows when a storm is coming," Iroh said.

Zuko shrugged. "We have to keep moving. The Avatar must be found and we waisted enough time here, dropping off the girl." And, just like that, he retreated behind his angry facade. He turned and settled on Palk, the captain. "Set our course for North. We have to catch up with the Avatar."

Palk looked at him. "But General Iroh said there was a storm coming. He is rarely wrong with these matters."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "My uncle is not in charge here. I am. There are no clouds in the sky. Set a course for North." He walked to the door and walked through it, making his way down into the lower decks.

Palk watched him go and looked at Iroh. "Well, he's back to his unpleasant self. Shame, though. I liked it when he was mellower."

Iroh nodded his agreement. "He was almost like his old self when Katara was here. Even better, actually." He sighed in disappointment. "I am starting to think that leaving Katara at the dock was a bad idea." Iroh looked up at Palk and said, "You might as well do as he says. If we're lucky, we'll miss the worst of the storm."

Palk nodded and went to do as he had been ordered.

An hour later, the ship was being thrown about by the waves as if it were a ping pong ball. The storm had come and it was rocking the warship effortlessly. Zuko was slammed against the railing hard enough to know he would have a couple of bruises after this was over.

He surveyed the deck. Most of the crew had tied themselves to the railing with strong rope. Those that hadn't were trying to work the ship so it would survive the thrashing the waves were giving it. Zuko should have listened to his uncle.

Katara looked outside of the cave, watching the rain come down and the wind churn the waters. Though she wasn't that fond of Sokka, the lack of his return with such brutal weather, worried her. Her hands stilled in braiding Appa's hair. "Aang," she said.

The boy's head appeared above Appa. He'd been lying on the bison's head the entire time, bored after a few minutes of braiding. "Yeah, Katara?" he asked.

"Sokka's not back and the storm's getting pretty bad. I think we should go look for him."

Aang looked out at the storm and stiffened. Slowly, his jovial self faded away to be replaced by stiffness. "The last time I was out in the storm, Appa and I were trapped in an iceberg for 100 years," he said softly.

Katara could hear the uncertainty and fear in his voice. She reached up and lightly touched his hand. He looked down at her and met her blue eyes. "We need to go get Sokka," she said. Aang nodded and jerked his head to the saddle.

Once Katara was seated in the large contraption, she held on as the bison walked out of the cave and jumped into the air. They started to fly and Katara gripped the saddle even tighter. This was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. It was exhilarating, but she couldn't completely enjoy it. For some reason, she was worried about Sokka. She had no relationship with him, but she couldn't help but feel worried. Must be all that time when no one worried about her. Either way, she scanned the ocean, hoping for even a glimpse of him through the storm.

Rain drops stung her eyes, but she wiped them and continued to search. After what seemed like half an hour, she spotted a black dot. "Aang!" she cried over the wind. "Go down! I see them!"

Aang looked over, saw the dot, and maneuvered Appa down. As they came closer to the fishing boat, a large wave engulfed the small raft. It turned the small boat over, breaking it into a million tiny pieces. Katara scanned the water, crying out "Sokka! Sokka! Where are you?" She didn't see any sign of him in the water, nor any sign of the fish monger.

Katara sat up and yelled, "Aang! I can't see-" Her voice died as she saw a huge tidal wave rise up before them. Aang was looking over the side of Appa's head, not noticing it advancing. Katara pointed and said "AANG!" He looked up just in time to see the water come down on top of them, dragging them under the ocean.

The air left Katara's lungs, making it hard to breath. She felt panic rise in her. She didn't know which way was up. She looked around and her eyes widened to see Sokka's still form floating downward. She kicked at the water, using her bending to surround her head with a bubble and forcing the water out of it.

Once she could breath again, she kicked and clawed and propelled her way to Sokka. With one forceful move, she used the water around him to skyrocket his body to the surface. She spotted the fish monger and did the same thing for him.

Now that those two were safe, she had to find Aang and Appa. And quickly. Her air was failing in her bubble. She turned around, frantically looking for Aang, but there was no sign of him. Her air was now completely gone. She had to get to the surface before she suffocated. Katara struggled to move her arms in a bending move, but she managed to do it. The water around her pushed her up to the surface, rushing around her and making her dress cling to her body.

As she broke the surface, the bubble popped around her head, she dragged in a breath of air, and looked around. For a few seconds, she was airborne. Nothing around her but the air and the rain falling down onto her body. She looked over the water, but saw nothing. She fell back into the icy ocean with a large splash. When she resurfaced, she felt something grabbing her.

Her first instinct was to fight. And she did. She water whipped the person holding her and she sank back into the water. She heard a yelp and turned around as best she could against the current. What she saw made her stare. Jet was smiling down at her, his wet hair slicked back from his face. He was in a small boat, leaning over the side. His cheek was cut and the blood was being smeared over his skin by the rain.

"If I had known you were going to fight me, I would have brought Zuko!" he joked over the wind. He reached for her again. This time, though, she gripped his hand and hauled herself into the boat. She curled up in the corner, making sure she was out of the way. With a quick look of who was in the boat, she saw Palk, Fona, and Nuko steering the boat and holding onto the sails.

They smiled down at her. "Hey, Katara," Palk said, jamming the rutter to the right.

"Need a lift?" Fona said, holding onto the sails.

Katara stared up at them. "What are you doing out here? This storm is terrible!" she asked over the wind.

Jet crouched next to her and kept her low. "Zuko said we needed to move out. Good thing, too, or we may not have caught you." he said in her ear.

Katara kept low, but continued to scan the sea. She saw Sokka and the fish monger holding onto the piece of driftwood they'd managed to find. They couldn't see her and she didn't' try to get their attention. It they did, they would try to get their help and this was help that would only get Sokka into even more trouble. So she kept quiet, and watched. Where was Aang?

As the small boat finally came close to the warship, the crew leaned over the side and called down to the group. Ropes were dropped off the side and Nuko quickly tied them to the boat. He tugged once and the boat started to rise out of the water. It was hard going, as the wind was doing its best to dunk the boat back into the icy ocean. Katara held onto the side, hoping she wouldn't fall in again.

The boat had been lifted halfway up the side of the boat before a bright light filled the water. Katara looked over at it and tightened her grip on the boat. The light became brighter and brighter until suddenly, Appa came flying out of the water. Aang sat on his head, holding the reins that attached to the bison's horns. But Aang was glowing. The arrow on his head, his blue eyes, and the tattoos on his hands were all glowing so brightly, that Katara had to squint to see him.

With three graceful moves, Aang pulled Sokka and the fish monger out of the water with a water tunnel, and into the saddle. He looked once at Katara and flew away. The light grew dimmer and dimmer until it no longer could be seen.

Katara just stared at the space until Jet shook her shoulder, getting her attention. She looked over her shoulder and realized that the boat had been lifted all the way up to the deck. With the help of Jet, she was handed over to Jacob, who steadied her on the deck. The moment her feet touched the deck, the weather cleared up. The rain stopped, the clouds parted, and the sun shown down over the now calming sea.

Katara felt a blanket being draped around her shoulders and she pulled it close around her body. Her soaked dress was pressing against her body and she didn't really want to show that to the crew. She looked around and felt relieved to see the crew's smiling faces. "What were you doing out in that storm?" she asked.

Palk secured the boat and said, "Following Zuko's orders. He said we needed to get to the Avatar, so we were to head north."

Katara stared, dumbfounded. "You all could have been killed by the storm," she said. They could have died in that storm. Hell, it was violent enough. Anger started to rise in her at Zuko. How dare he put these men in danger because of his damn pride.

The crowd around her parted and Zuko walked forward. His golden eyes stared at her. He looked...relieved. As he drew close, he extended his arms, as if to hug her. It was out of character of Zuko, but Katara reacted in that one moment. She raised her hand...and slapped his wet cheek.

The sound filled the air and a tense silence settled over the deck. The slap had sent Zuko's head to the side and he looked shocked. He looked back at her slowly. Katara raised a finger and said, "How dare you put your mens' lives at risk for the Avatar. You didn't have to sail out into the storm, you know. He was in town."

Zuko stared at her and then his face grew red in his own anger. "It was clear when we sailed," he countered.

"That's not an excuse! You risked these mens' lives. They could be dead now!" Katara's voice raised a few octaves.

"If we hadn't been here, you would be dead!" he yelled back.

"I was handling everything just fine!"

"Really!" Zuko said sarcastically. "Floating in the middle of the ocean, with no boat or way back to shore, is 'handling everything'?"

Katara growled. "You're an idiot," she said.

"You're a peasant," he countered.

"You're a moron," she said a little louder.

Zuko gritted his teeth and yelled, "You're a damn devil she-pirate!"

Katara was silent for a moment, feeling as if she'd just been slapped in the face. Tears formed in her eyes, but she held them back. She didn't yell, though she wanted to. Instead, she said, very calmly, "You're an ass." With that, she turned on her heel and walked to the lower decks, leaving Zuko standing in the midst of his crew. All of whom, where giving him the dirtiest looks one could imagine. At that moment, he did feel like an ass.

**Thanks for reading guys. Sorry I used such powerful language, but I felt it just fit. And sorry this is a long chapter. I just kept writing. Thanks again. You guys are the best. And thanks to my loyal readers/reviewers.**


	13. Chapter 13

Katara sat in the kitchen by the fire. The crew had jumped at the chance of helping her. Nuko had given her one of his new tunics, Palk had given her a pair of his old trousers that were too small for him, and Jacob had brought her a pair of his too big socks his brother had given him a while back. Jet had brought her a towel to wrap her hair, a blanket to wrap around her shoulders, and was sitting by her side, his arm draped around her waist. She didn't mind it. She even leaned against this shoulder taking in the comfort.

"I'm sorry about my nephew's temper," Iroh said, handing her a cup of steaming tea. The bag he'd given her had gotten wet, making the blend useless. But, thank god she still had her money.

Katara took the cup and held it for a moment, feeling the warmth seep into her fingers. She stared at the fire in the stove. "He..." She didn't know what to say. He'd been angry, rude, mean...and hurtful. "He called me a she-pirate," she finally said.

Jet's hold tightened around her and he rested his chin on her head. "What does he know," he said. "He's making himself look like an idiot. You know what, he is an idiot. He doesn't deserve you."

Katara chuckled and sniffed. Palk handed her a handkerchief. She blew her nose gently and wiped at her eyes. The crew had crowded into the kitchen, all taking her side in this. They'd come down after she'd changed out of her wet clothes and were trying to make her feel better. They were succeeding, too. No, she wasn't smiling or anything. But she felt better because she didn't have to hide her crying. On her old ship, she would have been met with awkward males and that would have made her feel even worse. So she'd taken to hiding everything she was sad or crying. Here, she didn't have to do that.

She pulled the blanket closer around her and sipped her tea. The flavors warmed and sparked in her mouth. She smiled at Iroh, who was happily making tea for everyone else in the kitchen. This was cozier than she'd felt in a long time. But she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jet asked, looking down at her.

She bit her lip and said, "I'm not sure if I'll be staying on board for very long this time."

"What?" Jet said, turning towards her more. "What's brought this on?"

Katara sat up and met his eyes. "Well, Zuko's captain here. He can kick me off or let me stay on. Either way, it's his call. And I just slapped him a while ago. He'll probably throw me overboard any minute." She raised her voice in panic.

Jet wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "He'll do no such thing. If he does, he'll have to go through me and the rest of the crew." The other crew members nodded their agreement.

Jacob leaned forward and said, "Don't you worry, Katara. We got your back."

She smiled at them and nodded. The room fell back into their comfortable silence. Finally, Nuko asked, "What was it like, riding that bison?" They turned to look at her.

"It was," she said, pausing to find the right words. "Like I was on top of the world. As if I could reach out and collect the clouds. It was free and...almost perfect." She looked up and smiled. "If it hadn't been raining, it would have been." The men chuckled for a moment, but fell silent as they realized someone was standing in the door way.

They looked over and saw Zuko with his arms by his side. Immediately, the crew focused their death glares at him. Katara swallowed some more tea, trying to calm her nerves. She didn't to look at him at the moment. She still had some anger inside her from their confrontation.

"Katara," he said slowly. "I would like to talk to you for a moment." The people in the room tensed. "I promise not to do anything untoward," he growled out, glaring at his men. They settled a bit when Katara stood up.

She placed her cup on the bench and walked out of the kitchen, taking the blanket with her. Though the kitchen may be warm and cozy with the fire burning hotly, the rest of the ship was cold. She wasn't going to give up her warmth just because Zuko wanted to talk to her.

They'd docked in an alcove not long after getting out of the storm, so there was no one around as Zuko led her to the stern of the boat. They went as far back as the living quarters would allow them. When Zuko finally turned to her, she'd pulled the blanket so close around her, that she had turned it into a type of cloak.

Zuko was quiet for a moment before blurting out, "I'm sorry." Katara blinked, saying nothing. He continued. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and I called you names. That wasn't right of me. But you had no right to slap me."

Katara gritted her teeth. His apology had been going fine up until that last sentence. "You deserved it," she said. "How could you sail into a storm? I know for a fact that Iroh can tell if a storm is coming or not and how bad it'll be. Why did you go against his orders?"

"Because I need the Avatar," Zuko said, becoming impatient.

"Why?" Katara asked. "Why is he so important? Why would you put your men in danger to capture the Avatar?" She advanced with each question until she was close enough to him to stare him straight in the eye.

Zuko turned away, rubbed his head with on hand in frustration, and turned back. "Do you know how I got this scar?" he asked, pointing to his burn.

Katara nodded. "Your father gave it to you," she said. Everyone knew about the fallen prince.

"That's right," Zuko nodded. "He gave it to me because I disrespected him and would not fight him in an agni kai. This burn has marked me as an outsider; a person without honor. The only way to return that honor, is to bring him the Avatar."

Katara met his fiery gaze. "Your honor is not above these men's lives. They will follow if you ask, will fight if you ask, but don't expect them to lay down their lives for you if you're going to be stupid and not think."

Zuko stared. "You're insulting me," he said.

"I'm telling you the truth," she said. "You weren't thinking, Zuko. Iroh said there was a strom and you sailed, anyway. Just to chase the Avata-"

"Not just the Avatar," he said, coming closer. Katara felt his presence and power webbing off of him. She could also see the fire in his eyes. "I wanted to leave the docks so I wouldn't have to worry about you again."

Katara swallowed hard. "Worry about me?" she asked.

Zuko turned red. "Worried that you may get back on the boat and corrupt my crew." Zuko looked away and over at a wall, as if it had become the most interesting thing in the world.

Katara bit her lip to keep from laughing. It was the worst lie she'd ever heard. She knew why Zuko had left so quickly. He wanted to get a way from her because she was getting under his skin. She should be happy that her plan was finally getting into motion and she would soon be able to return to her pirate family, but she didn't. She just felt the overwhelming urge to do something.

"Zuko," she said softly.

He looked up and she leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips. He was stunned for a moment, but kissed back, reaching for her. She allowed him to hold her, feeling the warmth in her stomach again. Yes. This was what she wanted in a kiss. Warmth. Fire. Desire.

She pulled back slightly and said, "Apology accepted." Zuko smiled at her and leaned forward again. Katara moved out of his arms, though. At his hurt look, she smiled and said, "I better go tell the others to cancel the boiling tar. Don't want you to get too hurt, you know. We've got an Avatar to capture."

Zuko stared. "What?" he asked

Katara smiled and shrugged. "I'm helping you capture the Avatar. You'll have your honor back in no time," she said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" he asked.

She reached under her blanket and pulled out a brown cloth gauntlet. "I have a friend who can use this to find the Avatar."


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear reader, I know I may have skipped a few things, but I wanted to move quickly. So, thanks for understanding. Enjoy.**

The place they walked into was the low of the back swamp low. It was like a barn, but someone had put in a bar and added a couple of rooms. Everyone in there was either drunk or getting there. Zuko and Iroh stood close to Katara, who was fine with everything around her. She'd frequented this place enough to know that no one would bother you as long as you didn't spill anyone's drink or insult their mother.

She looked around the rowdy room, searching for the one person who would be able to help them. A loud Smack! filled the room. It was coming from the crowd. Yup, she'd found her person. Katara pushed her way through the crowd, Zuko and Iroh following her.

She shoved people aside until she reached the center. A man and a woman sat at a table, hands locked in a gruesome battle of arm wrestling. The woman had long black hair, some of it falling over her eye, short sleeves, pale skin, and a red tattoo on her arm. She wasn't even breaking as sweat as her opponent tried to take down her gloved hand.

With one jerk, she pinned his hand to the rough wooden surface. The crowd roared and banged their cups on other surfaces, making as much noise as they could. The woman raised her hands in the air and welcomed the cheering. She turned and spotted Katara, who had started to smile at the woman's actions.

"Katara, you old sea temptress," the woman said, giving her a hug. Katara returned it in kind.

"Great to see you, June," she said, pulling back. She turned to the side and said, "This is Iroh and Zuko." Katara turned back to her friend. "We need your help in tracking someone."

June smiled and sank onto the bench. "Always willing to help a friend in need. Who do you need to find?"

Katara was wise enough not to mention the Avatar here, where the walls had ears and even the drunkest of the men could repeat their words to others. Instead, she pulled out the cloth gauntlet and handed it to June. "I swiped this from the person we're tracking."

"What do I get out of this?" June asked.

Katara's smile twitched. There was the June she'd known all these years. She may be greedy, but she was honest and did a good job when paid. Katara leaned forward and said, "How about I give you Captain's best kept secret?"

June smiled. She'd always hated Captain and would do anything to undermined him as much as possible. "Nyla's sure to find them," she said. "I trained him myself, you know." She stood and walked out of the building. Katara kept in step with her and the two got out quicker than Zuko and Iroh, who were having trouble getting through the crowd.

"Cute boyfriend, Katara," June said in a low voice, as they waited for the two to make their way out of the crowd.

Katara blushed and answered, "He's not my boyfriend."

June raised an eyebrow. "A lover then? I knew you weren't the perfect princess you show to others. Congrats, girl."

Katara shook her head. "Not that either," she said. She leaned forward and whispered, "He's a target. We're after the Avatar and Captain wants him found."

"Too bad," the bounty hunter said. "He's cute." Katara nodded her agreement as the men finally made it outside. June turned to a pile of fur and said, "Nyla, wake up." Instantly, the large animal jumped to to its feet. It was large, had four legs, furry, and always reminded Katara of a mutated ferrate. It sniffed for a moment, before nuzzling Katara's cheek. She petted its neck.

June snapped her fingers and held up the gauntlet. The Shisu smelled the item for a moment then sniffed the air. The more he sniffed, the more active he became until he was pulling at his collar and leash, trying to follow the scent he'd picked up.

June climbed up into the saddle, grabbing the reigns and gripped her whip. Katara quickly secured herself behind June and helped Zuko up behind her. Iroh had a few extra minutes of trouble before the bounty hunter commanded Nyla to lower himself so Iroh could climb on. Once he was one and secured, June snapped her whip and they took off.

It wasn't quite like riding the bison, but it was still some experience. They raced through the woods, the Shisu's gate fast, even paced, and smooth, despite it's large size and the passengers it carried. Katara held on to June as the Shisu took a sharp turn. She started to slide a bit, but Zuko's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his chest. She looked up and smiled her thanks.

The Shisu took them all over the place. To a town, a mountain, through the forest, to the beach, everywhere. And every time, they got just a little bit closer. At least, that was what Katara wanted to believe. June had never failed before, she was too good at her job, but the Avatar may have covered his tracks too good to tell.

Katara felt Nyla start to move toward the north, when she spotted something farther down the shore. "Wait," she said, sliding off the Shisu. She ran down the beach until she stopped next to a shipwrecked boat. The figure head was of a dragon. Something about it was familiar to her, but she didn't know what. It was as it were on the tip of her tongue to remember, but she couldn't quite grasp it.

She reached out and smoothed her fingers over the once polished wood, now ragged and splintered due to the constant waves that had crashed against it for who knew how long. Katara looked it over and turned her head to examine the carvings a bit more closely. She was studying them so closely, she didn't hear anyone approach until Zuko asked, "Do you recognize it?"

Katara jumped. "No," she said. "But it seems familiar." She traced her fingertips over the carvings and said, "I think this is a name or something. Bato, Bako? Something with a 'B'. I can't make out the rest." She straightened from her crouch and turned. "We better move if we want to capture the Avatar," she said, trying to cover up how unnerved she was. This was the closest she'd ever come to regaining any memories of her old life. And she didn't know how to react.

Instead of dwelling on it, though, she pushed the thoughts aside and climbed back onto Nyla. "Let's go," she said to June, wishing to be away from the boat. June understood her hidden message and cracked the whip the moment Zuko was seated on the Shisu. It sniffed the air once more and then took off, racing through the forest.

Katara kept her head low so she wouldn't be caught by any wayward branches. Zuko leaned forward, covering her. She looked up at him and saw him biting the inside of his cheek. "You okay?" she asked, reaching down to squeeze his knee in what she hoped was a comforting motion.

Zuko coughed and said, "Uncle's leaning on me. I can't breath." Katara leaned a bit and saw Iroh holding on to his nephew so he wouldn't slip. Unfortunately, the hold was cutting off Zuko's air supply. She smiled and let out a laugh, the sight dispelling her anxiety. Katara looked up and saw June smiling down at her. She winked, making Katara blush, before returning her attention to the path.

The Shisu lunged into the air, and broke through the tree line. As Nyla landed on his paws, Katara pulled out her daggers and scanned the area. At first, she didn't see anything, then, Nyla rushed forward and jumped over a large wall. His claws sank into the tile of the roof and cracked the courtyard floor as it jumped down.

Katara saw Aang and Sokka a moment before Zuko did. Her mouth fell open to say...something...but Zuko beat her to it. He slid from the Shisu and lunged toward Aang. Sokka raised some water from a nearby well to use, but Katara raised her hands and captured the water under her control.

Iroh slid off the Shisu and Katara followed suit. June worked better by herself. And she was trying to control Nyla. Some of the stupid nuns had started throwing perfume balls at the Shisu. They must have known that Shisus could only see with their noses. The Avatar must have known they were coming with this kind of creature. But how?

Katara's attention was drawn back to her fight with Sokka. She used the water to trip Sokka and freeze the liquid around his hands and feet, keeping him immobilize. Katara was about to turn and help Zuko, when a hand came out of the shadows and grabbed her arm. She whirled around, dagger in one hand while the other brought up a water whip. She stared at an older man, dressed in a blue tunic, with tan skin and long black hair.

He stared at her for a moment before saying, "Katara? You're alive...and grown." He said it as if he weren't sure of what to say. Then again, according to Sokka, people thought she was dead.

Katara didn't lower her weapons or stance. "Is that your boat out there in the sand?" she asked.

The man paused. "You remember?" he asked.

"Nothing. It looks familiar, is all," she said. "Are you Bato? Or Bako?" At his stunned expression, she rolled her eyes. "It's carved on the side of the ship." But the man was looking over her shoulder. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second. That was all the warning she had.

Katara turned around and made connection with Nyla's poisonous tongue. It had gone wild as the Shisu fell to the ground, unable to see anything with all of the perfume in the air. She flew back and hit a wall. Thank god the paralysis had kicked in, or she would be in pain right about now as she slumped to the ground, hair falling into her eyes a bit. The poison in a Shisu's tongue had a temporary paralysis reaction when coming in contact with a human's blood stream. It was why a Shisu had sharp spikes on their tongues.

She stared out in the direction her head had fallen. She saw the fallen Shisu, curled up with it's tale curled over his nose. Iroh was sprawled over June from where he'd fallen and, even from here, she could see June's offensive look on her face. Katara would have chuckled if her vocal cords hadn't been paralyzed. Her eyes quickly raked over the torn up area. Zuko wasn't seen.

Katara darted her eyes around, becoming agitated that she couldn't move her head. She had to find Zuko; make sure he was okay. Damn this stupid venom!

She felt someone pick her up, but, because of inability to move her head, she didn't know who. She wanted to fight, to move her body, but all her attempts were in vain. As the person lifted her, they turned her head so it was cradled against their chest. Katara could see tan skin from the corner of her eye. Sokka had picked her up and was now carrying her to Appa's saddle.

As she was handed up to the other man, she could see Zuko fighting Aang. Zuko's firebending was gaining the upper hand, but they were fighting over a well. Katara's heart started to race. If the Avatar used his waterbending, Zuko would be soaked. Fire bending would be come harder to handle. And, as if Aang had read her mind, he brought a wave of water up, soaking Zuko and pushing him back against the convent's wall.

The Shisu's tongue was still going wild, and struck Zuko. Katara hitched her breath as she watched him fall into a parlayzed heap. His eyes shown anger for a moment until he realized that she was being loaded onto to the bison's saddle. His eyes widened and she knew he was trying to get up.

She lost sight of him as she was lowered into the saddle and the sides blocked her view. There was the sound of people moving around her. "We got her?" Aang's youthful voice asked.

"We got her," Sokka said. He grabbed her wrists and started to tie them. "It took her long enough to find us with that gauntlet she swiped."

Katara would have stiffened if she could. They had planned this? They had wanted her to find the gauntlet with Aang's scent on it? Why?

But her thoughts were cut off as they soared into the air. They left the convent behind them. As well as Zuko, who stared up at the retreating figure of the flying bison, helpless to do anything.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear readers, I am so sorry that I keep pulling the two apart, and some of you may be getting frustrated with this; but I assure you, there is a reason for this. Can't tell you know, or you wouldn't be as excited for further chapters. Sorry. Enjoy the chapter. Thanks for understanding.**

Katara was slowly getting feeling back in her body. At least, enough to turn her head and say, "You planned me coming to find you? Why?"

Sokka looked at her. He looked neutral, while the man next to him was confused. "We all thought you were dead," the man said. "When the boat came back in pieces with only your father and the two young men that went out with you...we all assumed the worst."

Katara rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you," she said hotly. "I am not that girl. I don't have a family. You are mistaken about me."

Sokka shook his head. "You have to be her. No one else looks even remotely like her. You are Katara, my sister. You can tell yourself that it's not true, that I'm lying to you...but you would only be lying to yourself." With that, he turned away.

Katara felt her chest pinch, as if her heart was hurting at his rejection. She licked her lips and asked, "Do you say that because you want me to be your sister? So you know that she's out there and that you've found her?" She saw Sokka stiffen. She smirked by reflex. "Who's the one lying to themselves?"

He turned away from her, looking over the side of the saddle. She could understand his need to know where his sister was, but putting that thought onto her was unhealthy for him. Let him sulk and then he'll see that he was wrong.

Katara moved her eyes toward Aang, who was perched on Appa's head. "What's your part in this, Aang? Why help kidnap me? Is this pay back?"

He turned around and smiled. "No," he said. "I'm just flying my bison. I'm an innocent bystander." His smile gave nothing away. It was clear that Aang really was only a bystander.

Katara sighed. This really wasn't the way things were suppose to work out. She was suppose to help Zuko find the Avatar and capture him. After that, they were suppose to go to the Fire Nation. Zuko would get his honor back, Katara would plan an escape for Aang so it looked like an accident, and then...She had no clue. What would she do after that? Zuko would have regained his honor and been welcomed home.

Katara didn't have a home. She'd already factored in that the pirates probably wouldn't welcome her back with open arms. Not after what she had planned. It went against what she had originally been sent away for. Failing was not an option for them. But fail, she would. Anything to make Zuko happy. Something inside her wanted him to be happy, and was telling her to make him so.

She opened her eyes and said, "So, where are you taking me?" she asked to no one in particular.

Sokka twitched. "We're taking you to the North Pole with us. There, we can finally convince you that you are our Katara," he said. Katara wanted to argue, but decided not to. She was too tired.

Even as they traveled, her eyes began to grow heavy. She blinked once...twice...and she was out like a light.

Zuko laid in his bed, his thoughts swirling around the image of Katara being taken away. Why was it that she had to be taken away from him? He wanted to stop dwelling on this. But, with nothing else to do except lay there in bed and wait for the poison to wear off, this was not to be so. He remembered her eyes as she had been lifted into the saddle. Worried. Concerned...hopeful.

He didn't understand what about her made him concerned and attached to her. Sure she was funny, smart, adventurous, one hell of a kisser, a good cook, a good seamstress, and she didn't mind standing up to him...but what else was there that made her his friend. Zuko stiffened at the word. 'Friend'? Was she his friend? He'd had so many false ones, he didn't remember what a real friend was. But he knew that Katara was one.

Was that why he wanted her back? Because she was his friend? Or was it because of something else? His musings were cut short as Iroh walked into his room, carrying a cup of tea.

Iroh had been the only one who hadn't been hit by the Shisu, though he'd pretend so he could cover June. The thought was a bit creepy to Zuko, but he understood. He wouldn't mind that with Katara.

Zuko pushed that away. "Uncle," he said.

"I see you can talk again. It means the poison is wearing off. Here, have some tea." He helped his nephew into a sitting position and held the cup to his lips. Zuko sipped some of the hot brew and sighed.

"They have Katara," he said.

Iroh nodded. "I know. I saw. But I thought it would be better to get you and Ms. June back to the ship." He took a seat next to his nephews bed. "We will find her, Prince Zuko. We'll find her."

Zuko wished he could take comfort in that. "I'm not so sure, Uncle," he said. "How are we suppose to track them? We don't even know which way they're going."

Iroh scratched his beard. "I believe they were going North," he said. "Most likely to the North Pole."

Zuko looked at his uncle. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

The old ma smiled. "Where else would the Avatar go to learn waterbending? He needs a master and I doubt Katara is going to teach him anything that could be used against you. She's loyal."

Zuko flopped back against the pillows. Yes, she was that. Loyal, brave...a bit stubborn, but he liked that. Even though she'd slapped him because of that trait. He looked over at his uncle. "Can you tell the captain to take us north?"

Iroh nodded and stood. "Of course, Prince Zuko." He left, closing the door behind him. On the other side of the door, Iroh smiled. It may not have been 'please' or 'thank you', but Zuko hadn't barked an order. He'd asked for a request. Oh, how they needed to find Katara. She was a good influence on the boy.


	16. Chapter 16

Katara opened her eyes and found herself staring up at white canvas. She blinked once and then groaned softly as she felt her muscles tighten and stiffen under her skin. She didn't know how long she had been out, but she knew that the poison had worn off. She'd felt like this the last time a Shisu had hit her with that blasted tongue of theirs.

She tried to push herself up into a sitting position, but realized too late that her hands were still tied. She tested the rope. If anything else, she'd give it to Sokka, the knew how to make a tie knot. These were better than hers. She tested them one last time and gave up, not wanting to chafe her wrists anymore than they already were.

Instead, she took note of her surroundings. She was laying on a bed of soft pelts, probably South Pole lion-bears, judging by the feel of the fur underneath her. To her right, was a low set table with maps cluttered on top, a hastily made rack that held multiple weapons ranging from spears to archery equipment, a canvas bag stuffed into a corner, and a couple of mats that were occupied by Sokka, the man she'd met at the convent, and another man, who's back was facing her. They were sitting around a large steaming pot of something that smelled good.

The men turned to look at her. The man who'd been at the convent, smiled a bit at her being awake. "Good morning, Katara," he said.

She chuckled a bit, laying her head back down on the pelts. "If you were feeling what I was feeling, you wouldn't be saying 'good'." She sighed, letting her hands fall back to her lap. "Shisu poison is nasty to get out of the system."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that prince got hit," Sokka mumbled.

Katara snapped her gaze over to him. "Don't you ever say that about Zuko," she growled.

Sokka swallowed his mouthful of food. The man with his back to Katara, turned slowly. Katara took in his features. A black beard covered his chin and his hair was long with a few braids blended in. the skin was tan and rough, having been exposed to the ice and wind for what could have been years. His grey eyes stared at her, giving nothing away.

He picked up a bowl and walked toward her. He crouched down and extended it to her. Katara looked inside to see purple...liquid, of some sort. She smelled it and felt her stomach growl. She blushed and the man chuckled. "I guess you're hungry. Here, let me get that for you," he said, pulling out a knife and cut through the rope.

Katara rubbed circulation back into her wrists and sat up, keeping her eyes on his every move. "I'm Chief Hakoda," he said gently, putting the bowl and a spoon within her reach. She picked it up, sniffed it, then, sensing no poison, she dug into the food. Katara finished it quickly, barely tasting it.

She put the bowl down and said, "Are you going to believe that I am your Katara?"

The man looked at the others and motioned his head toward the tent flap. "Bato, why don't you take Sokka and Aang to meet the other men." At seeing the hurt face on Sokka's face, Hakoda smiled and said, "We'll talk later, son." Sokka nodded and left with Bato. The look he shot back was a mixture of resentment, hope, and uncertainty.

When they had left, Katara looked at Hakoda and said, "I'm not that Katara. I'm just Katara."

He nodded. "I believe you are who you say you are," he said. Katara stared. "But I have to know more about you before I know how to handle all of this. Tell me about yourself, Katara. How did you get here?" Hakoda crossed his legs and waited for her to say something.

Katara slid her hands under the pelt that covered her, reaching into her pockets and gripping her daggers. She didn't know this guy and, even though he seemed nice and understanding, she wouldn't let her guard down around him.

"My name is Katara," she started slowly. "I was found by pirates at the age of 7 and was raised by them up until a while ago, when I caught a ride with a ship, who left me in a town. The same town that I found Aang and Sokka in. I asked for a ride and they agreed, but Sokka had to do a small job for a fish monger. A storm hit while they were out on the water; Aang and I found them, but I was lost overboard and, later, found by the ship I had just left. Aang picked up Sokka and the fishmonger and flew away on Appa. I sailed with the ship for a while before going to the convent and getting hit by a Shisu's tongue. Sokka, Aang, and, what was that man's name? Bato? He also took me here. I woke up, ate some of that purple stuff, and I'm talking to you. That's my story."

Hakoda nodded. "Not all of it, though," he said.

Katara kept herself from paling. "Oh?" she asked. "You know my whole story, from beginning to end, now?"

Hakoda reached into a bag next to him and pulled out a blue ribbon. Attached to it was a blue stone, the symbol for water carved into the smooth surface. Katara stared at it before reaching for her own necklace. Hers was on a red ribbon and was made of a smooth grey stone, almost blue, but had no markings. Those had been the closest things she could come to for a necklace that had invaded her dreams all those years ago. But the necklace Hakoda held was familiar. It felt as if it belonged to her, as if it were a part of a memory.

"This," Hakoda said, "Belonged to my daughter. My Katara has given this necklace by her mother. It was the only thing that we had left of her after the storm. I keep it just in case I run into someone who might recognize it."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'recognize it'?"

Hakoda put the necklace on the pelt in front of her. "We Water tribe people never forget who we are. It's in us like the current of the water. Some water may be taken away from the ocean and flow into a river, then a creak, then into a small stream. But it will never forget where it came from. Even the water that is taken from the ocean by the sun, changed, and rained into a pond, will remember the ocean, though it may not recall what it is called. Katara would know who she was and bring back that information however she could."

He pointed to her necklace. "You tried to make something close enough for you to remember your old life. If not, then you saw it on someone else and wanted to copy it." He met her stare. "Which is it, Katara?"

She swallowed. She'd seen it in a few of her dreams, when she had been young and brought aboard the ship. They were her first remembered dreams. Someone was giving her a necklace and saying how much they loved her. That the necklace was important. When Katara had woken up, she'd felt the need to make a necklace like the one in the dream. However, being so young and not remembering all of what the necklace looked like, she had made the necklace on the memory of the dream, alone. After that, she never had the dream again, but she felt more loved when she wore it.

Katara licked her lips and quietly said, "I use to dream about someone giving me a necklace. I made this and was happy. I haven't taken this necklace off since I made it."

Hakoda pointed to the necklace on the pelt. "Would you mind wearing that one? Just for a moment?"

Katara paused. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no," she said. "You want me to wear it because you believe I am your Katara."

"Would being my Katara be so bad?" Hakoda asked softly.

She met his gaze. "Yes. If I was your Katara, I would be given attention by a family who does not know the life I have lead. They would be ashamed if they knew and shun me. I can't be accepted, then pushed away. Besides, Sokka needs you more. You know he is your flesh and blood. You only speculate with me. Stick to what you know, chief." She looked at the necklace next to her. "And, if I am your Katara, which I'm not saying I am, you would take me back to your home." Katara shook her head. "I will not leave Zuko like that." She cared for him far too much just to disappear on him with no explanation. She wouldn't like to leave him at all, truthfully.

"Who is Zuko?" Katara stiffened as she realized she'd just admitted to knowing the Fire Nation prince; the heir to the nation these men were fighting. She looked up and saw the knowing look on Hakoda's face. "I know what it's like to be in love, Katara. I don't blame you for like him and I don't think anything else of you for it, either."

Katara turned red. "I don't love him," she protested, but Hadoka raised his hand to stop her.

"I know you do, though you may not," he said. "I'll make you a deal. Put the necklace on, and you can leave the camp, free to go where ever you wish." She stared at him with suspicion. "No catch. I promise."

Katara released one of her daggers and lifted the necklace from the pelt. The coolness of the stone felt good against her hand, and it was smoother than anything she'd ever felt before. With nimble fingers, she slipped her necklace off and Hakoda's around her neck. As she secured it, she let out a breath of relief as nothing happened. She'd expected something to happen, half believing that she might remember something if she wore the jewelry.

She started to reach up to take it off when she was assaulted with a blistering migraine that pushed her down onto the pelts and drag in a lungful of air. Hakoda was saying something, but she wasn't listening. Behind her clamped shut eyes, she saw memory after memory run by. Her as a small girl, hugging a woman and thanking her for the necklace. Herself, running after a younger Sokka in the snow. Her learning she had waterbending powers. Herself splashing Sokka with water.

Herself, in a boat full of others and Hakoda. There was a storm. It was ferocious and angry. Water churned and raged with the wind. She held onto Hakoda, scared the boat might tip. A large wave. It rose up in front of them and crashed down, drawing her and the others into the water and demolishing the boat. Water. Everywhere. Her lungs couldn't breath. They burned.

Katara shot up from the pelts, covered in sweat. She looked around, breathing loudly, her heart pounding. Hakoda grabbed her shoulders, holding her. She returned the embrace, tears flowing down her cheeks at the memories. "I remember," she sobbed.

She felt Hakoda's chest exhale in a breath of relief. "Thank the gods," he said. "I thought you'd never return to us, Katara."

"I'm back, Father," she said, looking up into his tear filled eyes. After a moment, she said, "But I have to go back. Zuko needs me more than you," she said, seeing his face fall. "I have to go back."

Hakoda nodded. "I'll get you to a port. You might find him there." He stood up and helped Katara to her feet. She wavered a bit, not yet fully recovered from the Shisu poison and the sudden recover of 7 years worth of memories. Hakoda steadied her and helped her out of the tent.

People stopped their work and looked at Katara. She felt out of place in her red dress. Everyone was wearing blue tunics and white fur. But they were tan, like her, and had dark hair. For once, she didn't feel out of place. She felt...regular. Like she was with her own kind.

Hakoda raised his arm and said, "My daughter has returned!" Everyone cheered, jabbing their weapons into the air. Then, they started to come forward and hug her. With each hug, Katara felt herself melt. This was a welcome like none other, for her. Moments passed, people hugging and complimenting on how beautifully she'd grown.

Finally, she could see Sokka standing in the crowd. She walked up to him and threw her arms around him, saying, "I am so sorry, Sokka."

He returned the hug and said, "Don't sweat, sis. As long as you're back." She pulled back and saw that he was crying, just like her. They both broke out into laughter, though it sounded shaky to them because of their crying.

Once they had stopped, she gave him a small smile. "I have to go back, Sokka."

He stiffened. "You just got here," he said. "You're going back to that fire brat?"

Katara nodded. "I have to," she said. "I lo...care for him." Sokka didn't comment on her slip up. She was grateful for that.

Instead, he sighed. "Alright," he said. "But, if you ever need us, we'll be in the North Pole. And if he hurts you, I'm gonna kill him. Got it?"

Katara laughed and nodded. Sokka nodded, making his decision firm. "And I will, too. I've got a few years of brotherly protection to catch up with." He turned a bit and said, "We'll get you to a port on Appa. Flying's faster, if you get use to the fact that you're in the air."

Katara turned to her father and her people. It sounded right. Her father. Her people. These were her kind. She had just found them. And she had to go. Zuko needed her. And she needed him. Hakoda smiled sadly. "There will always be a spot for you in this tribe, Katara. You will always be my daughter." Katara ran to him and hugged him one last time, feeling his strong arms around her. She pulled back and raced to Appa, climbing into the saddle with no problem.

She seated herself in the saddle. Aang slapped the reins, yelling "Yip! Yip!" Appa sprang into the air, leaving the tribe behind. Sokka joined her in waving good bye to them.

The moment the village disappeared, she turned to he brother and said, "I'm sorry you didn't get to spend time with father, Sokka."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I got my sister back. That's good enough for now." Katara smiled and leaned against his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Zuko had ordered his ship to dock in the next port about an hour ago, and was now searching the dock for any sign of a tan girl in a red dress. He was still feeling a bit sore after the poison, but Uncle's teas were helping with that. Now that he could move around the ship with not too much discomfort, he was determined to find Katara. He would not fail in this.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned his head to see Jet stop next to him. The man was wearing his armor, his face set into a neutral frown. He hadn't cracked a smile or joke since Katara had been kidnapped. "Do you think you'll find her just by staying on the ship? The sun will be down soon, and our time for searching will be less." he asked.

Zuko gripped his fists around the railing, but calmly said, "Katara will find us. The docks are the first place we look."

"She was kidnapped, Zuko," Jet spat. "She didn't get lost while out for groceries. We need to find her and get her out of the hands of those who took her." He stared at the prince. "Why aren't you more angry? How can you be so frickin' calm!"

Zuko grid his teeth at his soldier's insubordination. He turned his head to look him square in the face. "I am calm because anger will not help me find her. I am angry, Jet. I just keep a better handle on it than you."

"Bull," Jet hissed in his ear. "You're as angry as they come and you've never had a hand on it before. Katara's presence on this ship and in our lives has helped you contain your anger, I'll give you that. But she is missing and we need to find her. It's not like she'd just going to show up out of the blue and yell out-"

"Permission to come aboard, Boss!"

Both Zuko and Jet were frozen in place. Then, as one, they looked down onto the dock to see Katara standing there, hands on her hips and a smile on her face. Jet raced to the plank and ran down, scooping her up into a bone crushing hug. He loudly sent a praise to the Fire god, Agni, that she was safe. She laughed and returned his embrace.

Zuko was stunned and frozen in place. He watched as Jet helped Katara onto the deck. They both walked toward him. Katara's smile was soft and sweet and aimed right at him. She stopped in front of him and said, "Hi, Boss. Glad to see me?"

He reached out and drew her toward him in a fierce hug. Zuko stood there for a moment, just holding her, making himself realize that see was here and it wasn't an illusion. He buried his face into her hair, taking in her soft scent. After a second, Katara wrapped her arms around him and whispered, so only he could hear, "I missed you, Zuko."

Zuko pulled back a bit and said, "Are you alright?" She nodded. The action drew his attention to her neck. "What happened to your necklace?" he asked. Her hand came up and covered the necklace.

She gave a soft smile. "It's nothing. I just fixed it after escaping. The ribbon was broken."

Zuko stared at her. The ribbons she wore now was well worn from use. And the stone was smoother and had something carved into it. It was a different necklace and she was hiding it. "Did something happen?" he asked, growing concerned. Jet moved closer to her side.

Katara shook her head. "Nothing. Just being kidnapped. You know, the usual." She laughed, but, when no one joined her, she hugged Zuko and said, "I'm fine. Really. Not a scratch."

Zuko pulled back a bit and stared into her eyes. There was something there that hadn't been there the last time he'd seen her. Something knew and heavy. What had changed to put it there? He took her hand and said, "You should come down to see Uncle. You look a bit pale and some nice tea will make you feel better." Katara and Jet exchanged a look of confusion at his change in attitude. Zuko was never like this. "Jet," Zuko said, knocking them out of the two's silent exchange of thoughts.

"Yes, sir," Jet asked, coming to attention.

"Call to the other men that we have found Katara. We sail within the hour to follow the Avatar," Zuko said. He turned and led Katara below decks. They came to the bottom of the stairs, where Zuko pulled Katara into the shadows of the stairwell.

He turned to her. "You're hiding something," he said.

Katara laughed. "No, I'm not," she said.

Zuko leaned forward, supporting his hands on the wall behind her. He pressed against her, pushing her back against the wooden boards. "You're not wearing your regular necklace. That isn't the one you wore when sailing with us. And your eyes are different; more knowing." He kept her gaze steady with his own. "What happened?"

Katara swallowed. She licked her lips before leaning in and pressing her lips to his. Zuko didn't see it coming, but he didn't push her away. He kissed back, moving his hands down her back and to her hips. Katara reached out her tongue and stroked his bottom lip before pulling back a bit.

She was panting a bit, her face turning red from Zuko's warm body temperature. "Zuko," she said. He met her gaze once again, his own breathing having a bit of trouble regulating. "Nothing happened."

With that, she walked past him and toward the kitchen. She was greeted by Iroh and Jacob, who stood up and hugged her. "You are alright?" Iroh asked.

"Yes," she said. "I'm fine."

"Not many people would be as cheerful as you, should they escape from whoever may have kidnapped them." The voice was new to Katara's ears and sounded as if he were trying to eminate power.

She turned and saw a tall man sitting at the eating table, a cup of tea in his hands. He had black sideburns that flared out next to his head, the armor of an Admiral in the Fire Nation, and a smile that made her think he was arrogant and egotistical. He proved her right when he stood and said, "I'm Admiral Zhao of the Fire Nation Navy. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

Katara looked at him and said, "I don't think I have. Have you heard of me, Admiral?"

"No," he said simply.

Katara pouted a bit. "A pity," she said. "For you." She took a bit of pleasure in Zhao's scowl before asking, "What brings you to the boss's ship?"

He raised an eyebrow. "'Boss'?" he asked.

"Prince Zuko, Admiral," she explained, making her voice sound as if it were the clearest thing in the world and she was confused as to why he did not know this simple fact.

Her tone made Zhao's face turn red, but he turned to Zuko, who stood in the door way. "She's got fire, Zuko. I hope she is good company for you when I take your crew."

Zuko froze. "What are you talking about?" he growled.

"I am commandeering your crew for the search for the Avatar," Zhao said with a smirk. He was reveling in his new power, and, yes, Katara could tel that it was new. She could practically smell the newness of it.

"You can't do that!" Zuko yelled, not bothering to hold back his anger. Katara gritted her teeth, angry that she would be loosing her new friends and that this man took too much pleasure in tormenting Zuko.

Zhao smirked. "I can and I have. You may keep the ship, but the crew must join me in my own mission. We, at least, have a better chance at capturing the Avatar." The man stood up and walked around the table, handing his cup to Jacob.

Zuko ground his teeth and fisted his hands, wanting desperately go punch the man. Zhao walked by and stopped next to Katara. He leaned down a bit and stared at her necklace. His gaze shot up to meet hers. He swallowed hard, knowing he knew what she was, and met his gaze. She would not back down to this man.

Zhao smiled and said, "Zuko, do you know who you have on your ship?"

Katara's eyes went wide. He was going to tell! Zuko would hate her once he knew. But she kept quiet as these thoughts raced through her mind. Zuko was confused, though. He was looked at Zhao, to Katara, then back to Zhao.

The Admiral straightened and smirked even more. "What did she say to get onboard?" he asked.

"Katara is an ex pirate," Zuko said. "I saw her crew abandon her with my own eyes."

Zhao laughed. He leaned forward and said, "You're a sneaky woman, aren't you?" he asked, reaching out to cup her chin.

She brought her hand up and settled her dagger at the base of his throat so fast, Zuko would have missed it if he had blinked. "Don't touch me or you'll get the closest shave you will ever experience," she growled.

Zhao frowned and said, "You dare threaten me, Water Tribe peasant?" The room fell silent and tense as his words filled the air.

Zuko stared at Katara, who hadn't moved an inch. Her expression hadn't changed, but he could see that her eyes had become heavy with an emotion that he couldn't read. "What do you want me to do to him, Boss?" she asked as if Zhao hadn't just claimed her as the Fire Nation's worst enemy.

He was silent for a moment. "Let him go," he said.

Katara hardened her jaw and then pulled the dagger away from the Admiral's neck. He leaned forward and said "But you're not just any Water Tribe scum, are you? You're the top. You're their filthy princess."

Katara slid the weapon away and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was cold and emotionless. She'd retreated behind her walls again. In this stage, she would have had no problem finishing the annoying man.

Zhao turned and left, the self righteous smile on his lips. Zuko stood there, staring at Katara. She hadn't moved an inch, still staring at the spot where Zhao had previously stood and insulted her. Iroh and Jacob were just as motionless.

Finally, Katara looked up and met Zuko's gaze. He knew, then. It was in her eyes. "You remember your past," he said. It wasn't a question and it didn't need an answer. Katara nodded, though, confirming what he feared. "You're Water Tribe." Another nod. Zuko felt his throat go dry as he confirmed the last piece of her omitted lie. "You're the princess."

"And never once did I attack you because you were Fire Nation," Katara said, facing him fully.

"You lied to me," Zuko said harshly.

"Because you would do just this if I told you," Katara said, her eyes becoming damp.

Zuko started to grow bitter with anger. "So you lied to me? That was a better alternative than telling me you were a Water Tribe princess?"

"Yes."

They stared at each other as if it were a showdown, and looking away would show defeat. After a moment of tense silence, Zuko said, "Leave."

Katara blinked. "What?" she said in a barely heard voice.

Zuko put every feeling of hate, anger, shame, and hurt in his gaze as he explained. "Leave this ship. Never come back. If you lied about what you are, then I can't trust a thing you say to me." He turned on his heel and left the kitchen.

Katara was in such a shock, she couldn't do anything but stare after his retreating figure. Inside, she felt her heart breaking into a million pieces.

**Dear readers: Fun note! Zhao was promoted backwards in the Avatar series, going from Captain, Commander, and then Admiral. A person of a Navy fleet, of any nation or country, is promoted Commander, Captain, then Admiral. I guess someone was trying to wish so sort of de-promotion on the man. Hope you liked the chapter and the quick fun fact.**


	18. Chapter 18

Katara leaned back on her heels, her appetite lost, though she hardly had any to begin with. Zuko's angry words rang in her head. They had rang when Iroh had tried to comfort him, they had rang when he and the crew had all gone out for their last meal together, and they rang now as everyone was enjoying their last evening as a friends.

They all knew about her. There had been the expected awkward silence, but, instead of anger or shunning, Palk had pipped up and said, "I always thought you were royalty. Only a royal can get away with kicking in Zuko's head." That had sparked laughter and hugs. Nuko had suggested they all go out to celebrate her return of memory and their departure.

Now, they sat in a restaurant, munching on dishes of meat, rice, veggies, and drinking bottle after bottle of saki. The guys started to sing some song, but they were too drunk to sing the words properly. On Katara's left, Jacob was trying his best to keep himself up and not fall over in his drunken condition. On her right, Iroh was happily sipping his Jasmine tea, enjoying his tea.

He caught her sad look and leaned toward her. "Zuko doesn't mean what he said, Katara. He is just in shock. Once he calms down, he will realize he was wrong," he said.

Katara smiled sadly. "I know, Iroh," she said. "It is a shock to find out that the person you trusted, is really your enemy and the princess, for further surprise. I expected his reaction. That's why I didn't tell him."

Iroh put a hand on her shoulder and motioned to the other men, who were now moving into another song. "These men, here, know about you. They know what you are and they are still sharing their dinner with you, rejoicing that you have regained your memories of your life before the pirates. They do not care that you are Water Tribe."

Katara looked over the men she had cooked for, sewn up their tunics, and laughed with them at night before turning in for bed. She had temporarily given her a sense of family. They cared for her and she would care for them for as long as she lived. She genuinely smiled and said, "I'm gonna miss of you guys."

The men stopped their song and smiled drunkenly. "And we're gonna miss you, Katara," Jacob said, giving her a weak hug. She laughed as she fell over, joined by the other men, as well. Her mood brightened drastically as she helped Jacob lay on his side.

As the smell of saki filled the air, Katara started to get a little dizzy. She stood up and touched Iroh's shoulder. "I'm gonna get some fresh air," she explained. Iroh nodded in understanding and returned his attention to the men, who had started to do some kind of Fire Nation dance, but failing miserably. Though, by the look of their faces and laughter, they didn't really care.

The moment Katara was out in the fresh air, she dragged in a lung full and let it out. Though she'd not touched a drop of the saki, her head was spinning a bit. Maybe a walk would set her straight. She turned and walked down the street, pulling her borrowed cloak around her shoulders. Iroh had given it to her, knowing it would be a cold night, saying it had once been Zuko's. He had outgrown it long ago, but Iroh had held onto it, thinking it would be useful one day. Katara was thankful for small favors, as tonight was exceptionally cold.

She walked down the street, but soon took a corner into an ally. She didn't know why she was walking this way, but it didn't take long to realize she was close to the pier. She could smell the sea salt. Katara stopped as she noticed a tall fisherman lifting his young son into the air. The scene was so peaceful. She could remember her father doing that to her and Sokka when they had been younger. She secretly wondered if Zuko had ever been treated that way by his own father, or if Iroh had filled in.

Just as she was thinking more into the matter, a pair of rough hands grabbed her and dragged her into the darkness. Katara raised her arms and used nearby water to attack her kidnapper. A loud yelp sounded and the hands on her loosen. She turned around, grabbing one of her daggers as she brought the water back, ready to attack. She was shocked to see her entire pirate crew.

Captain smiled. "I see you haven't softened with your vacation, Katara," he said.

Katara just stared. She hadn't expected to see her crew in this port. Especially when she was feeling so wonderful, not having to worry about being a pirate and the life she had led once. She liked this new life, much better. "What are you doing here?" she hissed a bit too forcefully.

Captain raised an eyebrow. "You're not happy to see us?" he asked.

"Not really," Katara answered. "To be honest, I don't like this assignment."

He frowned. "What are you saying, lass?"

Katara lowered her stance and gripped the edge of the cloak. "Captain...I'm resigning as a pirate."

There was a tense pause as the entire crew waited for a reaction. It felt as if there was something that everyone didn't want to tell her. "You've fallen for the prince, haven't you?" Captain asked.

Katara stiffened. The way he said it confirmed it. "What's going on, Captain?" she asked, becoming worried.

The man took off his hat and ran a hand over his long hair. "I hate to break it to you, Katara...We got an order to take the prince out of the picture."

Katara turned stiff and pale. "What?" she demanded, hoping he was only joking.

But he hung his head, as if ashamed. Katara turned and turned. "Katara!" Captain called. "Don't!" She turned back. Captain looked sad. "He's as good as dead, lass."

She glared at him. "If he dies, Captain, don't ever show your face to me again. I will kill you." She turned and raced toward the docks. She had to help Zuko!

Zuko laid on his cot. He'd stayed in his room ever since finding out Katara had lied. He'd refused all human contact. Even when his uncle had come to try and convince him to join everyone for a celebratory dinner, he'd rolled onto his side and scowled. That had been about an hour or so ago.

At first, he'd been madder than hell. How could Katara lie to him about regaining her memory? If she lied about that, had she lied about other things? Was everything she did a lie? His thoughts had been frantic and angry, jumping from the basic to the absurd. He'd even thought to himself if Katara was even tan, or if it had been painted on.

Once he'd gotten past the hysterical and angry questions, he'd sunken into depression. He'd considered Katara a friend. He would have hoped she would be better at trusting him. Of course it was a shock that the person he considered his first true friend turned out to be the princess of the Water Tribe; the people the Fire Nation considered the worst enemy and scum. But Katara was different. He'd felt comfortable with her. Now, he just felt as if someone had pulled the rug out from under his feet and he needed time to recuperate.

Zuko laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. What did she remember, he asked himself. What was the younger Katara like? Did she have a family that loved her? Did they miss her? Were they happy to see her again after so long?

He remembered her necklace. What was so important about it? Her old one had been similar.

A creak had Zuko up on his feet within a minute. It was too early for the crew to be back. He'd seen how they got when they had time to relax at a port. The earliest they would get in would be at midnight. And they would need to come back for their things. There was an intruder onboard.

Zuko raised his fist, readying his body for fire bending the moment it was needed. Slowly, as not to make a sound on the floor, he opened the door of his cabin and moved down the hallway. Only a few lights had been left burning. Shadows engulfed half of the walk ways as Zuko soundlessly traveled them, searching for the intruder.

He paused and waited for another sound. It came from down the hall way, in the engine room. It sounded liked metal on metal.

Zuko pushed the door open and glared. "You," he said. "I should have-" his words were cut off, though, by a loud bang.

Katara reached the docks and sighed in relief as she saw Zuko's ship in harbor. She rushed toward it, but saw Iroh on the dock. "Iroh!" she called, running faster.

The old man turned, smiling as he saw her. "Katara," he said. "What a coincidence to-"

BANG!

The ship behind them exploded in a rush of flames, throwing Katara and Iroh to the ground. Pieces of ship flew in ever direction, puncturing the houses on the docks. Katara covered her head as the after blast flew over her form.

After she was sure she wouldn't be hit by a flying piece of debris, she raised her head. Her eyes found the ship that had exploded. Or what was left of it. Iroh had looked up, as well. They stared for a moment.

Katara jumped to her feet and rushed to the waterside. There, floating in the water, slowly sinking, was the remains of Zuko's ship. It was still on fire, and Katara knew it would be impossible to put out, even with her waterbending. This had been set off with a fast burning starter. She recognized it from the rebels she'd come across in her years of trading with them.

She frantically searched the water for Zuko. She knew that he'd stayed on the boat, not wanting to come with them on their celebrating. There wasn't any sign of him. Katara grew more frantic, her breath coming out hard and sharp.

Iroh joined her and looked over the water, as well. He pointed and said, "There!"

Katara saw the figure he was pointing at and water bended it onto the dock. It was definitely human and male. She knelt next to him and turned him over. It wasn't Zuko. But the pieces fell into place for Katara as she realized who it was.

She stood and kicked Jet's ribs. He jerked violently and coughed, he smudge on his cheeks running from the water. Iroh only stared, confused and in shock. Katara leaned down and grabbed Jet's collar, pulling him up to his feet. "It was you!" she cried.

Jet raised his hands in defense, but Katara shook him, snapping his neck back and forth. "Katara," he pleaded. "Calm down."

Katara growled. "I will not calm down. You blew up the ship. I've seen those explosives from the rebels we've traded with. Captain hired you to take out Zuko! Why? You served him!"

Jet grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the face. "He deserved it. Every Fire Nation piece of trash deserves it. They need to be killed. Demolished."

Katara drew some water up and turned it into daggers. She held them above Jet's head. Her face was cold and frightening, if the look on Iroh's face was anything to go by. "You killed a man who I cared for very much, Jet. I can never forgive you. I should kill you..." She saw him whimper. "But I'm going to give you a chance. Run. Run and never show your face to me again. If I ever see you alive, I will tear you to shreds. Do you understand?"

Jet nodded. He turned and ran, his face pale and his movements wobbly. The moment he was gone, Katara dropped the water. By now, most of the crew had come. Even the crew from Zhao's ship, for she'd seen them at the restaurant, as well; had shown up at the explosion.

Katara stared at the fire and sank to her knees. Iroh knelt and held her motionless body, tears streaming down his face. Katara threw back her head and let out a shriek that traveled over the city. All that heard it knew that she had lost her heart. It was dead inside her, shriveled and cold. No one knew how long the cry lasted. Hours. Minutes. Seconds. No one kept track. They just stared at the woman in agony.

When she finally stopped, she wrapped her arms around Iroh. The two just held each other on the docks. Their hearts broke silently together. Admiral Zhao watched from the crowd and even his cold heart squeezed at the sight.

Katara and Iroh cried together. They had lost a loved one. Him, his nephew that he considered a son. Her, a friend and a lover in her heart.


	19. Chapter 19

Iroh paused on his walk through the ship. After all of the debris had been picked up from the harbor, General Zhao had extended an offer to join his journey to the North Pole to capture the Avatar. Having nothing else, Iroh had accepted, still holding onto Katara. He'd grown attached to the girl, ever since she'd stood her own against his angry nephew. The offer had been accepted two months ago and they were nearing the North Pole.

A soldier stopped in the out of way hallway next to the old man. He reached up and pulled the mask from it's slot over his face. "Uncle," Zuko said in a soft voice.

Iroh didn't need to look at his nephew to know that he had bruises and cuts from the blast over his face. Iroh wished to reach out, but knew that anyone could come around the corner at any time and see them together. Better to look official than familiar. "We are approaching the North Pole," Iroh said.

"Good," Zuko said.

"Do you-," Iroh started to say something, but footsteps drew closer. Zuko quickly slid his face mask into place. He turned and watched as Katara walked around the corner. Her head was down and her moves smooth. Her hair was pulled into a braid, a couple of strands tied back so they framed her face.

She wore Zuko's old cloak, the one she'd been wearing the night of the explosion, and had changed into a blue tunic with matching trousers, and fur lined boots. The items had probably been taken off Water Tribe prisoners. In that outfit, she looked like a real Water Tribe villager. Katara didn't notice them until she was almost next to them. Then, she stopped only when Zuko didn't move out of her way. Slowly, she looked up, meeting Zuko's eyes through the small eye slots of his face mask.

Zuko almost sucked in a shocked breath at what he saw there. Her eyes, which had once been full of laughter and life, were now dead. It were as if she were in a permanent daze. There was no life or emotion. She stared at him as if she'd never seen him before. No, it was as if she didn't see him at all. Zuko stepped aside and Katara started past.

Iroh reached out and took her shoulders. "We'll be at the North Pole soon, Katara. You might want to get your mittens," he said as if he were her own caring uncle. She nodded dumbly and walked away, not saying a word.

Zuko stared after her. "What's wrong with her? Why is she wearing those clothes?" he asked. He felt the need to go and hold her. He hadn't seen her on the ship for the past two months, not sure how he would react to seeing her again after making such a scene the last time they'd been together. He had wanted to apologize for being such a drama maker, but could never find her.

"Zhao gave her those clothes, trying to make her feel inferior. But that's useless. She's been like that since the explosion," Iroh said. "She almost killed Jet, who was a rebel leader in disguise, and then let out a yell so piteous and heart wrenching, I thought I was going to die just at the sound." He looked at his nephew. "She loves you. Deeply."

Zuko stiffened at the words. He turned. "I better make preparations if I am to capture the Avatar." He walked away, leaving his uncle in the hallway by himself.

**An Hour Past Twilight**

The siege had been halted for now, the fleet having broke through the outer wall and waiting for day break. At the hull of Admiral Zhao's ship, Zuko lowered his small kayak into the cold water. This was his only chance. He was dressed all in white and a scarf wrapped around his neck to cover his face later. Iroh stood on the ship's launching bay, watching his nephew climb into the small boat.

Zuko looked up at his uncle. He saw the worry there. "I'll find you when I have the Avatar," he said.

Iroh sighed. "I can't stop you," he said. "But remember your fire breathing. It may save your life."

Zuko didn't wait to answer, he lowered the boat and pushed away from the ship. He settled in the kayak, paddling his way toward the ice wall, using the floating pieces of ice to cover himself from the guards on the icey wall and in the watch towers.

He maneuvered the water craft to an area away from the sight of the fleet. He had picked this place in advanced specifically for that reason. A platform of ice off to his left, that was attached to the outer wall of the Water Tribe's city, supported a group of turtle-seals that were diving into a small hole in the ice.

Zuko docked his boat and examined the hole. It was big enough for him to dive in easily. There had to be an opening at the end. Even turtle-seals had to breath. Zuko took in a couple of shallow breaths to inflate his lungs and then drew in a deep one, diving head first into the hole.

The moment his body hit the ice, Zuko felt the reflex to cry out. He squelched that, though, for that would mean loosing air and his lungs were already burning from the rapid temperature drop. He looked around and spotted the turtle-seals swimming in an almost straight line. Zuko turned his body and started to claw and kick his way through the water, following the animals. He followed them up into a small pocket of ice, big enough to be constituted as a cave.

He pulled himself up onto the ice, his wet body starting to freeze in the cold. Zuko rubbed his hands and clasped them together. Using his firebending, he blew a small stream of flame into his folded hands. Feeling started to come back into the cold limbs and he flexed his fingers. At his movements, the creatures started to yelp. He turned his head and hissed, "Be quiet." They fell silent.

Zuko surveyed the pocket in the ice and noticed a whole on a far off wall, spouting water at a rapid pace. He walked over to it. This could be a way into the city. He reached out and started to climb into the whole, the spray running over his still soaked body. He held his breath as he climbed up.

The current pushed against his body, forcing him to stop for a few minutes to regain his grip. The rush was beating at him, almost making him loose the air in his lungs, but he pushed onward. He lost his footing once, but quickly regained it, gripping the smooth walls tighter. His lungs burned for air.

After a few more seconds of climbing, he reached the end of the small shoot and entered a larger area of water. The release of the current tossed him upward. He broke through the water into a few inches of air. Zuko dragged in air to his lungs, his breath coming out in puffs of air clouds. He looked at the ice above him and tested it. Frozen solid.

Taking another breath, he looked under the water for another exit. There. A small passage. Zuko pushed off from the ice and swam toward it. It was wide enough for him to fit comfortably, but it lead to a dead end. He hit the ice with his arm, trying to break it, but it, too, was frozen solid. He closed his eyes, his body starting to slow down. It was then that he heard his uncle's words. _"Remember your fire breathing. It may save your life."_

Zuko placed his hands on the ice, bending heat into his hands. The ice started to melt. Soon, he burst through the ice and came out in a tunnel of sorts. He looked around while taking in more air. He'd made it into the city. Now, he would rest for a bit before finding the Avatar.

It took a wile to regain his strength. The moment he felt feeling in his feet, he stood and crept in the shadows, looking for anyplace the Avatar may be. He passed a small door and heard voices. He paused, debating if he would be caught, but realized the voices were coming from the opposite side of the door. He opened it a bit and looked inside.

It was warmer than the rest of the city, drying Zuko's clothes quickly. An island was centered in the room, grass growing on it and and trapping a small pool in the ground. It looked as if snow never touched this area. There, in the meditative position and his arrows aglow with spirit world wonder, was the Avatar. Beside him was the boy Sokka and a girl with white hair. She looked to be of royal blood.

Zuko walked farther in and heard their conversation. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting him, Yue," Sokka said.

Zuko walked over the bridge of the island and said, "Well, aren't you a big boy." Sokka turned to him, hands up, ready to fight. The girl became frightened at Zuko's presence. With a look to Sokka, who nodded his head, she ran toward the door. No doubt getting help.

Zuko advanced, sending a heated kick. Sokka blocked with a stream of water that absorbed the attack. The water boy brought more water up and attacked Zuko, sending him flying off his feet. Zuko landed in the wet grass. "I see you've learned a new trick," he said as he picked himself up. "But I won't lose to you."

He turned, sending two fire punches. Sokka blocked with water from the pond, and sent an extra amount at Zuko. The water hit him in the chest, driving him back and soaking him in one motion. He tried to regain his balance on the water, but Sokka was too quick. He froze the water around Zuko's feet. Zuko was frozen in place.

Sokka drew his arms up and around. The action brought the water around the prince into the air, surrounding him in a rotating ball. The waterbender's actions grew faster and quicker. The water froze around the prince, causing a smile to creep upon the waterbender's face.

Zuko pierced him with a glare. This boy was angering him. "You little peasant," he spat. "You've found a master, haven't you?"

Sokka smirked. "What's the matter, princy," he goaded. "Can't handle a little chill?"

Zuko released the heat in his body, melting the frozen water that encased him. Sokka attacked as soon as Zuko jumped out, but Zuko side stepped the attack, firing more balls of fire. The two battled, neither of them gaining, nor loosing, ground. Finally, Zuko was in reach of the Avatar.

He reached out and looped his fingers into the boy's collar, but Sokka forced him back with a powerful water attack. Using the water that surrounded the island, he forced Zuko up against the wall, freezing the prince there. He wasn't going anywhere. Zuko gritted his teeth against the cold, hanging his head.

He soon felt warmth fall across his face, though. After a moment of two, he knew it was the sun, rising in the sky. When the warmth of its rays fell upon his face fully, he gathered the fire inside him. His head shot up and he released hot steam from his nostrils. The steam melted the ice and Zuko slid back down onto the island.

Sokka was on the defensive, once again, but Zuko's power had increased and the waterbender had not chance. He tried to block, but Zuko's attack burst through the defense and forced Sokka against a wooden gateway's pole, knocking him unconscious.

Zuko grabbed the Avatar, who hadn't moved a muscled during the incident and was still glowing, and looked at the Water Tribe's limp form. "You rise with the moon," the prince said. "I rise with the sun."

From out in the distance, he could hear the ships breaking through the outer wall. Zhao had penetrated the city. It was time to go. Zuko lifted the Avatar onto his back and quickly left the warm room. The cold bit into his skin, but he kept moving. His gaze moved from right to left, searching. He finally spotted a walkway that lead to the top of the wall behind the ice palace.

That lead to the tundra. Not the most ideal place, but a good enough exit. The only one, now tha the Fire Nation soldiers had entered the city. Zuko hurried up the walkway and to the tundra. It started to snow, not long after the two had reached it. Zuko pressed onward. He needed to get out of here. Fast.

With his determination set, he put one foot in front of the other and started across the icy land.


	20. Chapter 20

Katara sat with her back against the stone cave. Zuko laid on the floor next to her, his head in her lap, and Aang was leaning against the wall across from her. She'd found them face down in the snow and dragged them to this shelter. A fire raged in the middle of the cave, giving them light and heat. Now, all she had to do was wait for her brother to come and pick up Aang. She recalled what had happened what seemed only hours ago.

_Iroh walked into her room. She'd gotten her mittens like he'd told her to do, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave the room. She'd been dead for the past two months, moving around in her grief. It felt as if she'd never live again. It didn't even mater that Zhao had given her clothes that were once worn by Water Tribe citizens. But something about that soldier she'd run into in the hallway was familiar. It had sparked something inside her. Not even her old friends could do that._

_ Iroh walked into her room, a sad look on his face. "Katara,"he'd said. "I have something to tell you." She looked up into his kind eyes. He'd taken care of her as if she were his daughter, even though he had been feeling the same pain she was. He sat next to her and said, "Zuko isn't dead."_

_ Katara stared. "What?" she asked, her voice scratchy from lack of use. _

_ "He didn't die in the explosion," Iroh explained. "He has been on the ship for a while now. The soldier you met in the hallway...that was him. He's been here the entire time and just left to capture the Avatar." _

_ Katara blinked and threw her arms around the old man, tears forming in her eyes. "He's alive," she sobbed. Instantly, she felt relief and happiness inside her heart. The same heart that was thought to have died. She pulled back a bit. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked._

_ Iroh sighed. "It would have been dangerous. Zhao was watching you closely. If he had seen any change, he would have known. I know it was cruel, but necessary."_

_ Katara nodded, understanding. She would have done the same thing if roles had been reversed. She wiped away her tears. Now was not the time to cry. "You said Zuko left to capture the Avatar," she said, taking in his words. "When did he leave?"_

_ "A few hours ago," Iroh said. _

_ Katara stood, pulling on her mittens. "I'm going after him," she said. "I won't let him down again. I'm going to find him and protect him, wether he wants me to or not." She pulled her hood up over her head. Katara turned to Iroh, who was still worried. She crouched down and took his hands. He met her gaze._

_ "I promise to find him and bring him back alive and well," she said. Iroh nodded slowly. Katara reached under the bed and pulled out a bag. She piled in a pair of flints, a few heavy blankets, some food, and a couple water bags. She slung it over her shoulder. "I will bring him home." Those where the last words she'd said before running out the door._

_ She'd raced onto the deck, avoiding the watch, and waterbended herself to the wall, using small ice platforms for her feet to jump to. Once there, she used her bending to make a small tunnel throuht the wall. Katara took a quick look at the sky. The morning would be here soon and she would lose the advantage of the moon. She had to work fast in finding Zuko._

_ Katara moved through the shadows, making not a sound. Few people were out at this time, but she still had to avoid the patrols. It would take too long to explain why she was wearing a Fire Nation cloak and a Water Nation outfit. Best to not be seen at all. _

_ Half way through her search, she closed her eyes and tried something she'd only thought up in theory. She tried to call out to her brother's waterbending skills. There was no answer in words, but she felt the fading energy of a newly finished battle. It was coming from a door a few feet to her left._

_ Katara hurried to it and pulled the small door open, looking inside. She didn't take the time to admire the small, lush island. Next to a large wooden gateway was her brother's limp form. A young girl with white hair stood over him, fussing and obviously distressed. _

_ Katara rushed forward and knelt next to her brother. He was slowly coming to. "Sokka," she said. "What happened?"_

_ Sokka groaned. "That prince of yours attacked me and captured Aang while Aang was in the spirit world. He's still in there."_

_ Katara noticed her brother smile slightly as the white haired girl took his hand and looked over him for any more injuries. The smile was gentle and full of love. Sokka cared for this girl deeply. Lucky them. But she had to find her own loved one._

_ "Sokka," Katara said drawing his attention back to her. "Which way did Zuko go?"_

_ He shook his head, not knowing, but the girl spoke up. "There is only one way that man would go if he were to escape without his kind finding out. The tundra." She pointed to the wall behind them. _

_ Katara looked up. It was starting to snow heavily, now. If she was to find Zuko and Aang, she'd have to leave now. She looked at the girl. "What's your name?" she asked. _

_ "It's Yue."_

_ "Yue, watch over Sokka. Once he's feeling better, take Appa and come to the tundra. He'll know how to find me. I'll have Aang." Katara stood and used her bending to secure her feet on an ice block. Another couple of moves had her sliding up the wall, to the icy tundra. _

_ She'd traveled through the snow, searching everywhere for them. Finally, she'd found them in the snow, a light layer of the cold powder covering their bodies. After bringing them into the cave, she'd made a fire and made sure that they were safe._

Katara looked down at Zuko's face. He had a couple of healing bruises and cuts, but it didn't take away from his handsomeness to her. His head was resting peacefully on her lap, one of the heavy blankets thrown over his form. Even if he was a fire bender, and his abilities kept his body warm, he could still die from a fever.

In the far distance, she could hear the battle raging wildly. From the sound of things, the Fire Nation had already breached the walls of the city. She hoped Sokka was alright. Her fingers worked nervously at Zuko's cheek, stroking it and tracing some of the scars. Silently, she prayed that Aang would return to his body from the spirit world and leave before Zuko returned consciousness.

As if her prayers had been answered, a bright light filled the cave and Aang came alive, drawing air into his lungs. The glow faded and he sat up, slightly confused. "You're in a cave," Katara answered quietly. "Zuko tried to kidnap you, but I saved you both. Sokka will find you and take you back to the city."

Aang watched the two. "Why did you save us?"

"I'm to protect this one," she stroked Zuko's cheek. "I'm helping Sokka out by saving you, as well. Please go before the snow picks up any more."

Aang paused, taking in her words. He nodded, finally, and left, leaving Katara and Zuko by themselves. Katara felt Zuko's forehead and sighed. He was burning up. He had to get warmer if he was to break the fever.

Katara stoked the fire until it raged as much as she dared it to. Too much smoke could signal the Fire Nation, and too much heat could melt the ice in the cave. The only thing she could think of would draw a lot of questions from Zuko, should he wake too soon. But she didn't have any other choice.

Slowly, she laid the cloak on the floor and lowered Zuko onto it. He didn't stir as she pulled him closer to the fire. Once that was completed, Katara pulled out the blankets she'd brought with her. There were four in total, including the one Zuko had over his body.

Katara slowly stripped Zuko of his wet clothes, careful to make sure his underwear was still on. She blushed fiercely as she saw most of his naked body, and quickly looked away. She laid the clothes on the opposite side of the fire to dry and pulled the blankets over Zuko's cold body.

He started to shiver. Katara bit her lip as she continued. With shaking hands, she slipped out of her tunic, and trousers, leaving herself in her underthings and boots. Blushing deeply, again, she slid under the blankets and pressed her body against Zuko's. She could absorb the fever with her own body if she stayed like this for a while. Hopefully, Zuko wouldn't wake up to find her like this.

Katara took a deep breath, let it out, and wrapped her body around Zuko's. It was cold, despite his firebending skills, but his shivering stopped quickly. Katara breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. She was suddenly very tired and just wanted to sleep. She dozed for a while, not moving a muscle for fear of waking Zuko.

"It is time to wake up," a kind voice said. Katara groaned a bit and rolled over onto her side. Her body connected with something warm and she snuggled deeper into it. "Katara, wake up. We must leave before the Fire Nation finds us."

Katara groaned, but knew the voice was right. She opened her eyes and stared into Iroh's wise eyes. He was kneeling beside her. As the memory of what happened before she had fallen asleep, came rushing back, she rushed into a sitting position. "Where's Zuko?" she asked, becoming panicked.

The old man placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "He is fine. Prince Zuko has returned to the city."

Katara was silent before growing slightly angry as she pulled on her tunic. "He's trying to capture the Avatar again! Is he stupid? He barely survived the first time!"

Iroh raised his hands. "Calm yourself, Katara," he said. "Zuko did not go back to capture the Avatar. He went to face Zhao."

Katara gasped as she pulled on her trousers. "He's facing that madman? He could get hurt," she said, getting up and stuffing the blankets into her bag.

Iroh sighed. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Katara. We just need to go get him before the Fire Nation soldiers decide to capture him, themselves."

Katara grabbed the bag and pulled her cloak on. "Let's get going," she said, her worry growing. She formed a boat of ice. Both of them climbed in and Katara moved them with her bending. They arrived at the city.

As they set foot on the city's roads, the sky went dark, the moon vanishing from the sky. Katara looked at the sky, then Iroh. He wasn't there, though. He'd vanished. Instead, Katara ran off to find Zuko. She didn't' have to look far. She found him fighting Zhao on an ice bridge a couple feet away, the anger evident in his attacks.

She started to go to him, but the water in the channels started to glow blue and white. Out of no where, the water rose up into the shape of a catfish with a human body. Inside was Aang's body, the arrow tattoos glowing with white power. Katara could only stare in wonder. Suddenly, everything happened so fast, Katara couldn't make sense of what had happened. But the next thing she could make sense, was a large white and blue water hand reaching up to the bridge and dragging Zhao into the water as the moon reappeared.

Zuko watched as the man vanished under the water. Katara was quiet for a moment before racing up to the bridge and hugging Zuko. "Are you okay?" she asked, holding him tight. It took a moment before Zuko raised his arms and held her, as well.

He held her close and said, "I'll be alright. I'm just tired."

She pulled back and smiled. "We'll get you some rest then. Iroh can find us." She found a piece of ship that had been destroyed. With some quick thinking and engineering that she'd picked up from her travels, she fashioned a quick raft, helping Zuko onboard.

As the raft slowly made it's way out to sea, Iroh appeared on the shore and jumped aboard. "The Moon spirit is alive," he said. He looked at Katara. "Though your brother is deeply saddened. Princess Yue had to give up her life to save the Moon spirit."

Katara bit her lip. She could imagine what Sokka was feeling. She wished he didn't have to experience that feeling of loss. It was the worst thing in the world, to lose someone you love. She turned to Zuko, who had laid down on the raft, and smiled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. He opened his eyes and stared at her, slightly confused. "I won't leave you," Katara vowed. "I will protect you always and stay by your side. This I swear." Zuko didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and fell asleep. But his hand didn't leave hers all the while he rested.


	21. Chapter 21

Katara stretched and sat up in her bed. Just a few days ago, they had landed on a Fire Nation Colony port somewhere ion the Earth Kingdom coast, and were using Katara's gold to relax at a spa. Iroh was having a grand old time, getting massages to release the tension that had set in his body for the past three weeks on the raft.

Katara slid out of bed and pulled on a spa robe over her new dress. It wasn't red like her pirate one, and it wasn't as blue as her Water Tribe tunic. It was a pale green and light enough to be worn just by itself. It was loose and comfortable to move in.

She walked out of her rented room and into the calming garden. As she studied a blooming lilly, she felt her stomach growl for breakfast. Katara walked down a stone path, searching for the room with food in it, but found Zuko sitting on a bench, looking out at the sea. A cherry tree blossomed next to him.

Katara walked over and sat next to him. They were silent for a while before Zuko said, "It's been three years." She didn't say anything. "Three years ago today, I was banished by my father. I lost it all. My throne, my country, my father...and my honor. I want it back. I must bring the Avatar to my father to regain my rightful place on the throne."

Katara looked at him. "Why tell me this?" she asked softly.

Zuko turned to her. "You told me that you would stay by my side. That you would protect me and never leave me. You should know why I'm going after the Avatar...Three years ago, I sat in a war council meeting for the first time. I was not to speak, but I broke that rule when I objected to a plan that would get a squad of new recruits killed. I was challenged to an Agni Kai, a fire bending duel. I accepted, believing I would fight the general I had objected."

Zuko looked back at the ocean. "But, when I turned around, it was my father I was to face. I had spoken out in his war chambers; in doing so, I disrespected him. When I begged for his forgiveness, he told me to fight. I refused. So he gave me this," he touched his scar, "And banished me. The only way I can return, is if I bring the Avatar to him."

Katara was silent for a while, letting him rest from his story, and taking it all in. How horrible. How could a father do that to his own son? Katara leaned over and touched his hand that rested on his scar, making sure she didn't touch the marred flesh. He looked at her. "I will help you return with honor, Zuko," she said.

The two stared into each others eyes until Zuko leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Katara." It was full of gratitude and hope, sending a shiver down her spine.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. She was about to say something, but her stomach chose that moment to growl fiercely. Katara blushed and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry," she said. "I haven't hand breakfast yet. Would you care to join me?"

Zuko smiled and nodded. Together, they found the dining room and had a quick breakfast of fresh fruits, rice, and tea. Katara asked all kinds of questions about the palace and what life was like at court, having never been there herself. Zuko seemed to become happier with the chatting; as if it were comforting to talk about his memories of his old life.

Iroh joined them later on and suggested they go walk on the beach. After a bit of prodding, Katara finally got Zuko to agree. Together, the three took a calming and relaxing stroll on the sand. Iroh started to pick up sea shells, putting them in a bucket he'd borrowed from the manager and moved ahead of the two teens. Katara took the opportunity to lightly hold Zuko's hand. He didn't pull away, but his grip did tighten slightly.

Once Iroh's bucket was full, and it had taken all day, he was more than happy to return to their small rented hut. Iroh didn't waist any time pouring the shells out onto the table. Zuko was quickly trying to convince his uncle to not bother with them, but Katara stayed in the doorway. "Zuko," she warned, her eyes focused on the corner of the hut.

He looked up at a young woman sitting at the table. She was dressed in a feminine cut Fire Nation armor, her black hair was pulled back into a proper high knot, and two perfect strands of hair hung on either side of her face, making it seem symmetrical. Zuko frowned. "What are you doing here, Azula?" he snapped.

"What? No polite hello?" the woman asked. Her eyes turned to Katara. "Who is this? A special friend?" The way she said it made Katara feel slightly dirty in her skin. But she showed none of this.

Instead, she raised her chin and said, "My name is Katara. I am Prince Zuko's bodyguard."

Azula laughed. "Well, it is good that he will not be needing you for long. I am here to tell him that father wants him home." Katara stiffened at the words. They may have been said with a perfectly happy smile, but it racked Katara's spine as if it were nails. She got the immediate vibe that this woman was not to be trusted.

But Zuko looked relieved. "Father...wants me home?" he said in disbelief.

"There have been plots to assassinate him. He realizes that family is important; the only ones you can trust anymore." Azula stood and walked over to her brother. "I can see you need time to adjust to the news. My ship leaves in the morning. Be there before we depart if you want to go home." She turned to Katara and smiled like a cat with a new ball of yarn. "It was so good to meet you, Katara," she said before leaving.

The moment the princess was gone, Katara turned to Zuko. He was still shocked at the news. "I don't like her," she said. "She has a bad feeling to her." Zuko turned to look at her. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to go. Though it was against her better judgement, she said, "But if you want to go, I will follow."

When Zuko said nothing, Katara bowed, as if she were truly under him in rank, and said, "I shall retire for the evening." She turned to her room and shot Iroh a look that conveyed her plea to reason with the prince.

She closed the door to her room and heard their voices. It started out civil, but escalated into a yelling match until Zuko yelled and stormed off to his room. Katara closed her eyes as she slid into bed, hoping things would get better in the morning.

Katara and Zuko stood on the steps leading down to the dock where Azula's ship had been anchored, their bags resting at their feet. They stared at it for a moment, the vessel being not so unlike their old one. "That will take you home?" Katara asked.

Zuko nodded. He looked at her. "You don't have to come. With me returning to my home and regaining my honor, you have no reason to be by my side."

Katara smiled. "I promised," she said. "And I keep my promises."

Zuko smiled and they started to walk down the steps. "Wait for me!" They turned and saw Iroh rushing to catch up.

"Uncle," Zuko said, sounding relieved. "You're coming."

Iroh smiled. "Family sticks together," he said. Zuko smiled and turned. Iroh looked at the ship. "I don't like it," he said.

"Neither do I," Katara agreed. "But Zuko needs to see this for his own eyes. Damn his pride for not seeing this clearly." Iroh nodded his agreement and they continued down the steps until they reache the ship.

Soldiers in red armor and white face masks, lined the plank, giving the journey the boat a sort of ceremonial feel. Katara didn't trust it one bit; neither did Iroh. But Zuko was smiling. The relief was clear in his eyes; just as Iroh's shifted to the soldiers. Katara gripped the daggers in her pockets.

When they reached the gang plank, Azula raised her arms. "Brother. Uncle," she said. "Welcome." She bowed to them. They followed suit, though Iroh and Katara cast their gazes to each other, the soldiers, and back to one another. They were both waiting for a sign. "I'm so glad you decided to come," Azula continued.

The soldiers stepped together and faced the ship behind the three. "Set our course for home, Captain," Azula cried out.

Zuko's eyes went sort of misty as he repeated the word. "Home."

The captain raised his arm and yelled out, "You heard the princess. Raise the anchors. We're taking the prisoners home." The pause was tense for a complete second as Azula's eyes widened, then narrowed in rage. The cover was blown and the shock on Zuko's face was devastating. Iroh and Katara turned as one; Iroh taking out one column of the prisoners with his fire, and Katara the other side with her water.

Zuko advanced, anger rising inside him. He ran up the plank, blasting the guards off the ship with his bending. He fought against his sister, but was failing. "Why would father want you home?" she chided. "Father considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar. Why would he want _you _back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?"

Zuko grew angrier and attacked, his movements sloppy. Azula grabbed his hand and shot him across the deck. Katara raced up onto the deck, just in time to witness Azula ready up an attack of lightening. Just as she was about to attack, though, Iroh grabbed his niece's fingers and directed the attack with his own fingers, sending it into the mountainside.

Katara grabbed Zuko and ran off the ship and into the forest. When they were far enough away from the ship, they stopped and let Iroh catch up. Zuko fell to his knees by the river, staring at his reflection. Katara sank beside him, touching his shoulder. "Don't listen to her," she said. "You are not an embarrassment. And you are definitely not a failure."

Zuko pulled out a knife from his bag. There was writing on it, but Katara was too worried about what he may do with it. But, he only reached up, gripped his ponytail, and cut it off. He stared at it for a moment, then let it fall into the river. The current took it down stream and out of sight.

Iroh joined them a second later. He had witnessed what had occurred. He, too, took the knife and sliced his high knot off, letting the river carry it away. From that moment on, they were fugitives of the Fire Nation.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dear Readers, I'm sorry this story is going on for so long. I didn't intend for it to be this long when I started it. But I'm thankful for everyone that has stuck with the story, has reviewed it faithfully, and is continuing to enjoy it. For reference, I plan to continue the story until the very end. So this will be a loooooong story. Thanks again to all of you faithful readers. I'm so glad you're there.**

Zuko and Katara stared at Iroh as he was given medical attention by a young girl with brown hair. The clinic they were in was free, but it was also filled with Earth Kingdom citizens down on their luck. The reward for their arrest was enough to feed a family of five for 10 years. While Iroh was chatting with the girl, Katara and Zuko.

"I can't stand forging for food," Zuko hissed in a low voice.

Katara rolled he eyes. "Oh, suck it up, Zuko. It's not that hard."

"If uncle hadn't drunk that tea made of a poisonous plant, we would have been fine," Zuko said.

Katara groaned. "Stop being so stuck up. Learn to swallow your pride and accept help when it's given."

The young girl giggled. "You two sound like a married couple," she said. " I bet you are going to the city to start a new life?"

Katara and Zuko exchanged looks. They hadn't come up with a cover story yet, but Iroh took it upon himself to make one on the spot. "Yes," he said. "My nephew and his new bride are traveling with me to Ba Sing Se. It's safer to travel in numbers, you know. Better company."

The girl turned to Zuko and Katara. "Congratulations on your marriage. And I'm sorry you were forced to leave your home." Katara and Zuko mumbled their thanks. The girl smiled. "How about you come to my house? My mother makes a lot of food and you could consider it your marriage feast."

Before they could refuse, Iroh said, "We'd be glad to accept your invitation."

The girl beamed. "I'm Song. What are your names?"

Katara smiled and fell into her new character. She'd had practice as a pirate, conning enough people to believe what they wanted. "I'm Nao. This is my husband Li, and his uncle, Mushi." Katara grinned and extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Song."

Song shook her hand and returned to tending to Iroh. Zuko leaned close and whispered, "What are you doing?"

Katara leaned against him, acting as a couple, and whispered back, "I'm getting us some free food and a place to stay for the night. Besides, no one is going to look at us twice if we're a married fugitive couple." She met his eyes seriously. "Trust me on this, Zuko. I've done this before." A small smile played on her lips. "You didn't object when I brought down your fever."

Zuko's face turned red and he looked away. "You were trying to save me," he rationalized.

Katara laced her arm with his. "And I'm saving you again," she said softly.

Song finished up with Iroh and led them into the town, toward her house. She smiled at Katara and Zuko. "I'm so jealous," she said. "You two make a handsome couple."

Katara giggled. "Oh, we do. But I swear we fight all the time." She looked up at Zuko and batted her eyes as if she were a nervous love struck girl. "But we love each other so much." She turned back to Song. "You would not believe how many people say we're too young to start a family. But we don't care. At least Uncle Mushi supports us. You could say it was because of him, that we're a couple."

Song sighed wistfully. "I wish I can find your type of love some day," she said.

Katara took her hand and squeezed it. "You will, Song," she said. "You will." Song returned her smile and stopped in front of her house. She led them inside and explained everything to her mother.

"You must stay here, of course," the older lady said. "At least for the night; sleep in a real bed. Dinner is almost ready."

Katara bowed respectfully and sank down onto a cushion. She smiled up at Zuko and patted the spot next to her. He reluctantly sat down next to her, looking at the table. Iroh took a seat next to him, smiling to the older lady as she returned with a plate of roast duck.

Dinner went quickly and was full of polite chatter. Zuko was amazed at how easily Katara had created hers and his characters, Nao and Li. Apparently, they had met in school. Love at first sight, Katara had called it. After years of dating, they had decided to elope. The ceremony had been small and quiet. When they had returned to their village to tell their parents, they had found it brunt to the ground but the Fire Nation. Iroh had been away at the time of the attack.

Katara added to her acting by looking down as she described their 'old home'. Her eyes began to tear and she put her bowl down. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "Excuse me." She stood and left the room, covering her mouth with her hands in distress.

Zuko watched her rush down a corridor. Iroh put a hand on his shoulder. "Go after her, Li.," he urged gently. Zuko stood and followed Katara into the room they would be sleeping in that night. She was kneeling on a futon, brushing out her hair. "You're a good liar. Good enough to give my sister a run for her money."

Katara turned to him. There wasn't a mark of distress on her face. "Are you asking for an explanation, Boss?" she asked.

Zuko paused. "Would you volunteer the information?"

Katara smiled a bit evilly. "I don't volunteer much, Zuko. I always get something in return," she said.

Zuko stiffened. She sounded like the people that had associated themselves with him back home. Doing something for someone so they got something in return for themselves. Katara saw the perplexed look on his face and reached out. Taking his hand and drawing him down next to her, she leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's the pirate in me talking." She sighed. "That should explain more than you'd think," she said. "Pirates are manipulative and cunning. Lying was a part of what I grew up with, when I didn't have my own memories. It was...filling, for me. I could make up a life that could fill in the gaps."

Katara giggled slightly. "I use to pretend that my parents were these great explorers and they were searching for me all over the world, collecting presents for me. They would come find me and love me with open arms, showering me with love, presents, and attention." She snorted. "Stupid, huh? But, then again, living with pirates makes a girl wish for things she can't have." Katara looked up at Zuko. She saw the look on his face. Lonely. Isolated. She squeezed his hand by his side, and said, "I guess it's the same for royalty."

Zuko stiffened. He started to pull away, but she stopped him with a tightened grip on his hand. He sat back down. "I grew up with the belief that every person wanted me because of what I could do for them. They were my servants, because I could give them money. They were my friends because I could give them status...they were my lovers because I was a conquest." He looked down at her. "Our lives suck, don't they?"

Katara chuckled. She nudged him with her shoulder before laying down on the futon. "See?" she said. "You're lightening up. Becoming one of the normal people."

Zuko's lips twitched. "What do you know of normal?"

Katara turned onto her back and laughed. "Touche," she said. She looked up at him with a smile. "Don't you think it's funny your uncle made us a couple? And not just any couple; a married couple."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "He was always a romantic fool," he said. He looked back at her. "I'm surprised you went to such a length as to come up with that elaborate story."

Katara shrugged. "I could tell that Song was a romantic, so I just made up a story that would get her on our side," she met his gaze. "And I kinda liked it. Makes us seem closer than I thought we could be. Or hope, at least." Once she realized what she had said, her eyes widened. She blushed and said, "Oh, man. I am such a moron for saying that."

She covered her face with her hands and laughed nervously. Zuko smiled a bit at her actions. She looked cute when she was embarrassed, but not so much as now. Lying on her back, her dark hair flared around her head and she looked so relaxed and carefree, despite all of the danger and hard living they'd been through for the last few days.

Zuko leaned forward until he supported himself above her by only a few inches. Katara opened her eyes and caught her breath at how close he was. "Zuko?" she asked, slightly uncertain of what he was intending to do.

She got her answer when he closed the small gap between them and kissed her. It was simple and soft, just a meeting of their lips. But when their lips connected more firmly, Katara felt a hot zing go up her spine, making her arch her back at the sensation. Zuko wrapped an arm around her arched waist and drew her closer to his body.

Katara wrapped her arms around his shoulders, spanning her fingers across his back and feeling his muscles flex under her touch. She moved her lips against his, feeling the smoothness of his lips under her own. The kiss was gentle, but caused more than enough heat in her body. Well, it was far more than an average water bender could take. She started to fidget a bit, brushing against his body and drawing a moan from Zuko's throat.

Slowly, she pulled back and collected more breath into her lungs. She looked up into Zuko's eyes. He lowered himself onto his side and closed his eyes as if in sleep. "Sleep," he said a bit gruffly . Katara didn't argue, knowing that he was trying to regulate his own body. She curled up beside him and fell asleep, staying warm because of Zuko's body temp. She didn't see Iroh smiling from the hallway as he stared at his nephew and the girl he considered a daughter.


	23. Chapter 23

Iroh and Katara bowed to Song and her mother in thanks. Zuko stared out at the road, eager to get moving. "Thank you for having us," Katara said, accepting a bag of food from Song.

"It was nice to meet you and your husband," Song said. "I hope I can meet someone like him some day."

Katara smiled and nodded. "I'm sure you will."

"Good travels and watch out for Fire Nation. They patrol everywhere," Song's mother said. Zuko stiffened and Katara rested a hand on his arm. It was almost a reflex. "Oh, I'm sorry," the woman said. "I didn't realize I would offend your husband."

Katara rubbed Zuko's arm in show for the others. "We do not mention the Fire Nation too much. It is how Li..." She let the sentence fade, as if the subject was too painful to mention.

Iroh nodded. "Thank you again for your hospitality. May your house have great fortune." They made their polite goodbyes and left the yard.

Zuko noticed an ostrich-horse grazing in a hut next to the house. Katara could practically read his thoughts. She lowered her voice. "Don't, Zuko. Not here. Farther down the road, I saw a couple of ostrich-horses in a pasture. We'll take those. Song and her mother have been good to us." He looked down at her, but didn't comment.

They continued down the road and, true to her word, Katara found the ostrich-horses in a pasture. There were about 20. No one would miss three. They came without a problem and the three travelers were quickly on their way.

After a while of traveling, Katara pulled her mount next to Iroh. "Why did you say me and Zuko were a couple?" she asked, straight to the point.

Iroh chuckled. "Because you two are so cute together."

"Uncle!" Zuko said, his face going red. It looked funny, the red contrasting with his newly grown black hair.

The old man chuckled. "I speak the truth, Zuko. You and Katara are adorable with each other."

Katara giggled. "I personally think our cover is a good one. If you say that Zuko and I, well Nao and Li, are a young married couple on their way to Ba Sing Se with an elderly man, people won't question the need for us to be together so much. It would look suspicious if we weren't married, don't you think?"

Zuko glared at her logic. "Why not just say we're cousins? And who said we were going to Ba Sing Se?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "That's no fun if we're cousins and, as I mentioned before, no one is going to question us if we say we're going to the city. It's what all the other refuges do, so it's not out of the ordinary," she said before kicking her mount into a faster pace.

They traveled for a week, sleeping and eating along side of the road. The food Song had given them quickly vanished between the three of them. At noon, on the eighth day of traveling, they arrived in a small village. By now, the ostrich-horses were in need of rest.

They dismounted outside of an inn. "How much money do we have?" Zuko asked Katara. She was the only one who had any gold.

She opened her pouch and poured the amount in her hand. Only three copper pieces. "This isn't enough for a sack of feed for all of our mounts, let alone us three," she said. Katara signed and put her money away. "I really hate begging."

"Why do you mention that?" Zuko asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Katara led her mount over to the side of the building and made it lay down, leaning against the beast. Iroh joined her and Zuko did as well, after a quick glance at his uncle. "We're going to have to beg for some money," she said, folding her arms over her chest. She turned her head to look at him. "Unless you want to get a job?" At Zuko's silence, she laughed. "Thought not." He sighed and sat down next to her.

Iroh held out a hat and asked for money. He did very well. It was as if he was use to doing this. Katara was left to doze in and out, using Zuko's shoulder as a pillow. He just glared at nothing in particular, though. She heard him mumbled something about how royalty shouldn't be begging for money. She chuckled and settled in for another round of sleep.

Unfortunately, she was woken by the sound of blades on stone. Katara opened her eyes to see a man slicing the ground at Iroh's feet, making him dance from foot to foot. She stood up and glared at the man. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

The man looked at her. "He's dancing for his dinner," he said. His eyes traveled over her slowly. "But I'll give you a gold piece if you kiss me. What do you say?" He leaned forward toward her.

Katara stared at him for a moment before bringing back her hand and punching his nose. He fell back, his swords landing at her feet. She picked them up and said, "You should feel lucky that I don't kill you, sir. And if you would care for that type of service, I suggest you leave, for I do not provide it." The man climbed to his feet and ran down the street.

Once he was out of sight, Katara took her seat and handed the swords to Zuko. He slipped them behind him and let her use him as a pillow again. "Why are you using me as a pillow?" he asked.

She smiled through her sleep. "Because you're comfy," she said sleepily. She fell into a deeper sleep, then, dreaming of the Water Tribe. It was like her memories were trying to help her remember what home was like.

She was in the middle of a funny memory of when she and Sokka were trying to have a snowball fight, and Sokka was failing miserably, when she sat up straight fully awake. Katara didn't know what had woken her up until she looked around at her surroundings. Some time while she was asleep, they had moved to a cave out in the forest. The cave was filled with pricey things and many other items of great worth. Iroh was making some tea over a camp fire, but Zuko was no where to be found.

"Where's Zuko?" she asked. "And did we earn enough money for all of these things?"

Iroh looked over at her and smiled. "You have been asleep for a while, now. Three days, in fact."

Katara blinked at the news. Three days? She must have really a deficient amount of sleep. "But where's Zuko?"

Iroh looked at the tea sadly. "He has been steeling these things around us, Katara. At least, that is what I suspect. I think the incident in the village stirred something in him. He doesn't like not being royalty. But...we had words and he went off on his own."

Katara looked around at the woods. She'd known Zuko was upset about the banishment and the whole begging stuff. Seriously, anyone would feel out of sorts. He'd just lost his identity and he needed to find himself. Steeling the nice things must have been his way of trying to regain ground.

The bushes rustled and Zuko walked out of them, his face set with determination. When he saw that Katara was up, he paused for a moment. But he turned to Iroh. "Uncle, your words made me think," he said.

Iroh looked relieved. "Good," he said, happily. Katara, though, knew that something bad was going to happen.

"It made me think that we no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way." He walked over and picked up a packed bag. "Good bye, Uncle." He cast a glance at Katara before turning and walking toward his ostrich-horse.

Katara climbed out of the sleeping bag and raced up to him. "Zuko," she said, almost sounding like a plea.

He turned to her. "I'm sorry, Katara. But I think you should stay here. I need someone to look after Uncle." He mounted and raced away, leaving Katara hurt, confused, and questioning what she should do. Iroh came up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder in a sign of comfort.

They exchanged looks before returning to the cave.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm sorry the last chapter moved so quickly, I thought it best to move along quickly. Thank you for understanding. Enjoy the new chapter. (Don't own anything)**

Zuko traveled across hard and hot ground, rarely stopping to rest or eat. But soon, his food ran out, so he continued to travel through the days and nights. His stops became shorter and few. He trudged along on his ostrich-horse, which was starting to weaken. Zuko started to doze on his rides until he smelt meat cooking, which made his stomach growl.

He looked over and saw a steak sizzling over a camp fire. He reached for his swords, but threw that idea away when he saw a woman that was heavy with child. No. Better to keep moving. He started to turn, but stopped when he looked at the woman. Her face was that of Katara. Zuko shook his head, clearing his vision so the woman looked different. He was seeing things.

He continued until he reached a small town. As he made his way to a general store of sorts, he noticed a couple of Earth Kingdom soldiers playing dice. Zuko eyed them wearily. He was in no mood to fight, but it was best to keep an eye on them, just in case. He dismounted and walked up to the owner of the store. "Can I get some water, a bag of grain, and something hot to eat?" he asked, presenting the rest of the money he had collected that day he'd begged.

The owner looked at the money. "There's not enough for a hot meal. I could get you two bags of grain." He turned and left to get the bags.

Zuko noticed two kids sneaking by the booth. One had an egg, which he threw at the soldiers. It cracked and splattered against one of a soldier's head. The soldiers turned around, but the kids had run. Zuko was the only one there, so they directed their attention to him.

"Hey," the leader said. "You throwing eggs at us, stranger?"

"No" Zuko answered simply.

"You see who did throw it?"

Zuko looked over his shoulder. "No." He gripped his sword handle in warning. They were the same ones Katara had taken from the man in the other village.

The leader's eyes traveled to the motion. "Egg had to come from somewhere," he growled. Seemed he didn't like to be challenged.

"Maybe a chicken flew over," Zuko answered, turning back to the store.

One of the men laughed, but was silenced with a hard glare. The owner of the store came back with the two sacks of feed but the leader of the soldiers grabbed them before Zuko could get them. "Thanks for your contribution," he said, tossing the bags to one of his men. "The army appreciates your support." With that, they started to leave, but the leader turned around again. "You better leave town. Penalty for staying's a lot steeper than you can afford, stranger. Trust me." He patted the hammers ominously before turning and following his men.

The owner of the shop was telling Zuko that they were just thugs in the disguise of protectors of the town from the Fire Nation. Zuko didn't really care. They'd taken his grain. He might as well move on to the next town.

As he was mounting his ostrich-horse, one of the young boys popped his head up. "Thanks for not ratting me out," he said. Zuko ignored him and mounted. The boy ran up as he was leaving and stopped him. "I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich-horse for you. I owe you." He turned and led Zuko's mount out of town. He was about to refuse, but decided against it as he felt his stomach growl at the mention of food.

They walked for a few miles until they came to the farm house. There were a couple of pig-cows, pig-sheep, and one pig-rooster scattered in the pens around the farm house. They were all hollering and yelping at their arrival. "No one can ever sneak up on us," the boy, Li, said.

Zuko snorted. "No kidding," he mumbled. Li took the ostrich-horse into the barn near by while a tall, older man came out to look Zuko up and down.

"You a friend of Li's?" he asked.

Zuko didn't say anything. He wasn't as good as Katara with coming up with stories. He didn't have to, though, for Li came out of the barn. "This guy just stood up to the soldiers. By the end, he practically had them running away," the small boy said. He looked so proud as to have brought a 'hero' to their farm.

A woman walked up, wiping her hands on a towel. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. "Does this guy have a name?" she asked.

Zuko stared for a while. He saw Katara's face on her body and looked down, fumbling for words. "He doesn't have to say who he is if he doesn't want to, Seela," the man said, saving Zuko from talking. Zuko looked up and the woman's face no longer looked like Katara's. Zuko couldn't understand why he saw her everywhere.

"Anyone who can hold their own against those bully soldiers is welcome here," the man said. "Those men should be ashamed to wear Earth Kingdom uniforms."

The woman nodded. "The real soldiers are off fighting the war. Like Li's big brother, Tsen Tsu." Then, she changed the subject. "Supper's going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay?"

Zuko thought for a second before declining. "I can't. I should be moving on." He didn't need to stay and listen to these people. He'd learn more of their story, would come to like them. And then he would loose them. Just like he lost everything and everyone else...like his mother.

The woman and man exchanged a quick glance before she said, "Gonzue could use some help on the barn. Why don't you two work for a while, then we'll eat?" Seeing as there would be no escape, Zuko nodded and followed the man onto the top of the barn. He'd never fixed a roof before, but just followed the man's lean. But he wasn't very good and ended up bending half the nails he pounded into the wood.

All the while, Li was asking him questions about where he'd been, where he was from, where he was going...then finally how he got his scar. The last made Zuko smash his thumb. Li's father reprimanded him slightly. The endearing way the man acted reminded Zuko about his mother and the time they'd been feeding turtle-ducks by the palace pond.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Seela calling for dinner. He stayed silent during the meal and then retreated to the barn with a murmured thanks. Zuko hung his swords up and curled up on a pile of hay, falling into sleep.

His dreams retold the time where he'd received a knife from his uncle when Iroh had been at the Ba Sing Se wall; his mission to destroy and conquer the city. The knife had been taken from an Earth Kingdom General and it had the inscription 'Never give up without a fight'. He still carried it with him today.

He was awaken by the sound of Li creaming into the barn and taking his sword, though he didn't wake up to stop him. Instead, he followed him out to a sunflower field to see the young boy playing with them. His form was sloppy and he was holding them wrong. Zuko spoke up to notify Li of this act. His voice startled the boy and sent him falling back under the flowers.

Li came up and handed the swords to Zuko in shame. Zuko took them, but, instead of yelling at the boy, he started to explain about the weapons and how to use them. After showing him a few moves, Zuko handed the weapons back to Li, who copied the motions easily. After a few more moves, they returned to the house.

"I think you'd have liked my brother," Li said. "He showed me stuff like this all the time"

Zuko was ready to leave in the morning as the sun rose. He saddled up his ostrich-horse and mounted. Seela handed him a small box as he was about to head out, saying that there was enough for a few meals. Just as Zuko was going to take the box, the soldiers from yesterday showed up, sneers on their faces. The had come for trouble.

The leader smirked. "I just heard that your son's battalion was just captured by the Fire Nation. You boys hear what they did with their last group of prisoners?" he directed the last to his men.

"Dressed them in Fire Nation uniforms and put them on the front lines unarmed, is what I heard," one man spoke up. "Then they just sat back and watched."

Gonzue growled. "You watch your mouth," he ordered. The leader of the soldiers advanced, not taking too kindly the treatment of one of his men by the farmer, but Zuko pulled forward, piercing the man with a glare. He challenged the bully with his stare. The leader snorted and turned away, his group retreating along with him.

Behind Zuko, he heard Gonzue hug his weeping wife and say he was going to get Tsen Tsu back. Seela cried even more, but Li turned to Zuko. "If my dad goes, will you stay?"

Zuko didn't look at him. "No. I need to move on," he said. Li's face dropped. Zuko couldn't stand the boy's sad face, so he reached into his shirt and pulled out the dagger he'd received so long ago from Iroh. He handed it to the boy. "I want you to have this. Read the inscription," he ordered.

Li opened it. "Made in Earth Kingdom."

Zuko looked down. "The other one."

"Never give up without a fight" Once Li had finished the words, Zuko took off down the road. He stopped in the field of sunflowers, though, and laid there, staring at the sky. He didn't know how long he laid there, staring up and letting his mind wander over his childhood...over the things he had lost and the people that had left. But he sat up when he heard an ostrich-horse pulling a wagon up toward him. He turned and saw that it was Seela.

She jumped off the wagon and said, "You have to help. It's Li. The folks from town came back when Gonzue left and ordered food. When I refused, Li pulled a knife, I don't even know how he got a knife, and they took him, saying that if he was old enough to fight, he was old enough to join the army." Her words were rushed and pushed together in panic. "I know we barely know you but-" she broke down in tears.

Zuko stood. "I'll get your son back," he said, focusing on his anger at the men. The family had lost too much. They would not loose another son.

It took a while to reach town, but, by the time he did, it was sunset. Li was bound to the base of a water tower in the middle of the square, the soldiers siting next to him. But they stood once they saw Zuko approach. Zuko dismounted and put his hat on his mount's saddle, ready to face the men. "Let the kid go," he ordered.

The leader laughed. "Who do you think you are? Telling us what to do?"

"Doesn't matter," Zuko said. "But I know who you are. You're not soldiers; you're bullies. Free loaders, abusers your power, mostly over women and kids. You don't want Li in your army; you're sick cowards who're messing with a family who's already lost one son to the war."

The leader gritted his teeth and said to one of his men, "Are you gonna just let this stranger stand there and insult you like this?" The other man gripped his spear and charged.

Zuko disbanded him with the pummel of this sword to the guy's chest. The force sent him back onto the ground. The man stood and ran away, frightened too easily. Another one attacked, but Zuko ducked his weapon and pushed the other to the ground with only his hand. That man ran away, too. The third flunky charged, but Zuko kicked the spear in two, scaring the the man away, though the fight had brought a crowd. Flunkies were easy to deal with. The leader, not so much.

He grabbed his hammers and used earthbending to force small rocks at Zuko, who had drawn the duel swords. Zuko managed to block most of them, but one slammed into his stomach, doubling him over in pain and shock. He charged but the leander forced him back again and again with the rocks until he didn't block an attack from under his feet, that sent Zuko to the ground. His head cracked against the ground, making him go black for a moment.

But, in that moment, he heard his mother's voice talking to him. They were the words she'd said to him the night of her disappearance. The last words she'd told him before leaving him and his life. _"No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are." _Then she had left.

Zuko opened his eyes and jumped to his feet, grabbing his swords. He would not let this man win and destroy Li's family. As he jumped to his feet and swung his swords, fire flew from the weapons, striking the man and driving him back and onto the ground. Zuko rose in the flames and charged, forcing the man back with his strikes. His last one crashed the man into the side of a building, making some of the structure come down on top of him.

The leader groaned and looked at him. "Who...who are you?" he asked as Zuko stopped in front of him with his steaming swords.

Zuko proudly stated, "My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation and Heir to the throne." He stated this title with dignity and authority he hadn't felt in three years. He sheathed his sword and turned to the crowd that was advancing. There was silent whisperings.

One man yelled out, "Liar! I've heard of you. Your not a prince; you're an outcast. His own father burned and disowned him."

Zuko felt the sting but ignored it. He would not let that man ruin the feeling he had of who he was. He turned to the leader and stepped forward. The man scrambled back to avoid the prince, but Zuko only took the knife from his belt. The knife he'd given to Li.

With knife in hand, he walked to Li, whose mother had untied him and pushed behind her back in an action to protect her son. Zuko knelt down, extending the knife to Li. "It's yours. You should have it."

"No," Li said. "I hate you." He then and turned away. He'd lost them. Just like his mother. He wouldn't come back. Not even his father had told him where she'd had gone. Instead, Ozai had taken the crown from his father, never mentioning Ursa again.

Zuko turned and mounted his ostrich-horse, turning toward the town's gateway. Standing there, on her own mount, was Katara, her hair pulled into a braid and wearing her green dress. Zuko stared for a moment, fearing it was an hallucination. But she came forward, dismounted, and knelt before him in front of the crowd. "I am here to serve you, Prince Zuko," she said loud enough for the people to hear.

Zuko stared at her for a moment, then climbed into his saddle and started out of town. Katara followed obediently, as if she'd been with him for years instead of months. The crowd parted, fearing and hating him in the same motion. As he rode off toward the sunset, he felt better. Li may have left him; so may his mother...but Katara had not. She'd stayed.


	25. Chapter 25

Zuko and Katara stopped for the night and made camp in a wood clearing. They had entered the forest not long after leaving the town. Their traveling had been silent and neither of them had said a word; Zuko, because he wasn't sure what to say, and Katara, because she was thinking of her own things.

Their camp consisted of a single campfire, their mounts tied to a nearby tree branch, and their sleeping bags. Katara lit a camp fire and pulled out a pan and some meat to fry. Zuko stared at it hungrily, but didn't move. She got to work cooking it, but she, too, said nothing. It wasn't until they both had some meat on their plates and they had finished it off, that she spoke.

"You're an idiot."

Zuko stared at her. She was staring into the fire, but looked up when she felt his eyes on her. "What?" he asked.

"You're an idiot," she said. At his baffled expression, she continued. "What exactly was your plan?" she asked. "Once you were out on your own, what were you going to do?"

"It's none of your concern," Zuko said, looking away from her gaze.

Katara came around the side of the campfire and pushed him over. He fell and she climbed on top of him, pinning him with her legs and capturing his wrists with her hands. She stared down at him. "It is my concern, Prince," she said the last as if emphasizing his station. "I swore to stay by your side. I can't really do that if you sent me to take care of your uncle, who," she said before Zuko could ask, "Is quite comfortable with his accommodations not far from here, thanks for asking. But he is not going to disturb us, because this talk is between the two of us."

"I don't want to talk to you," Zuko said.

Katara laughed before turning tough. "You sound like an errant child. Maybe because you're acting like one. You don't like the hand you've been dealt; fine. I get that. But suck up your self pitying and move on. For your uncle's sake, at least. He needs you, wether you choose to see it or not. That is the job you must do; to maintain your connection to the only family that _isn't_ trying to kill you."

Zuko stared up at her. Her face was calm and controlled. Even the shadows cast across her face from the camp fire, were subtle and non threatening. Her words came out harsh, but it didn't match her expressions. "How did you find me?" he asked.

Katara blinked. She paused at the sudden change of topic. She answered after a few minutes. "I followed you."

Zuko stared. "What? The entire time?" he asked, shocked.

She nodded. "When you left, you just said to protect Iroh. That he may need some looking after. Did you forget I was to stay by your side? I said nothing of doing your job." she snorted. "Stupid Prince."

Zuko gritted his teeth and braced his feet. He raised his body quickly, knocking Katara off her seat on his waist. He reached out, grabbed her elbows, and pushed. Katara fell back onto the ground and Zuko straddled her, holding her wrists firmly onto the ground. She stared up at him in confusion and surprise.

"Don't," he said. "Call me stupid. I am not stupid."

She smiled a bit. "You are stupid, Zuko," she said. "You didn't have a plan for leaving. You didn't make preparations with either food or water on your traveling."

"I was doing fine," Zuko argued.

"You were rash," Katara stated. "You left so quickly, you didn't even grab any food. I'm surprised you didn't steal from that family you passed."

Zuko froze. "Why didn't you step in, then, if you thought I was stupid?" he asked.

"Because I thought you would figure that out sooner or later," Katara said, rolling her eyes. "But...you did show that you know who you are. That was some proclamation you gave back there."

Zuko stood and helped her to her feet. Katara dusted off the dirt on her clothes before sitting on her sleeping bag. Zuko sat down and said, "My mother, before she left, said that I should never forget who I am." He met her gaze. "I am Prince Zuko, I am the Heir of the Fire Nation, and I will claim my throne one day."

Katara smiled, crawled over to him, and hugged him. "Yes," she said in his ear. "And I will help you." She pulled back and stared him in the eye. "Just don't be an idiot, okay?"

Zuko chuckled, finally understanding that what she said was a close to an endearment as he was going to get from her. He returned her embrace and they sat there for a while. The only sounds were from the fire crackling next to them and warming their bodies.

Slowly, another sound started to become clearer. Katara and Zuko pulled back and searched the woods. The sound came closer and voices could be made out. It sounded like...singing. The two teenagers exchanged a look before the bushes rustled and a group of people dressed in bright outfits walked into their camp, singing a song and playing their instruments.

They stopped and stared at the two. The two groups exchanged looks before the man in the middle spoke up. "Hey! It's fire people."

Katara thought his funny looking hat was pulled on a bit too tight. "We're not fire people," she said. "We're camping here."

The man looked confused. "I don't think I've ever heard of those type of people," he said.

Katara's mouth fell open and, from the look on Zuko's face from the corner of her eye, he thought they were just as crazy as she thought. "Who are you?" he asked.

The man smiled. "I'm Chong, this is my wife, Lily." He motioned to a woman by his side, who gave a quick curtsy. "We're nomads. Going wherever the wind takes us."

Katara leaned close to Zuko. "I think his hat's on too tight," she whispered. Zuko chuckled.

He looked at the people. "It was nice to meet you, but we'll be retiring for the night."

"Oh, we don't mind. We'll just tend the fire for you." Chong said, sitting down next to the fire. The other nomads joined him.

Katara cleared her throat. "I don't wish to sound rude, but we did not invite you to join our campfire. We would like it if you left." Her words were soft, but forceful and firm.

Chong stared at them for a moment then, as if realizing it, said, "Oh! You want to be alone."

Katara sighed. "Yes."

"I get that," Chong said, standing up. "My wife and I wanted alone time too, when we got married." He started to walk away. "See you, fire people." The nomads got up and walked away into the night.

Katara looked at Zuko. His face was down and his shoulders were shaking. She thought something was wrong until he looked up and started laughing. He fell back, his laughter raking his body. Katara was beyond confused. "What?" she asked.

Zuko laughed. "Everyone keeps thinking we're married and you were just yelling at me like you had been my wife for years. Don't you see the irony?"

She stared and chuckled. "Yeah, I do," she said. She smiled. "But it's amazing that you see it, too. I thought someone was gonna have to point it out to you."

Zuko looked up and smiled. "I sometimes get things." Slowly, his smile vanished. "Sometimes, I miss things, too." Katara could see the sad look in his eyes and realized he was thinking of his childhood. Probably of his mother.

She got up, pulled her sleeping bag over next to him, laid down, and turned to face him on her side. "Tell me about your mother," she said. He looked at her with a questioning look. "It might make you feel better," she explained.

Zuko turned on his side to face her and started to talk in a low voice. "My mother was a kind woman. I don't know if she married my father for love, or because it was arranged, but I know she loved her family. I was her favorite, not that Azula cared. She was father's favorite. Mother and I would do a lot of things together. From going on walks, to feeding the turtle-ducks in the royal pond. I could always count on her to be there for me." His voice turned from wistful and happy, to sad and depleted of hope. "One night, though...the night my father asked his father to become the next fire lord, my mother came to me. I was groggy. She'd woken me from sleep, saying 'Everything I have done, I have done because I love you. No matter what happens, remember who you are'. After that, she left. I never saw her after that." Tears started to fall down his cheeks, but Katara didn't move. Zuko needed to finish. "One of the worst parts, though, was that I was the only one who seemed sad to see her gone. Azula mocked me and my father didn't say a word. After that, my uncle took care of me." Zuko wiped his eyes. "I never knew what happened to her."

Katara moved closer and took his hand in comfort. He looked into her eyes and pulled her closer. Together, they laid there by the fire. No words. Just holding each other. One giving comfort, the other taking it. Simple. Sweet. Perfect for the moment. They fell asleep, just the way they were.


	26. Chapter 26

Katara woke up, stretched, and snuggled closer to Zuko's warmth. Even if they were in the Earth Kingdom, and it was summer, she didn't like cold mornings; and, since they were in the mountains, it was colder than nature had a right to be. But Zuko was warm. Warm and solid.

She wrapped an arm around his waist. He'd opened to her last night. Told her his childhood and she could hear the uncertainty in his voice. He wasn't completely sure he wanted to go back. Maybe there was still hope in convincing him for a better life. One of peace and happiness. If he returned to his old life, he'd be miserable. But he didn't see that. Not yet.

Katara rested her head on his chest and listened to his hear beat under her ear. But there was another sound. A crackling fire and singing. She turned her head and opened her eyes. What she saw surprised her. Iroh sat next to the freshly stoked camp fire and the singing Nomads were there, as well. She really didn't want to deal with them today. Not this early. She swore they were on something. They definitely weren't all there.

Iroh looked up, as if feeling her gaze, and silently motioned her over to the fire and the breakfast he was making. Katara didn't want to leave the warmth of Zuko's bedroll, but knew that Iroh probably had something important to tell her.

She crawled out of the bedroll, making sure that she didn't wake Zuko, and sat next to the fire. The nomads smiled and then went back to strumming their instruments gently so soft sounds filled the clearing. Iroh handed her a plate filled with rice and some pieces of meat. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. It was simply said, nothing judgmental in his tone, though Katara blushed. She'd guessed long ago that Iroh wanted her with his nephew, but it was still a little awkward to know that he'd seen her cuddle close to Zuko's body.

Katara nodded, scooping a mouthful of food into her mouth. Iroh chuckled at her embarrassment. But then he said, "Our friends here were just sharing a story with me. It appears that they ran into some misfortunes in a cave not far from here. They were trapped in it and had to use badger moles to get out."

Katara blinked and looked at the nomads. "Interesting," she said once her mouth was empty.

Iroh nodded, then leaned closer so only she could hear. "They said they got trapped with the Avatar and your brother."

Katara paled a bit. The Avatar? This close to Zuko? She looked back at his sleeping form. He looked peaceful. As if baring his burdens with another person had lightened his soul. She hadn't seen him so peaceful since meeting him.

She turned back to Iroh. "We can't tell him," she said just as quietly. "He's slowly moving on. He's conflicted. Putting the Avatar into his path would be too much of a temptation."

Iroh nodded in agreement, his gaze going toward the sleeping prince. "I haven't seen him this way since he was a child. He's better this way."

Katara nodded. She continued with her meal and then handed the plate back to Iroh. He loaded it with food again, but placed it to the side for Zuko once he awakened. It didn't take long. Zuko stirred and, realizing Katara wasn't by his side, opened his eyes.

He saw her sitting by the fire with his uncle and those pesky nomads. There was something seriously wrong with those people. Zuko climbed out from under the blankets and sat next to Katara. She smiled at him and he felt lighter. It had been so long since he could talk to someone about his troubles. Talking to her last night had been just what he needed. Not to mention he liked sleeping next to her a little more than he would publicly admit.

His uncle handed him a plate of food and he accepted it happily. As he ate, Iroh turned to the nomads and struck up a conversation with them. Zuko didn't listen. He wasn't interested in what they were talking about. He was, however, interested in what Katara was doing.

She was still smiling at him, but something in her eyes said she was hiding something from him. Before he could ask, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Good morning," she said. Zuko nodded, not wanting to show his post chewed breakfast to her. "We're going to move out soon," she said softly. "We'll make it to the coast and then take the ferries there into Ba Sing Se. Shouldn't be too hard." Zuko nodded in understanding. It was a simple plan.

Katara took his now empty plate and dunked it into the river that ran by their campsite. He watched her and let his imagination run wild for a moment. What would it be like if this were his life? Waking up and having breakfast with his uncle and Katara; not having to worry about anything except what to do for the day; living like a normal person. It was almost too good to be true. But, as they started to pack up camp, and bid the nomads good-bye, finally; Zuko clung to the idea a bit more. Was it possible? Could he be normal with Iroh and Katara in his life? He'd have to wait until they reached the city.

As they headed out toward the roads, Zuko didn't think once about the Avatar. He did, however, think about how Katara had felt, curled up next to him, her body against his. To say he was uncomfortable in his saddle, was an understatement.

**Sorry it took so long to put the next chapter in, and I'm really sorry it's so short, but I was caught up with finals. They're really brutal. Thanks for understanding. **


	27. Chapter 27

The cave like ferry station made Katara a little uneasy. It was only natural that the refugees would look upon Zuko with pity and understanding. He was, of course, wearing a mark that could only be made by a fire bender. But she couldn't help but notice that many of the refugees watched her. It made her feel out of place; like she wasn't suppose to belong here. Iroh had left them to get their tickets, leaving Zuko and her together, but, as the stares continued, she began to feel more and more nervous.

A young lady in a green uniform walked by and handed them bowls of hot gruel. It wasn't at all appealing and it smelled worse than cleaning day on deck. But it was hot and something edible. "Thank you," Katara said, accepting her bowl. The woman smiled and continued on with her trolley of food.

"They expect us to eat this?" Zuko asked, lifting his spoon and watching the grey mush fall back into the bowl. "I wouldn't feed this swill to an ostrich pig."

Katara was about to reprimand him for being picky, but she felt a soft tug at her sleeve. Looking down, she saw a young girl in braids looking up at her. Her cheeks were thin and her eyes looked haunted and sad. She had probably seen too much horror in her life. More than any child should. The little girl pointed at Katara's bowl. "May I have yours, please? I gave mine to Mommy," she said. Katara stared into the child's eyes and smiled. Crouching down so she was eye level, she handed over the bowl with a gentle smile. "Here," she said.

The girl took the bowl and bowed. "Thank you, kind lady," she said before hurrying over to a woman that held a crying baby in her arms. The woman looked up and smiled thankfully at Katara.

Katara stood and smiled back, nodding her head. She turned back to Zuko and picked up the spoon. She took a bite and set the spoon back in the food. "It's not the best," Katara said after swallowing the vile concoction of what was probably left overs from years ago. "But it's something. And we can't afford to buy anything else, even if we do still have all that money from selling the ostrich-horses. We need that to find and apartment once we hit the city."

Zuko looked down at her. "You know, I hate it when you use logic on me," he said.

Katara chuckled and lifted the spoon, now filled with gruel. "But you never try to stop me," she said. "Now, come. Eat something or your stomach will collapse on itself."

Zuko snorted. "Like that could ever hap-" Katara shoved the spoon into his open mouth.

"Yeah," she said, pulling it out. "Probably not."

Zuko sputtered as he swallowed the gruel and coughed. "That was low," he said. Katara only smiled. She liked teasing him. It got him to smile, and she could get some enjoyment of making his do something besides be his grumpy old self. She'd seen him loosen up and laugh more in the last few days than since she'd met him. It had started the day they'd woken up from sleeping together.

Katara's cheeks turned warm and she looked away, giving the pretense of searching for Iroh in the crowd. They hadn't slept close together like that since then, but she still dreamed of his warmth and his solidness. Those thoughts were something she shouldn't be having, she knew that. But she couldn't help but feel them every time she looked at him or made him smile. He'd become special to her and it would be impossible to have anything further. Moon's sake, her father would kill her if he even caught wind her thoughts about Zuko.

Her father. Katara closed her eyes. She could see his smiling face from when she'd regained her memories and embraced him. She'd just gotten her family back...she didn't want to lose them because of who she liked. But, wouldn't they want what made her happy? And what if being with Zuko made her happy? She groaned. Why did life have to be so confusing and hard?

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and saw the concern in his eyes. She smiled and kissed his cheek, as she'd come to do during their travel. "I'm fine," she lied. "I'm just worried about what's taking Iroh so long with our tickets, is all."

As if being called by some mysterious force, the old man appeared out of the crowd, clutching three green papers in his hand. He was slightly out of breath and stopped before them, doubled over and out of breath. "Are you alright, Iroh?" Katara asked.

He nodded. "The lady at the ticket counter was very sharp with me, so I took our tickets and got out of there. Then, some ruffians tried to take the tickets from me, so I ran." He was panting hard, but slowly regaining his breath.

Zuko growled and started into the crowd. "Where'd they go, Uncle?" he said angrily. "I'll teach them to mess with my family."

Katara reached out and grabbed his hand. He stopped and turned to her. She smiled gently. "Don't go off to fight something that was only natural. These people here are refugees and the panic makes them do stupid things. I'm sure they're tearing themselves up inside over their misdeed. There's no need for you to tear them up on the outside." She squeezed his hand in comfort.

Slowly, he calmed down and sighed. "I hate it when you use logic," he mumbled before returning to his spot next to her. He bent down and picked up their bags. "Well," he said, turning to the ships. "What are you waiting for. Let's go." He didn't wait for them. He just turned and headed toward the closest ship.

Iroh picked up his own bag as Katara grabbed hers. "He seems better," he said. "Any other time, he would have stormed and made a fuss." Iroh gave Katara a meaningful look. "What's your secret?"

She smiled and laughed. "Just a bit of logic and a pretty smile, Iroh. But mostly the pretty smile, what ever Zuko tells you about my logic skills." Iroh laughed again and they stepped onto the deck of the ship.

Zuko had already found a spot and was sitting down, his back leaning against the railing as he watched the other people onboard. Dressed in his brown trousers and plain tunic, anyone could mistake him for another refugee, not knowing he was the heir to an entire kingdom. To them, he was just another one of them. Someone broken and hurt by the Fire Nation and trying to find another life. They weren't too far off...except Katara suspected he would like to return to his old life; not start a new one.

She pushed those depressing thoughts away and sat down next to him, tucking her legs underneath her. When she saw him yawn, she smiled and said, "Tired?"

He looked over and nodded. Katara patted her lap and said, "Use it as a pillow and get some sleep. You've been tossing and turning half of the nights. Sleep a bit. I'll wake you when we get to Ba Sing Se." Zuko paused for only a second before laying down and resting his head in her lap. Soon, he was asleep.

Iroh sat across from her, silently watching them. There was silence between the three as the ship pushed off from the dock and set sail for the other side of the water. Iroh pulled out a small scroll he'd swapped an tinker for, and started to read.

Katara watched him read for a while before looking down at Zuko. He was as peaceful as ever. She desperately wanted to touch his scar, but knew that it would only anger him. It was something from his past that was painful. Something he wouldn't want to share with everyone. And she wasn't close enough to be allowed to touch it freely.

So, instead, she focused on his hair. She ran her fingers over it and wondered how it could have grown so quickly. It was shaggy and ragged looking, none of them had had a proper bath in a while except for quick dips in the streams they passed; but it was still dark and soft. Just a few weeks ago, it had been practically shaven off for the chance of the hair to grow back evenly, but Katara never expected it to grow almost past his ears in such a short time.

"I sometimes wish I had the gene to grow hair as quickly as Zuko does," Iroh said, snapping Katara out of her musings.

She laughed and said, "Maybe he got it from his mother."

Iroh nodded, setting the scroll down on the deck. "She was a wonderful woman, Ursa. Joyful, kind, always there with a quick word and a gracious smile to comfort you." Iroh sounded so sad, Katara's heart went out for him.

"You must have loved her very much," Katara said softly, so as not to wake Zuko.

Iroh looked up. He'd heard her implication. "I loved her as my brother never did. I loved her as I did my wife, Agni rest her departed soul. They were wonderful women, but Ozai never deserved her." He looked down at Zuko's sleeping form and smiled wistfully. "At least Ursa had Zuko to love. She had so much and Azula was not the kind of child who would welcome it, even if she wasn't a mean bat."

Katara blinked at the scorn in Iroh's voice. Not because of who he was saying it about, but how. True, Azula was a mean bat and far worse...but she'd never heard Iroh say something so venomous since meeting him. She reached over and squeezed his fist. He looked up and met her gaze.

"I care for your nephew, Iroh," she said. "He's a wonderful person and, from what you and he have been saying, is a lot like his mother. I know he will find someone to care for him and love him like his mother did."

Iroh smiled and nodded. "I hope that day comes sooner than later," he said. He patted her hand and then paused. "You know, you're a lot like Ursa. You've been kind to Zuko, been mean to him when he needs it, and been comforting through all of this ordeal." He nodded as if agreeing with something he had just thought. "Yes, I'm glad he found you."

With one last pat to her hand, he returned to his scroll and began to read again. Katara raised a confused eyebrow, but shrugged and looked back at Zuko. Her fingers started to stroke his hair again, and she didn't bother stopping. By the way Zuko was smiling in his sleep, he liked it.

**Authors note: I'm sorry I have to repost this. Someone pointed out that the destination was wrong. My apologies for this slip. Please don't hold it against me. Thank you.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN I'm so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever! (Cry) Stuff happened and I had writers block with this story and worked on others. But I started taking Tai Chi and got in touch with my inner bender. Hopefully you enjoy the chapter.**

Katara fixed her hair up in a bun and secured it with a pin. She was already in her work clothes. When Iroh, Zuko, and she had gotten settled in their apartment not a week ago, it was only luck that they'd been hired at a tea shop. Iroh had been ecstatic and Katara had really be neutral, but Zuko looked as happy as a vet checking a sick platypus bear.

She looked at herself once more in the mirror and then looked around. Iroh was already up an moving, making rice for their breakfast. Katara looked at the room she shared with Zuko, they had to maintain their cover as a married couple for the neighbors, and pulled the door back.

Zuko was still asleep on his futon. A blanket covered his waist, but showed off his chest. Katara smirked and crawled over to him. "Zuko," she said softly in his ear. "Time to get up." He grumbled something and turned away from her. "Come on, Zuko. Rise and shine." Katara grabbed the blanket and started to pull it off.

Zuko's hand reached out and grabbed the blanket so it woudln't move. He rolled over to face her. "Pull that off and you'll be in for a shock," he grumbled.

Katara rolled her eyes. "I lived on a ship of men for years. I've seen everything. Nothing is going to surprise me," she said, but she released the blanket anyways. "You have two minutes to get up and dressed or I'm coming in here and taking that blanket."

She closed the door behind her and walked over to the table. Iroh put a bowl of rice in front of her and a cup of hot tea. She smiled at him and started in. Zuko soon joined them and Katara hid a smile behind her tea cup. That threat had worked many times before when she was with the pirates, but, more than not, they didn't get up and she'd had to haul them out of bed. Zuko sat next to her and they ate in silence, like they usually did every morning. Then, like every morning, they left the apartment, and walked to the shop.

It was already full of people, by the time they'd gotten there. Since Iroh's taking over of the tea making, business had picked up substantially. Iroh hurried to the kitchen to start the tea. Katara grabbed her apron and picked up a tray, smiling. This work was soothing to her, just taking orders and the biggest worry was just accidentally dropping a tea cup.

She walked over to a couple of well dressed men. They had people coming from all over the rings for their tea. She smiled and said, "Welcome. I'm Nao. What can I get you, sirs?"

The first man smiled at her. "Well, aren't you a pretty thing? If I asked, would I be able to call on such a beautiful lady?" he asked, winking at her.

Katara giggled, more the for the customer's benefit than hers, and said, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, sir, but I'm already married. He's the hansom man over there." She pointed to Zuko, who was carrying a tray over to a couple of giggling girls. One of them was a regular who liked only Zuko to serve her.

Katara turned back to the men and said, "I recommend the Jasmine tea, though. It's absolutely delicious." The man nodded and she went off to the kitchens.

Iroh looked up and said, "Two Jasmine teas?" he asked.

Katara nodded and waited for him to pour the cups. "I hate it when guys try to flirt with me. I will never be able to thank you for coming up with that cover of Zuko and me being married. It wards them off."

Iroh chuckled. "It was wishful thinking on this poor romantic's heart," he said. "How about I serve the gentlemen? You go to another table."

Katara brightened and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Iroh," she said. She went back to serving tables, nudging Zuko now and then to cheer up. But he wasn't very happy that day. She knew he wasn't happy here, but today he was just in a mood. What could have caused that?

"Do you hear that, nephew?" Iroh said, bringing Katara out of her thoughts. "This man wants to give us our won tea shop in the upper ring of the city."

The nice dressed man Katara had served before smiled at Zuko. "That's right, young man. Your life is about to change for the better."

Zuko put his tray down and said, "I'll try to contain my joy." He walked out of the building, closing the door behind him.

Iroh looked sad and the man was confused. Katara smiled softly and said, "Forgive my husband. He's just tired." She set her own tray down and followed him out. She looked around and finally saw him on the roof. He looked like he was searching the skies for something. After a moment of searching, Zuko climbed down and held out a piece of paper. Katara felt her heart sink as she saw it was a missing poster for Appa.

Aang's bison was missing? And there was a poster. That meant the Avatar was in Ba Sing Se. she looked up and saw the determination in Zuko's eyes. "Tell Uncle I'll be back late tonight," he said. "I'm going to find the Avatar."

Katara slowly nodded and watched him run off. Always chasing that dream that would never make him feel better. She shook her head and returned to the shop.

**Later, at the apartment**

Katara closed the lid on her small trunk. It held her clothes and money she'd saved from her tips. Her weapons were packed at the bottom. It had felt weird, holding them and not for the purpose of killing or maiming. This life she had was peaceful and predictable. She liked it.

The door opened and Zuko walked in. Katara looked up at Iroh, who had been cheerfully discussing, mostly with himself, names for their tea shop. He looked up, though, when Zuko had walked in. By the look on their faces, another fight was coming. Zuko looked angry and she knew Iroh was going to try and get him to look at the good part of their situation.

She stood up and said, "I'm going to go and get some air. Look around the neighborhood one more time." Katara walked past him and down into the street. She turned down a deserted stree, when she heard someone call her name.

Turning, she saw Sokka and Aang running toward her with a young girl in tow. Katara hugged her bother tightly. "Sokka, I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too, Sis," he said. He pulled back and said, "This is Toph. We picked her up in the Earth Kingdom. She's Aang's earth bending teacher."

Katara smiled. "Great to meet you, Toph," she said.

"Whatever," the girl said.

Katara turned to Aang. "I heard about Appa. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Aang's face fell. "I can help you," a voice said.

They turned and Katara saw the one man she hated in the world. "Jet," she growled. She waterbended some water from a barrel, froze it, and threw it at him. He blocked a few, but was pinned to the wall behind him by the others.

"Katara," Sokka said, grabbing her shoulder. "Stop. He's helping us."

"He tried to kill Zuko," she said. "And we have a score to settle."

Aang shook his head. "Don't, Katara," he said. "He knows where Appa is."

Jet nodded. "I was taken to some sort of Head Quarters for the Dailee and was brainwashed. I remembered this because of Sokka's healing powers, but I think they're holding Appa there."

Katara looked at the others and saw them nod. She released him from the ice, but kept the water flowing around her. She didn't trust a thing he said, but she trusted Sokka and Aang. "One wrong move, Jet," she said, "And I will kill you. Understand?" He nodded. "Alright, show us where these Head Quarters are."

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner. Tell me what you think, okay? Thanks. And don't be too angry with me.**


	29. Chapter 29

Katara stared at the lake. Lake Laogai. It was quite beautiful, you know, for a secretly hidden base for the 'defenders of Ba Sing Se's cultural heritage'. "So," she said. "This base is under the water?"

Jet nodded. "There's suppose to be an entrance around here," he said.

Toph walked over to a spot and said, "There is. It's under the water." She jumped and spread her arms, making a long rock walkway appear. They walked down it and to the whole at the end. It led down into a dark hole.

"Well," Aang said, "Let's go." He jumped down the whole and Katara followed. Sokka was slower, as he was helping Toph, and Jet covered the rear.

Katara watching him with each step he took down the dark brick hallways. It was cold and damp as they continued down the hallway to a large room. They pushed the doors open and walked in, looking around. They didn't see much, as it was still very dark. But, as the door closed behind them and the lights came on, Katara wished the lights had stayed off. They were surrounded by men in green and black robes and rocks covering their hands. The Dailee.

They sprang at the group. Katara pulled out her knives she'd grabbed earlier, and blocked one of their attacks. There was no water on her, but Sokka carried a water skin and was using the water in that to fight. Katara sliced the blade across her attacker's face. He staggered back and she slammed his head against the wall, knocking him out. She turned and saw Aang and Jet race after another man. She started that way, but another Dailee agent blocked her path. She fought hard and long, knocking down more and more agents until she finally could escape.

She raced into the passage that Aang and Jet had run. It opened up into a stone room. Aang leaned over Jet's prone body. Katara rushed forward and looked down at him. He didn't look too good. "Was hit...from under," he said. "I'm...sorry I hurt you...Katara."

She knew he was trying to clear his soul before he died, but she couldn't bring herself to forgive him. He'd hurt her too much and she couldn't, just couldn't. "I know you are, Jet," she said, without a tear in her eye. Jet nodded in understanding and closed his eyes. He soon stopped breathing.

Aang looked up as Sokka and Toph joined them. "We need to find Appa," he said, though there were tears in his eyes. Aang was compassionate; too much sometimes.

Katara followed him as he raced through another doorway. They came to a bunch of cells. Aang went to the one with the biggest door and opened it to reveal...empty shackles. Appa wasn't there. Aang looked like he was about to collapse, the air left him so quickly, but Katara grabbed his shoulder. "Keep it together," she said softly. "We'll find him, but right now, we need to leave. The Dailee are going to arriving soon and they won't be happy we just took out most of their friends."

Aang nodded and allowed her to pull him out of the room. They reached a dead end soon enough, but Toph did her earth bending and made them an exit. As they crawled out of it and landed on the shore, they were once again surrounded by Dailee agents. "These guys don't give up, do they?" Sokka said.

"Doesn't look like it," Katara said, gripping her weapons.

"You might as well give up, Avatar," a man with a long braid down his back said.

"Who's he?" Katara asked.

"He's Long Fang, the guy running the Dailee," Sokka said.

Katara watched the agents make a wall of rock appear, their feet staying on it, trapping the kids. A flying lemur, Katara remember his name was Momo, flew in front of everyone, drawing their attention to it. It then flew up into the sun. After a moment, a larger shape appeared.

"Appa!" Aang cried happily as the bison burst through the Dailee's walls. Long Fang growled and rushed forward, which was a stupid thing to do, because Appa grabbed his ankle and threw him in the water.

Sokka, Aang, and Toph all hugged Appa, smiling. Katara just watched. Sokka turned to Katara and said, "Thanks for helping, sis."

She shrugged. "It's all right," she said. "What now, though?"

"We go to the Earth King and tell him everything that's happened. Long Fang has been manipulating him long enough and we need troops for the day of Black Sun," Sokka said.

"What is Black Sun?" Katara asked.

"It's the day a solar eclipse happens and the fire benders are helpless," Sokka said. "That's the day we march on the Fire Nation and overthrow the Fire Lord."

Katara paled. Zuko would be helpless that day. "When is it?" she asked. Sokka paused. By the look on his face, he believed he'd said too much. "Please, Sokka," she said. "I promise never to tell the Fire Nation. I just need it to protect Zuko. I gave my word I would do so. Please."

Sokka sighed and wrote the date on a piece of scrap paper he had. He handed it to he and said, "Don't make me regret it." He smiled softly. "Can we give you a lift back? Maybe you can help us tell the Earth King."

Katara shook her head. "I've been gone too long. Iroh and Zuko will be wondering where I've gone." She climbed onto Appa and they flew away, not seeing the two mentioned fire benders crawl out of the lake. They watched her disappear.

Katara was dropped off in front of her new apartment, having memorized the address before leaving the old apartment. She waved goodbye to her brother and friends. "Good luck," she said. They waved back and flew off.

Katara smoothed her hair and walked into her new home. As she opened the door, she saw Iroh leaning over an unconscious Zuko. There was concern on the older man's face. "What happened?" Katara asked, hurrying over to her friend. Zuko's face was clammy and pale. Soon, he would have a fever. "Help me get him to bed."

Once Zuko was stripped of his wet shirt, and put into his bed with a cold compress on his forehead, Katara turned to Iroh. "Now, tell me what happened."

The old man handed her a cup of tea. "Zuko found out where the Avatar's bison was being held. He went with the plan of capturing it, but had no idea of how to get him out or what to do afterwards. I followed him and challenged him to think about what he wanted and who he was. Zuko released the bison, but, when he came here, he fell unconscious."

Katara looked at Zuko and let out a shaky breath. "He is suffering because he's fighting himself?" she asked.

"Yes," Iroh answered. "I do not know how long it will be until he awakens, but it will not be a pleasant experience for him."

Katara nodded and smiled at the man who was like her own uncle. "You go to bed, Iroh. I'll watch over him."

Iroh paused a moment before finishing his tea and retiring to his new room. Katara looked at Zuko and refreshed the compress. "I'm here, Zuko," she said softly in his ear. "I'm right here and I won't go anywhere." She held his hand, shivering at how cold and stiff it was.

All through the night, she sat with him, talking to him about the adventures she'd had, changing his compress, giving him water, anything to let him know that he wasn't alone. That she was by his side. Hours later, even though she tried to keep her eyes open, Katara soon fell asleep, her head resting on his legs and her hand still holding his.

Zuko looked around. He was in the royal chambers, fire burning around him. A red and blue dragon were moving around him, giving him advice. "Sleep, Fire Lord Zuko," the blue dragon said in a voice much like Azula's. "Rest.

"No, Fire Lord Zuko," the red dragon said in his uncle's voice. "You must not listen to the Blue Dragon."

"Sleep," the blue dragon said.

Suddenly, the room vanished and Zuko was falling. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. He sat up in bed and looked around. He was at Uncle's new place, in a room that must be his. Zuko raised his hand to wipe the sweat away and felt something holding down his legs.

Looking, he saw that Katara had fallen asleep by his side. Her hand was holding his and her breath told him that she was still asleep. Zuko looked at their united hands. She'd stayed with him. She shifted in her sleep and mumbled, "Zuko."

He squeezed her hand, laid down again, and fell asleep, holding her hand in his. He didn't want to let go.

**AN: How was it? I wrote it right after the previous chapter. I feel bad for not updating for so long, I made two chapters in one day. Hope it wasn't too short. Review, okay? Thanks.**


	30. Chapter 30

Katara woke up and the first thing she realized, was that she was alone. Zuko was gone from his bed. She sat up and looked around, worried he may have gotten up during the night and hurt himself while she had been asleep. She heard voices from the main room and she opened the door.

Zuko was sitting at a table, a bowl in his hand as he talk to his uncle with a smile on his face. He looked up at her and smiled. "Good morning, Katara," he said.

She walked over and dropped to her knees, hugging him in relief. He paused for a moment. She pulled back and said, "Don't ever scare me like that again. Do you realize how worried I was?"

He pulled her into a hug and said, "I promise not to worry you again."

Katara let him hug her, then returned it. His arms were strong. She just now noticed. Then again, she couldn't remember the last time he'd hugged her. Zuko pulled back slightly and kissed her cheek. Katara smiled at him. For the past few weeks, he'd been agitated at having to live in the city as a fugitive. That kiss, though, was just like the ones he'd given her before being fugitives. They were the old Zuko's kisses.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "Uncle has made something that smells very good."

Iroh put a bowl in front of her and she lifted it up. They ate breakfast and then went downstairs to their new shop. Katara hadn't noticed the decor when she'd come home last night, but it was beautiful in the morning light. She walked over to the doors and opened them, propping them open for air circulation. It was a sunny day and a warm breeze filled the shop for a second.

Hours passed and each minute, they had more people coming into the shop. Katara was kept busy with orders, but nothing could dampen her day for her. She looked up and felt her heart swell at the smile Zuko was sporting as he stood next to Iroh. They were saying something, but she was called away to another table.

All too soon, it was closing time. The day had gone by so fast, Katara hadn't even noticed. Zuko came up to her and handed her a cup of tea. She took it and smiled as Iroh swept the dirt from the floor and out the door. "You did good today," Zuko said.

Katara smiled. "Thanks," she said. "You weren't bad yourself. I don't think I've ever seen you as happy as you were today."

Zuko smiled and she felt her heart swell again. It might have even flipped over. Today had been bright and cheery, as if nothing bad could happen. It felt like it did when they'd been on the ship and she would tease him to help her carry plates of food to some of the crew. They shared a smile together before sipping their tea.

A man walked up and said, "Who is Mushi?" Iroh raised his hand. "I have an invitation to the palace for you. His Highness wishes you to serve him tea tomorrow."

Iroh accepted the scroll and grinned. "I would be honored to serve His Highness," he said. The man left and Iroh unrolled the scroll. He looked up and grinned wider. "Our first day open and we receive an invitation to serve the king tea," he said.

"It's almost too good to be true," Zuko said, smiling just as wide as his uncle.

Katara watched Iroh hurry into the back of the store, excited to put together a tea perfect for the king. She turned to Zuko and he smiled down at her. "I'm glad to see Uncle so happy," he said. Slowly, Zuko reached out and cupped the back of her head. He brought her forward and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I've been so out of it lately. I felt like I'm going to lose you," he said.

Katara set her tea on the table next to her and leaned closer, kissing his lips softly. She pulled back and said, "As long as you know who you are and what you want, I won't leave you."

Zuko hugged her and breathed in her scent. He couldn't remember the last time he'd hugged her like this. Their time on the ship, when he'd held her in the dark corners of the hull, seemed like a lifetime ago. But her hair still smelled of lavender and felt soft to his hands. He pulled back and said, "Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Iroh set the tea pot on the table after filling their cups and rested his hands on his knees. They'd been waiting for a few hours for his highness to appear in the Tea room, which was beautifully decorated in greens and golds. Katara had never seen anything as beautiful as this room, but something felt wrong, ruining her enjoyment.

Zuko sat next to her, a soft smile on his lips. He looked around the room. He was enjoying the room, not feeling what she could. Coming out of the hard dream had turned him into a person with a positive outlook on everything. While it had been refreshing at first, Katara was starting to worry. This wasn't like Zuko. The Zuko she knew would be a little antsy or something. Not smiling pleasantly while something ominous was about to happen.

As if on some cue, the doors opened and the last person Katara wanted to see stepped in. Azula smiled at them and said, "Hello, Uncle, Zuko...Bodyguard." Katara stiffened at the title, but did nothing. From the corner of her eye, she saw Zuko stiffened. Well. Seemed he was over his pleasant, carefree attitude. "I'm here to take you back," Azula said. "And my new friends are going to help me."

Just then, 20 Dailee agents walked into the room, surrounding him. Katara stared at them. She was really starting to hate these guys. Iroh was calm, though. He smiled and said, "Do you know why they called me the Dragon of the West?"

"I don't have time for one of your stories, Uncle," Azula said.

"It was more of a demonstration," he said. He took a quick sip and turned in a circle, spitting fire from his mouth. Katara grabbed Zuko's shoulder and pulled him down to avoid the flame. The moment the flames burned out, Katara pulled Zuko into the hallway. They ran, Iroh close behind them. Ahead of them was a large window. Iroh shot a fireball through it, making a large hole. He jumped through it, disappearing from view. Katara followed, landing on the garden below. She turned and saw Zuko leaning out the hole, looking down at her.

"Zuko! Come on," Katara called up to him.

He looked over his shoulder and looked back at her. He shook his head. "I'm not running anymore," he said. "Take care of Uncle."

Katara felt her heart stop beating for a second. It was just like the night the boat had blown up and she though she'd lost him. She wouldn't go through that again. "Zuko," she said. "Don't be stupid." Zuko shook his head. He turned and disappeared from view. "Zuko!" she cried again.

Iroh grabbed her shoulders and pulled her along. "Zuko can take care of himself," he said. "Right now, we need to go see some friends." He pulled her across the manicured lawns and into the city. Katara didn't put up too much of a fight, her gaze still fixed on the hole until it was out of sight.

She turned to Iroh. "Who are we going to see?" she asked. There had to be a reason he was looking for someone instead of Zuko. She'd known Iroh long enough to know that he usually had a plan, though it may not be obvious to anyone but Iroh.

He smiled, though there was little happiness in it. "We're going to go see the Avatar and your brother," he said.

**An: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and working on other stories. I hope you don't mind the waits that much. Thank you for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

Zuko shook his head and looked around. He had no idea where he was; his surroundings were green crystal and rock. All he remembered was charging Azula, pain all over his body as he hit something, or something hit him, and then blackness. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Finally awake," a voice said.

Zuko turned and almost groaned at seeing Sokka sitting on a rock near by. "What are you doing here?" he snarled.

Sokka frowned and said, "Your crazy sister threw me in here when I tried to warn her that you were in the city."

"Why would you do something as stupid as that?" Zuko said.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I didn't know it was your sister, stupid. She was disguised as a Kioshi warrior; someone I knew. I was telling her you were in the city and she threw me in here." Zuko raised an eyebrow and said, "Why are you in here? I thought you were with my sister. Though I'm not sure why she would waste so much time with your sorry hide."

Zuko growled. "Maybe she realizes that she's happier with me than with a water peasant brother like you," he snapped.

"How the hell would you know?" Sokka yelled. "You don't know how my sister feels. You're probably just using her, anyways. That's what Fire Nation does."

"You're wrong," Zuko said.

"Oh, yeah?" Sokka growled. "Why's that?"

"Because I care about Katara," Zuko yelled. The sound bounced around the cave, amplifying before fading.

Sokka stared and then blinked. "You better mean better be certain about your feelings, Prince," he said. "Because if you aren't, and you hurt her, I'm going to hunt you down and pull you limb from limb. Got me?"

Zuko nodded, though he was more concerned with what he had just said. He was certain of his feelings for her, but what if they were more? More than just caring for her? She was painfully truthful with him and cared about him. She'd stayed with him through every bad and disastrous thing that had happened to him since the beginning. She'd morned when she thought he had died in the ship explosion, had teased him on their journey to the city, and had stayed by his side when he'd been in his feverish sleep. She'd come after him when he'd left them to travel alone, and she was always there. Just picturing her face, filled with a radiant smile or twisted with concern, he couldn't help but feel his heart swell. There was something more there, but what?

"If it makes you feel any better," Sokka said, breaking Zuko out of his thoughts. "My sister lo-" He was cut off by the wall of the cave exploding open.

They turned to the wall and saw Aang, Katara, and Iroh climb over the rubble. The moment Katara looked up, she smiled. "Zuko," she said in relief. She raced forward and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her for a moment before she pulled back and punched his arm.

"Ow," Zuko said, rubbing the sore spot.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she said. "How many stupid things are you going to do before you realize that you can't go flying off the handle with no plan? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I was going to go after Azula," Zuko said.

"Why?" Katara said.

He was quiet for a moment before he sheepishly answered, "She made me angry."

Katara shook her head and rubbed her forehead. "You are so lucky Iroh went to Aang and we got Toph to find the underground cave," she said.

"Toph found us?" Sokka said. "Clever little blind girl."

Katara turned and smiled at her brother. "Sokka," she said, throwing her arms around him in a large hug. "Are you alright?"

Sokka smiled and ruffled her hair. "I'm fine," he said. "Didn't kill your boyfriend or anything."

Katara blushed and whispered, "He's not my boyfriend." Sokka raise an eyebrow, but said nothing else.

"Aang," Iroh said. "You should leave with Sokka. There is no telling where Azula is." Aang nodded and earth bended an exit that the two boys rushed out of, leaving Iroh, Zuko, and Katara the only occupants in the cave. Or so they thought.

"How disappointing," Azula's cold voice said as she walked out of her niche, followed by a few Dailee agents. The three turned to her, ready to do battle. She rolled her eyes. "Please," she said. "I'm not here to fight you. Indeed, I am here to offer Zuko a chance to redeem himself."

Zuko paused. Was this a trap? "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously. He noticed Katara stiffened slightly, but otherwise stayed emotionless and keeping her guard up.

"I know when I need assistance, big brother," Azula said. "It will take the both of us to capture the Avatar. Both of our strengths together. Join me and you can reclaim your honor with father again. Regain your crown and position. You'll have everything. Even father's love."

Zuko's mouth dropped open. It was here! An opportunity to have it all back. To have his father love him again and no longer be banished from his home. It was almost too good to be true.

"Zuko," Iroh said, drawing the boy's attention to him. "Think hard about what you truly want. What is it that you want?"

He blinked, unsure. He wanted to have his old life back. He wanted to be prince again and be back home in the palace where he grew up. To be back among his people. But would helping Azula get him back so easily? Would Katara follow him if he helped his sister?

"You don't have to decide now, Zuzu," Azula said, walking past him and following the Avatar's way. "But you better hurry with a decision." She vanished through the exit, her warriors following her like lost puppies.

Zuko, confused about what to do, turned to Katara. She had relaxed her fighting stance and now stood still, staring at the floor. As if she felt his gaze, she looked up and Zuko could see his answer there. He turned and ran after Azula.

Katara sighed when Zuko had vanished and turned to Iroh. He didn't look happy. In fact, he looked very sullen and disappointed. He turned to her, his face the most serious Katara had ever seen. "He's made his choice," he said. Katara nodded as Iroh was silent for a few more moments. "You will watch over him," he said as if it weren't a question.

"I'll protect him with my life," she said. She knew that look and knew that everything was about to change.

Iroh took Katara's hand and walked through the exit, appearing in a large cave with two streams flowing through it. A battle was already in full swing, Azula and Zuko battle Aang as Sokka fought off the Dailee. Katara watched with a sad heart as Zuko fought for his place back into his old life; a life that she thought he had moved past. She would not interfere, but that didn't mean she didn't like what was happening. Or what was about to happen.

She felt Iroh give her hand a firm squeeze before jumping down and rush into the battle just as Aang started glowing white. The small boy rose into the air and Katara felt shivers rack her body as something ominous filled the air. Was Aang gathering more power? But, just as Katara felt the air tense, there was a bright bolt of lightening and Aang's body fell to the ground. She bit back a yelp of shock as Azula straightened, lowering her arm from firing the killing shot.

Sokka raced over to Aang and grabbed him before could hit the ground. And, just at the moment they were about to make their escape, Iroh rose a massive fiery wall between the Dailee, Zuko, and Azula between them. That split distraction gave them enough time for Sokka to water drill an escape and escape with Aang on a jet of water. Katara saw Iroh watch to make sure the cost was clear before he lowered the wall and stood with his arms by his side. The Dailee captured him in rock and took him away as Azula turned to Zuko. She gave him an accepted nod, said something quietly, and walked out without another qualm. As if she were leaving a library instead of a battle field.

Zuko turned, looking over the battle field and spotted Katara standing still. He walked up to her and stopped inches away. She met his gaze and waited. He took her hand in his and rested his forehead on her shoulder. She felt him sag a bit and raised her other arm to stead him. They stayed like that for a while before a Dailee agent walked up to them.

"Mistress has asked that you follow me to your new rooms," he said in a dull voice.

Zuko straightened his back and Katara hid her smile. There was the princely attitude that he had worn like a blanket the first time they'd met. Then, he had been the prince and she the pirate. Now, he was the prince once more, and she was by his side. How strange this cycle. But Katara said nothing as they followed the Dailee to a set of rooms.

**Please don't be angry with my sporadic updates. I'm trying to get my Study Abroad paperwork in and it's tricky. So sorry! But I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

The boat rocked under his feet as he looked up at the moon. It had been a while since he'd been on a ship where he didn't have to hide who he was. But the price for being who he use to be might have been too great. Azula had said father would welcome him with open arms as a war hero. But there was a large chance his honor would not be restored.

"Aren't you cold?" a voice said behind him.

Zuko turned his head, hoping to see Katara, but it was only Mai. A child hood friend of Azula, Mai had pale skin almost permanently fixed with boredom and black hair fashioned into buns and two strands draped over her shoulders. She wore a Fire Nation cloak around her shoulders.

"I've got a lot on my mind," Zuko said, looking back at the moon. "It's been so long. Over three years since I've been home. I wonder what's changed...How I've changed."

Mai yawned, making Zuko give her a quick glance. "I just asked if you were cold. Not your whole life's story," she said. After a pause, she draped an arm around his shoulders. "Stop worrying," she said before she nudged his head toward her and she kissed his lips. Her lips were soft against his and sweet. Mai stepped back and left, her cloak floating around her.

Zuko returned looking at the moon. Mai was the daughter of a governor, if he remember correctly. Someone important. And she'd just kissed him. She probably liked him enough that...He let that thought fade. He didn't even know if he would regain his honor, and he was thinking about Mai with a relationship focused mind? And how would Katara take this?

Said girl was watching from the shadows as Mai had kissed Zuko so boldly. She felt a stab of jealousy, but tapped it down. What would she be jealous about? He probably saw her as just a bodyguard and friend; someone that teased him sometimes. Someone like Mai, who was the daughter of a governor, was definitely suited for him for something more than just friendship.

"They look cute together," Azula said, appearing out of the shadows next to Katara.

The water bender just shrugged under her Fire Nation cloak. She had been given a red skirt, a one strap mini top that exposed her abs, a red and black cloak, a pair of black trousers, and wore her old leather shoes. She'd put half her hair up and secured it with a red ribbon, leaving the rest to fall down her back. She was dressed as a Fire Nation citizen and that was not left unnoticed by her.

Azula gave Katara one last look over before leaving. Katara stood on the deck on the ship, feeling the wind blow her clothes around her body, and watched her prince think.

**A Few Days Later**

Zuko stood before the crowd high above them on the stone balcony as his elderly aunts introduced him and his sister.

"The armies of the Fire Nation now rule the city of Ba Sing Se. Now the heros have returned home. Your princess Azula!" The crowd cheered as Azula stepped forward into their line of sight and smiled her evil smile.

Zuko looked at the curtain behind him, knowing Katara stood there to protect him at any moment. She hadn't said much since leaving the ship that afternoon. She'd been quiet and stiff, as if on alert all the time. She wasn't nervous, like Zuko was right now, but he was glad she was there.

"And, after three long years," the aunts had started again. "Your prince has returned. Zuko!" He stepped forward next to his sister and accepted the cheers. It told him what he wanted to desperately know. He was home at long last. But why wasn't he as happy as he'd thought he'd be?

The celebrations raged on for the next few weeks, venders selling their wares and musicians singing the praises of their princess and prince. Zuko wandered the streets now and then, taking in his old home, Mai at his side. It hadn't changed much from what he remembered. A few times, though, people came up to him, bowing low and praising him. He accepted them all with a polite nod. These strangers, unknown names to unfamiliar faces, thought he was a hero. None of them looked at him with shame or disappointed. It was as if he had never been banished.

Zuko turned down and street and made his way back to the palace as the sky began to grow dark. "Are you still there?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"Who?" Mai asked. She hadn't left his side for very long since coming back. Zuko liked it, liked having someone new make a fuss over him. It made him feel even more at home. And Zuko was starting to enjoy having her around.

Mai's question was answered, though, when Katara stepped out of the shadows, dressed in her Fire Nation red outfit. She bowed her head slightly, showing off her red ribboned necklace slightly. "I am here, my lord," she said in a respected tone.

Zuko almost frowned at the tone. She'd been calling him that since the ceremony. They hadn't had an informal talk in a long while. He would have to rectify that tonight. Zuko dropped Mai off at her own home before walking to the palace. He made his way through the corridors, servants bowing as he passed, and opened the door to his rooms. Katara paused at his doors and bowed. "Good night, my lord," she said, ready to move on to her own room, which was not far from his.

"Katara," he said. "Come in and talk with me."

She paused for a moment before walking past him and into the luxurious rooms that spoke of wealth and privilege. They had been Zuko's when he'd lived in the palace and they felt like home once again the moment Katara walked in.

Zuko sat on the bed and motioned to the spot next to him. Katara didn't take it, though. Just continued to stand. "Why are you so cold?" he asked.

"I am not cold," she said. "You are the prince. I am your guard."

Zuko watched her. "You were my friend once," he said. "Are you still?"

Katara paused, then said, "I am. But I cannot be when we are in public, Zuko."

He smiled as she used his name. "I've missed talking with you," he said.

She smiled. "As have I," she said. "How have you been enjoying your time back home?"

The smile on Zuko's face faded slightly. "It's almost as if nothing has changed, with the exception of Mai," he said, missing Katara's stiffness at the name. "Yet everything is so...strange." He was quiet for a moment. "I haven't seen my father yet. I've been here for weeks and not a word has been sent that he wants to see me. I'm suppose to be this big hero to everyone and he doesn't want me around him."

Katara knelt in front of him and clasped his hand. "Don't worry, Zuko," she said, smiling softly. "He will accept you proudly. He's probably busy, being the ruler of a large nation and a couple hundred colonies. Not to mention he is probably trying to think of the right words to say to you. Give him time."

Zuko looked down at their hands and squeezed her fingers. He smiled into her bright eyes. He knew she was trying to cheer him up and he let her succeed. She was always his friend and would always be there for him, no matter what. He knew this.

He nodded and stood up. He pulled the blankets back on his bed and climbed in after taking off his outer tunic and boots. He turned on his side and noticed Katara making her way to the door. "You're not going to join me? It's big enough for two," he said, hoping they could relive the older days when they'd fallen asleep next to each other so care free.

Katara looked over her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Zuko, but I can't. We're no longer in Ba Sing Se or on the road. We have places here and we must stay that way. I will always be your friend, but do not believe that we will always have this time." She smiled gently. "Good night, my prince," she said before leaving and closing the door without a sound.


	33. Chapter 33

The doors to Katara's rooms burst open. She sat up in bed, her throwing knife ready to be released. She caught herself before her fingers let go and sighed. "What's wrong?" she asked, getting herself ready for their talk. Something that Zuko almost did regularly now.

Zuko closed the door behind him and sank onto the side of her small bed. He stared down at his hands, his body language clear that he was distressed. Even more stressed than he'd been over the last few weeks. His father had welcomed him back, restoring his honor and place, but it was only because Azula had given Zuko the credit of the Avatar's death. Something Zuko wasn't so sure of, having found a piece of old forgotten writing about the North Pole's spiritual pond and the abilities it possessed. He was certain that, somehow, Aang may still be alive because of this. That Zuko had thought of this so thoroughly, and believed it, even a little, was enough for Katara to know that the Avatar business was far from over with Zuko, wether his hunch was correct or not.

"I went to see uncle," Zuko suddenly said. "He wouldn't talk to me."

Katara pulled on her robe and cinched her sash. "He's disappointed in your choices," she said.

"But everything is going great," Zuko said. "My father loves me, I have my honor, and Mai and I are doing fine."

Katara flinched as Mai's name but regained her composure. "But you were doing so well in Ba Sing Se. You were happy." Katara looked at her hands. "Seeing you go back, after fighting so hard to find yourself again, broke Iroh's heart."

Zuko looked up at her. "You've talked to him?" Katara nodded, meeting his eyes. He sighed. "I don't know what to do."

Katara sighed and said, "Get some sleep and think about it later. She gave him a fake smile as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You have to have your strength for your date with Mai tomorrow." Zuko nodded and left without a word or backwards glance.

Katara sighed in disappointment as he left and curled up on her side to get some sleep.

The absolute worst part about her job, now that she was in the Fire Nation, was watching over Zuko when he was on a date with Mai. The girl was depressing, though an interesting conversationalist now and then, but Katara still didn't like the fact that she had to watch her kiss and embrace Zuko so often. And now she had to stand guard over them as they watched the sunset. How unpleasant.

"Why must she be here?" Katara heard from her position farther away.

"Katara is my bodyguard," Zuko said.

"But she's so tense. Why must she watch us? I barely get to kiss you when she's around. Like this." Katara didn't need to turn around to know that the two of them were locking lips. And that was how she would categorize it, too. Locking of lips. Very unromantic.

Katara spotted Azula walking toward their spot and gave a short bow of her head. The Princess gave her an amused glance before walking past to where her brother was. She cleared her throat and said something that was probably a poor excuse to get rid of Mai. Katara watched as the girl walked away and Azula turned to Zuko.

"So, word has come that you've been visiting Uncle in prison," Azula said.

Katara walked out of her spot and approached them before Zuko could say anything. She knew that Azula was planning something and was baiting Zuko. "I've been going to see him," Katara said.

Azula turned to her, a cold blooded smirk on her lips. "Are you plotting with him or something?" she taunted.

"Iroh needs a familiar face now and then. I go to comfort him," Katara said, keeping herself strong against the princess.

Azula gave an evil smile. "Jut don't get caught," she said. "The last thing people need is to think their prince is plotting with his uncle through a woman like you." The threat was so obvious, it would have to take a blind and deaf man not to hear it.

Katara felt her blood boil, but only bowed. "I will take the kind princess's words to hear," she said. Azula gave a small laugh and left with a self satisfying smile.

"Why do you take that?" Zuko said.

Katara straightened. "Because it protects you," she said as if it were the most simple thing in the world. She turned and took up her spot once more as Mai returned to Zuko. The princess was not one to be crossed. Katara wouldn't stop her visits, but she would be more cautious of who saw her.

**That Night**

Katara sat in front of Iroh's cell. "You know," she said. "I'm really digging your hair style. The shaggy look works for you, old man."

Iroh cracked a smile, but it faded when they heard footsteps. Katara jumped to her feet and retreated to the shadows of the cell, becoming as still as a statue. The door opened and Katara's eyes widened when she saw Zuko enter. He sat in front of the cell. He was silent for a moment before he talked.

"Uncle," he said. "I have everything I've always wanted. But it's not at all how I thought it would be. The truth is...I need your advice." He reached out and gripped the bars. "I think the Avatar's still alive. I know he's out there. I'm loosing my mind." He waited, as if expecting an answer, but even Katara wasn't expecting one from the silent man.

"Uncle, please," Zuko pleaded. "I'm so confused. I need your help." There was still silence from the cell. Zuko got to his feet angrily. "Forget it! I'll solve this myself. Waste away in here for all I care." He turned and stormed to the door. Katara watched him take one last pleading look over his shoulder before leaving the cell and slamming the door shut behind him.

Once is footsteps had faded, Katara moved from the shadows. "He's getting better," she said. "He's realizing that he needs help. And he's not going to come to me with this."

Iroh said nothing, but Katara thought he might have been silently crying. She nodded, knowing that there would be no words from Iroh just yet.

**An Abandoned Old Mill**

"I've heard you're good at what you do. And even better at keeping secrets. The Avatar is alive. I want you to find him. And end him," Zuko said. There was no sound from the man before him. Only a glare and then a nod. He turned and vanished into the dark. Zuko wasn't sure if this was the right way to fix the problem, but it was the only thing he had.


	34. Chapter 34

Lo and Lee, the elderly aunts that had originally announced Zuko and Azula's return home, were a pair of interesting women. They weren't as ceremonial as they were then. They reminded Katara of an elderly pair of sisters who use to give her candy when the pirates entered a small village long ago. And she, Azula, Mai, Zuko, and Ty Lee were staying with them on Emerald Island. Apparently, it was suppose to be their vacation or something. Katara was only there to 'protect' them. It seemed more like a jail sentence, as she had to share a room with Mai and Azula. She would have gladly swapped places with Ty Lee and stayed in the aunts' rooms.

Currently, they were lounging on the beach. Well, Mai and Zuko were sulking under an umbrella, Azula was scouting the area, and Katara and Ty Lee were sun bathing. Strangely enough, Katara had found a friend in the athletic and bubbly girl. She was a total opposite of the brooding Mai or conniving Azula.

Katara felt a shadow fall across her sun and she opened her eyes to see Zuko standing above her with two ice cream cones in his hands. He handed one to Ty Lee and one to Katara. She nodded her thanks and looked toward Mai, who was still brooding under the umbrella. Zuko noticed her questioning look as to why he wasn't doing the same for his girlfriend, and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Must have had an accident or something.

"What did you do?" Katara asked, licking some of her melting treat from the cone.

"I got her some ice cream, but it fell off the cone and landed in her lap," Zuko said.

Katara shared a look with Ty Lee and they both laughed. The sound of this feminine, and unexpected laughter, at least from Katara, caused a few of the other male beach occupants, to turn their heads. The vision of two beautiful girls sun bathing made many mouths drool. Zuko noticed and practically growled under his breath.

Lo walked up to them and handed Katara a conch from the basket on her arm. "Listen," she instructed.

Katara put the shell to her ear and smiled. "It's the ocean," she said. "Listen, Zuko." She handed the conch to him and he did as she had.

"It's nothing special," he said. "The ocean's right there. No need to hear it in a shell."

"Lighten up, Zuzu," Azula said, smiling with no amount of hidden pleasure.

Lee joined her sister and smiled. "Ember Island is a magical place. If you keep an open mind, you will understand yourselves and each other."

"The beach has a special way of smoothing even the most ragged edges," Lo said.

Katara ran a finger over the conch in Zuko's hand, smoothness meeting her fingers, and smiled. Maybe this trip would do Zuko some good.

Zuko turned and walked over to Mai, who still had shelter under her umbrella. He knelt down and extended the shell. "Here. This is for you."

Mai looked at it in disdain. "Why would I want something like that?" she asked.

Zuko, a loss for words, mumbled something about girls liking pretty stuff. Mai only scoffed. "Maybe stupid girls," she said.

Zuko's face turned red for a moment before he threw the conch away. He stormed over to Katara and plopped down on a bit of towel still open. With a reassuring smile, Katara moved over a bit to make room for him, which he took, tilting his face up to the sun. His hair fell back and Katara stared at him. It was clear he was angry and frustrated, dealing with Mai. Katara nudged his shoulder with hers and smiled. He looked at her and smiled back.

"Wow, this is so pretty," Ty Lee said, taking the conch from a young man with huge muscles.

Katara looked at him and almost laughed when he said, "Not as pretty as you are." What a line.

Unfortunately, another young man didn't take too kindly to the interruption. "That shell's not so great," he said.

Katara straightened, ready to intervene if necessary, but Azula came by and scared the boys off. "Come on, Ty Lee. Brother. Brother's body guard," she said. "Let's play some beach ball."

Ty Lee jumped to her feet with a smile, Mai stood up with an unenthusiastic look, and Zuko rolled his eyes, but got up anyway. Katara paused, but stood when Azula gave her a challenging look.

"The girl with the pig tails hesitates when she kicks with her left foot," Azula said as they walked to a ring dug into the sand around a net. "I'm betting from a childhood injury has weakened her. Serve the ball to her left and we'll destroy her and her team." They stopped on one side of the net. "Bodyguard will be happy to serve, won't you?"

Katara wanted to shoot Azula a very nasty look, but refrained from doing so. It was just a game and she'd gotten use to Azula's taunts. The game was fierce and fast pace. Azula's team shredded through the other team's defense, putting power behind each kick and serve. Katara felt her competitive drive kick in and her walls coming up. For a moment, she feared she would sink behind the walls of a pirate and be just as ruthless as Azula. But, Azula kicked the ball so hard it set the net on fire, and the game was over. Katara quickly regained her control and turned to the person closest to her. Ty Lee had on her gentle smile and Katara smiled back.

"Hey," a smooth voice said. They looked up at two teenage boys as they approached them. "There's going to be a party at my house tonight. You two should come."

Ty Lee giggled. "I love parties," she said innocently. Katara smiled back at Ty Lee. Poor girl didn't know she was being hit on.

"Your friend can come, too," the other boy said, his gaze narrowing on Mai.

"What about me and my brother," Azula asked. "Aren't you going to invite us?" A slight dawning glanced over the princess's features. "You don't know who we are, do you?" she asked.

The boys exchanged glances. "Don't you know who we are?" the taller one said. "We're Chan and Ran-jan."

"Yeah," the other boy said, oblivious to the fact that the group had never heard of them. The boy made a slow glance over Mai.

Katara noticed Zuko storming toward the boys and quickly placed a hand on his shoulder to still him. He stopped, but it didn't take away from the fact that, if he had fire bended, there would be nothing left of the stupid teens.

"But, fine. You're invited," Ran-jan said, looking absolutely bored. "Just so you know, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are going to be at this party. So, try and act normal."

Azula's cold smiled sent shivers down Katara's spin as she said, "We'll do our best."

The boys nodded. "We'll be partying from dusk to dawn. See you there," they said, and left.

"They seem nice," Ty Lee said, looking at Katara.

She smiled back and nodded. "Yes," she agreed, though she had no interest in them. They didn't hold a spark to Zuko.

Ty Lee gasped. "What will we wear?" she mused. Grabbing Katara's hand, she said, "Oh, you have to help. Come on. We'll go get ready." She started to pull Katara back to Lo and Lee's house, ranting about outfits. Katara looked over her shoulder and saw that, though Zuko was still angry, he had calmed down a bit. He eventually followed them with Mai and Azula in tow.

Back at the house, they sat around the dinner table. "Why didn't you tell them who we were," Zuko said.

"I was intrigued, I guess," Azula said. "I'm so use to people worshiping us."

"They should," Ty Lee said, swallowing her mouthful.

"I know," Azula said. "and I love it. But, for once, I just wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were."

"Like waves washing away footprints on the sand," Lee said. "Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate."

Katara looked up and met Zuko's eyes.

"Ember Island shows the true you," Lo said. Katara blushed and looked down. The true her was something not many people would know. She didn't even know what the true her was. But maybe she could start again with Zuko.

The sister stood up and clapped their hands. They raised their fists and said, "To the party." Katara only smiled and took another bite of food.

**That Night**

Katara straightened her skirt one last time as Azula knocked on the door. Ty Lee had chosen a red flowing skirt, black sandals, a red and gold halter top, and pinned her curls back with a fire barrette. A second later, the door opened and Ran-jan opened the door with a slightly annoyed look.

"You're early," he said. "No one's here yet."

"You said we would party from dusk to dawn," Azula said. "It's dusk and we're here." She said it all as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"It's just an expression," Ran-jan said, staring at her as if she were clueless. In a sense, she was. As a princess, she probably didn't go to too many teenage parties.

Azula smiled away, though. "We are the perfect party guests, arriving right on time. We are very punctual."

Ran-jan looked far from pleased. He shrugged, turned, and motioned them in from over his shoulder. They walked into the large open area, taking in the food already laid out for them.

"Look. My dad's an admiral and doesn't know I'm throwing this party. So don't mess anything up," Ran-jan said, giving them a warning look. Katara wanted to smirk. There wasn't anything terrifying or powerful about his look. He was truly a wanna-be, compared to the real royalty.

Katara followed Ran-jan farther into the room and spotted Chan fixing his hair in the mirror. He spotted them in the reflection and turned, smiling. "So," he said, trying to be cool. "First one's here, huh?"

Zuko snorted, drawing Katara's attention to him. "He thinks he's so great," he said. His eyes rested on Katara. "Well, what do you think of him?" he asked.

The question may have been directed at Katara, but Mai answered. "I don't have any opinion about him," she said. "I hardly even know him." With an exasperated sigh, she walked off, leaving Zuko to roll his eyes.

Katara smiled as she took a step closer to him. "Total poser," she said, winking at Zuko. "I prefer the real deal." Zuko looked down at her and smiled, relaxing his shoulders slightly. They retreated to a sofa and watched as the other guests filed up the room and music began to play. They just sat there, talking as if they were old friends.

Katara was laughing at a story Zuko was telling of when a turtle duck had bitten his ankle, when she noticed that Ty Lee was backed into a corner, surrounded by admirers. The young girl was looking a bit panicked. "Oh," Katara said. "I better help her before she does something unwise."

Zuko looked over and nodded. "Go ahead," he said. "I'll wait here."

She gave him a smile and squeezed his hand before hurrying over to Ty Lee. She pushed through the men and looped her arm with Ty Lee's. "There you are," she said. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You have got to try this grilled fish. It's to die for." Katara turned to the men and said, "Sorry, gentlemen, but I need to steal her away." Without waiting for an answer, she pulled Ty Lee through the crowd and to the shelter of a column.

"Thank you," Ty Lee said. "Those boys wouldn't leave me alone. I guess they just like me too much."

Katara smiled, hesitant to tell the real reason why the boys liked her. But Azula, who had been leaning on the other side of the pillar, said, "Come on, Ty Lee. You can't be this ignorant."

"What are you talking about?" the naïve girl asked.

"Those boys only like you because you make it so easy for them," the princess said, making Katara's blood boil at the cheep shot. "You're not a challenge. You're a tease. It's not like they actually care who you are."

Ty Lee's lip quivered as tears form in her eyes and a sob escaped her. Katara reached out to comfort her, but Azula made it there first, surprisingly. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I didn't mean what I said. Maybe I just said it because I was a little..." she lowered her voice. "Jealous."

Katara was stunned. Had the princess of the Fire Nation, heartless and cruel, just admit that she was jealous? And did she just apologize? Azula must have known who was standing there, because she turned to Katara with the usual haughty expression and said, "Don't you have my brother to be guarding?" Katara raised an eyebrow, but bowed slightly and left to find Zuko.

She walked through the crowd and noticed the eyes that were following her. She was an outsider; plain as the sun and moon. She didn't belong in this world. People who looked at her knew she was a foreigner and were automatically condemning her. Katara silently prayed to find Zuko soon. Thankfully, she found him quickly. Not thankfully, he was three seconds from breaking out into a fight with a guy who had been flirting with Mai. Katara hurried forward, but Mai shouted.

"What's wrong with you? You blow up over every little thing! You're so impatient and hot headed and angry."

"Well, at least I feel something," Zuko said back. "You don't feel anything. You're just a big blah."

There was silence as Mai turned her back. "It's over, Zuko," she said. "We're done."

Zuko paused, then turned and left the party. Katara watched him go. The moment he was out of view, she hurried after him. In part, to be free of the suffocating party, but to go to him. As she rushed out into the night, she saw his angry form march along the beach, stomping the sand into the ground. Maybe it would be best to give him some space.

Zuko glared at the ground. Why had he been so angry? Ever since coming here, he'd been angry and short tempered. Just as Mai had accused. Mai. What had he seen in her? Not a bit of emotion in her body, despite how many times they'd kissed. But there was nothing there anymore. Her lips weren't as soft as once before and she bored him. The only time he'd not been angry on this trip, was when he'd been talking with Katara. She was far better than Mai.

She'd enjoyed the conch, exclaiming over the sound it made and enjoying it's beauty. She'd stopped him from throttling those guys who had been eyeing them. It had been Katara who had flirted and talked with him like she use to do. It had been Katara who had made this trip bearable. She had been like his family.

Zuko turned the corner of the beach and looked up at a house settled into the nook of the mountains. A once fine mansion, it no longer held the light it once did. With no other place to go, no destination in mind, he walked up the path. As he walked, he remembered the past. Of him and his sister running through the meadows in the late day's sun. Of the laughter that had once been common place with his family long ago. Of his father and him watching the surf on a cliff.

In no time, he was standing before the oak doors. He tried the handle and found it locked. Impatient, he kicked them open, the sound of banging wood echoing in the empty mansion. Dust covered the floor and walls, cobwebs congregating between the banister rails. Zuko walked up the massive staircase and stopped when he reached the landing. For there, resting perfectly on the wall, was a picture of his family. His complete family. His mother sitting next to his father; him and Azula kneeling before them.

The longer Zuko stared, the more he remembered. His father's hand on his shoulder, showing his approval. His mother holding up a clay sphere for his younger self to place his hand print in for the future. Had she always looked so sad as she did in the picture? He couldn't remember. But he did remember the fossilized handprint; the one he now held in his hand. Zuko turned and walked out to the porch, resting his back against a wooden pillar and loosing himself in thought. Those had been his years of childhood. When he'd been innocent and loved. When he didn't know any better and thought a mother's love could solve everything. But he'd grown up and now only wanted love to save him. But was it powerful enough? Mai had turned him away, just as everyone else had. Who would ever love him enough, besides his Uncle?

"Zuko," a feminine voice said. He looked up and was caught in the gaze of Katara's eyes. The moon shone behind her, giving her an angelic look. "Are you alright? I was worried when you left the party."

Zuko blew out in frustration, pushing his fingers through his hair, and shrugged. "Just thinking," he said.

Katara nodded and extended her hand. "Do you want to come on a walk with me?" she asked. "I find strolling on the beach to be relaxing."

He looked at her and then smiled. "Yeah," he said, dropping the handprint. "I'd like that." He took her hand and stood up.

Katara smiled at him and they walked down the path and along the beach. Zuko didn't let go of her hand as they walked; instead, he laced their fingers together and held on a bit tighter. "You know," he said after they'd walked halfway to Lo and Lee's house. "You are always there for me."

She chuckled. "Yeah," she said. "Most would call that being a stalker."

Zuko shook his head. "Not you," he said. "You've been the best friend I've ever had or could ever wish for." He gave her a teasing smile. "Despite that you used me to get to the Avatar for the pirates."

Katara laughed. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" she said. Zuko shook his head. She smiled at him. "At least it gives me the background to protect you," she said.

"I don't need protection," Zuko said, stiffening a little.

Katara turned to him. "I know," she said. "You can handle yourself. But that excuse is the only thing keeping me by your side, Zuko. Without it, I would have been left behind in the Earth Kingdom or even the North Pole. I care about you because you are my best friend and..." she paused, as if searching for words. She raised her hand and said, "I won't claim to know you," she placed it on his scared cheek. "But I do know that you mean more to me than my own life."

Zuko stared into her eyes and turned his face into her palm, pressing it against his lips. He stayed like that for a while, drinking in her warmth and care. It had been so long since he'd felt this. When had it been? In Ba Sing Se; before he'd helped Azula destroy the Avatar. He opened his eyes and met hers. "You know me far more than anyone else, Katara," he said. "Been there for everything. You know more than I thought I could share with anyone." He smiled. "You truly are like my other half, Katara."

She blushed and started back up her walk, though her fingers never left Zuko's. "Careful," she said. "Anyone else hearing that might think it was a confession of love."

Zuko watched her walk, following her from behind. In his mind, only five words formed. _It__just__might__be._

**AN: So, I worked hard one these past chapters to make up for the time not spent updating. I'm so sorry. Please don't hold that against me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. (No, I will not be getting Zuko and Mai back together. I am not a fan of those two.)**


	35. Chapter 35

Katara almost laughed as she watched the servants offer the stupidest things to Zuko. He seemed happier. Maybe his talk with Iroh had helped. She had helped deliver the missive telling him to look into his grandfather's history. Last night, during her visit to Iroh, he had said Zuko hadn't truly understood. After explaining that his other great grandfather, Avatar Roku, had died because of his more famous great grandfather, it had clicked. Good and Evil were two things born in everyone and the battle between them could help Zuko understand himself. Iroh believed that Zuko had the ability to fix what had happened generations ago. Katara agreed completely.

Zuko raised his hand and touched the artifact containing his bun. Thought to be destroyed or missing, it was worn by the crown prince as a sign of status. Iroh had told her that it had once been given to Avatar Roku by his friend, Fire Lord Sozin. A messed up friendship in the end, but something that spoke of being cherished deeply. Zuko met Katara's gaze and she winked at him. A slight smile pulled at his lips.

"I feel like wandering the city today," he said. Katara nodded and followed him as he walked to the gates. Once there, he was greeted by a crowd of 'adoring fans'.

"Someone is well liked," Katara said softly.

Zuko nodded and started to walk into town. He was stopped by the palace servant. "Sire, please take the palankeen. It is not a princes' place to walk anywhere." Zuko looked at it and nodded, climbing up and sitting on the cushion. He gestured to the spot next to him, but Katara shook her head. She was not to be near him any time of day.

As the palankeen stared its walk around town, Katara scanned the area. No danger, but everywhere they went, people smiled and cheered for Zuko. Their emotions were genuine, too. Katara knew all about lying and trickery. There was none in the crowd. It was as if they had never lost their prince in the first place. And this is what Zuko needed and where he belonged. But she didn't. This world wasn't hers. Not truly. She was the outsider to the world Zuko had worked so hard to rejoin. And it was painfully obvious. He had love from his subjects and even a little from his father. Katara hadn't seen her father since regaining her memories, and she hadn't heard from Sokka since the cave in Ba Sing Se. She missed them and having her own people around her. She shook her head and turned back to her job as body guard.

That afternoon, when they had returned from viewing the town, Katara helped Zuko into his princely uniform. A war meeting was to be held soon and Zuko was to take his place as his father's right hand. He was nervous, but kept his face neutral. "You'll be fine," she said, adjusting his shoulders.

"I can't help but be nervous," he said. "I keep remembering what happened last time."

Katara cupped his cheek and smiled into his eyes. "You'll do fine, Zuko," she said. "You are the heir to the Fire Nation throne." He stared for a moment and nodded. He left and closed the door behind him.

Left alone, Katara sank onto his bed. Zuko would do fine. He was born to be a leader and he would show everyone how proud he was. She laid down on the mattress and rested her head on a pillow. Breathing in deeply, she could smell Zuko on the sheets. Closing her eyes, she imagined them together. In the North pole, on the road at Song's place, asleep on the road with the weird nomads; them together in the crapy and small apartment they'd shared with Iroh. Closing her eyes, she could imagine him holding her as they laid together.

Katara was interrupted from her thoughts as a messenger hawk flew in the window, dropped a letter by her hand, and flew off again. She sat up and unrolled the parchment.

_Katara,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well and in safety. Our hunting team is fine and well. We will soon be closing in on our prey. The time is very soon now and we have our secret weapon. Please join us when you have time. I know how much you love the hunt. _

_ Your brother_

For a moment, Katara was confused by the message. Then, remembering that Sokka had loved passing along messages in cryptic text, reread the words. After a few moments, her eyes widened. The Avatar was fine and they were going to launch an invasion against the Fire Nation. They wanted her to join them. She scanned the paper for any clues as to where they were. Seeing none, she held it up to a lantern and saw a watermark on the paper of an island. She knew it, too. She'd seen it on the way to Ember Island. They were there.

Relieved to know that Sokka and Aang were fine, she tossed the paper into the fire. Couldn't risk anyone seeing it. But another question rose up. Should she join them? Yes, she hated the Fire Nation with a passion, and would do anything to stop them, but did that mean leaving Zuko, the man she loved? It was that love that had driven her to stay by his side through every stupid and dangerous thing he'd done. But he had everything now. His honor, his throne, his father's love, and he would one day take a bride that would not be her, a water bender princess. It just wouldn't work.

Taking one last look at the fire and the ashes of the letter, Katara stood and walked to her rooms. She had some packing to do.

**Later**

Zuko walked into his room took off his outer robe, tossing on the bed. Katara stood up and looked at him. "How did it go?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I was accepted," he said, as if in awe. "My father welcomed me. I was the perfect son." He paused and Katara could see that something else bothered him. It almost made her want to drop her plan and hold him. Almost.

She walked up to him and that's when he noticed that she was carrying a bag over her shoulder. He stared at it questioningly. "Zuko," she said softly. "I ask you to release me from my promise."

Zuko blinked, stunned. "What?" he said.

Katara took a breath and steeled her self. "Release me rom my promise to stay by your side. Let me go."

"Why?"

"I'm not needed here," Katara answered, seeing the hurt in his eyes. "You have everything you worked hard to get. I can do something better where I am needed."

Zuko reached out and pulled her close to him, surprising her with his strength. "I don't want you to go," he said fiercely.

"Why?" Katara asked. "You have what you always wanted. You don't need me."

"But I love you," Zuko said, his gaze locked with hers.

Katara's mouth fell open with the confession. But she pulled herself together and smiled sadly. "No. You can't. Live and be happy with Mai. She fits into your new life. I don't." She cupped his cheek and kissed his other one. "I'm sorry, Zuko," she said as she pulled back. "I love you, but I don't belong here. Maybe we'll meet again one day." She looked at him one last time before bending water from a basin into an ice sled, and flying out the window with tears in her eyes.

Oh, God. He loved her. He'd admitted to it and she'd just ripped both their hearts out. I was better for them, true, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. Her tears fell over her hot cheeks as she continued toward the island. She would give anything to be able to turn around, go back to Zuko and his open arms, and just let the world melt away. But that wasn't going to happen. No. A war was going to happen and she had to fight on the side of good. God, love sucked.


	36. Chapter 36

The invasion group was a lively and interesting bunch. So far, Katara had counted the rest of the Water Tribe warriors, a few swamp water benders, some earth bender rebels from the Earth Kingdom, some regular rebels, two ex professional earth bender fighters, and a crazy scientist and his son. And the scientist had recently blown up a peanut sauce bomb.

Katara stood in the shadows, feeling out of place. She'd felt this from the time she'd arrived last night. Sokka hadn't asked about her red eyes and she'd been thankful for that. Now, though, men in armor sat with bowls of broth, waiting for her brother's briefing of the attack. It was obvious he was nervous, from his tripping to the ramblings of how he came to got at the island. Thankfully, Katara's father took over.

"Today is the day of Black Sun. I want to thank you all for your self sacrifice and your courage. Now, there are two steps to the invasion. A naval stage and the land stage. The first obstacle to get to the nation's capital is the Great Gates of Azulon. Next, we hit the land. Hard. Fight past their battlements and secure their plaza tower. Once done, up tot he palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin. The eclipse only lasts eight minutes. During that time, all fire benders will be defenseless. This is when we need to strike the palace."

Katara stiffened. They were going to attack the palace? What if Zuko got hurt? He would be powerless against the attack if he tried to fire bend.

"The Avatar will defeat the Fire Lord. And this war will be over," Hakoda said. The crowd cheered, but Katara was frozen inside at the prospect of Zuko being harmed.

Everyone suited up as the time to move out drew nearer. Katara changed into the water tribe's uniform for women, leaving the heavy metal armor and helmet for flexible leather protection. She filled her water bags and let out a breath to try and calm herself. Zuko would be fine. He was a master at the twin swords. He could handle himself. She latched the bags to her sides and braced herself for a fight.

The boats were loaded and they sailed off, ready for a fight. As they neared the Gates of Azulon, the water benders were ordered to make a fog to hide them. Unfortunately, it didn't work. An alarm was sounded and large nets were raised from the water, suddenly catching on fire. There was no way they were going to make it through. And Fire nation soldiers approached on speeder boats.

"Everyone below decks," Hakoda called. Katara raced to the lower decks and slid into a large metal container. Once everyone was in, the container broke away from the ship and started to move as one water bender propelled them forward. Getting the idea quickly, Katara helped get them out of there in a hurry.

After a few minutes of swimming, they surfaced for air. Apparently, there was only a certain supply of air could stay in the containers. They stretched and looked out over the water. "Zuko will be fine," Sokka said, catching onto Katara's worries.

She nodded. "I know," she said. "Doesn't stop me from worrying though."

Sokka nodded. "Hey," he said. "I promise that I will do my best to make sure he isn't harmed."

Katara looked up at him. "You will?" she asked.

"I know how you feel about him. And how he feels about you," he said.

She sighed. "That obvious," she asked. Sokka nodded. Just then, Hakoda gave the warning to get back in the subs and continue on their way. Katara climbed in and they made their way to the port.

The earth benders climbed into metal tanks, ready to board. As they crew closer, another alarm sounded and pikes were shot into the water with the hopes of striking. They avoided them, but everyone was tense as the subs made it to land and opened their doors for the strike. In a wave of yells and anger, they charged. Tanks rolled out, fighters charged the soldiers, and rocks flew everywhere. Destruction and mayhem ensued. The swamp benders attacked the Fire Nation ships. Katara barely missed a fire bolt and suddenly saw a large man of seaweed appear from the docks. She wasn't going to ask and didn't have any time. Their tanks were being blown over.

Sokka waved her down and she flew Appa lower. Hakoda and Sokka jumped on. "Take out the battlements," he called. "We can't let them get to our groups."

They flew around the cliffs, striking and destroying. They got to the last two. Hakoda sent Katara and Sokka to one while he went to the other. The siblings had no problems, but an explosion drew them to the other battlement where Hakoda staggered out of with a wounded side.

"Dad!" Sokka cried, rushing forward and catching his father before he could hit the ground.

Katara hurried forward and pulled him onto Appa. They flew to a secure place on the ground and Katara quickly healed the most damage with her healing hands. Hakoda sat up, gritting his teeth.

"Where are you going," she asked.

"To lead this mission," he said. "The troops are counting on me and I won't let them down."

"You're in no position to be doing anything," she said.

Sokka looked around and said, "I'll lead the invasion force."

Katara looked at him as if he were crazy. "What-"

"I may be crazy, Katara," Sokka said. "But the eclipse is about to start and we need to be up there by the time it happens."

Hakoda took a shaky breath and smiled. "I'm proud of you, son," he said.

Katara looked between the two and then to Sokka. "Still think your crazy," she said. "But I'm proud of you, too."

Sokka smiled and put his helmet back on, climbing on Appa and leaving. Katara used her healing hands to seal up the wound in her father's side enough so he could walk. The sounds of battle faded as the group moved on. Katara helped Hakoda to his feet and they followed behind at a safe distance, though they kept their wits about them. The fighters and benders had taken refuge in the wedge formation of the tanks, fighting from the middle. Katara smiled. That was her strategy genius brother.

They continued up the mountain, the Fire Nation soldiers falling back easily. Hakoda breathed heavily, sweat forming on his forehead. His wound must be hurting him, but they couldn't stop. Suddenly, the tanks made a barricade. Katara lead her father to a broken piece of column to sit. Sokka stood by and looked Hakoda over. This gave Katara enough time to look over the battle.

"Is that Aang?" she asked, seeing a flying being headed their way. He landed next to them and collapsed his glider.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked.

"He wasn't there. No one was," Aang said. "The entire palace was abandoned."

Sokka's face paled. "They knew," he said. "That stupid princess must have told them."

Aang hung his head. "It's over," he said. "The Fire Lord is probably long gone in some place safe."

Katara perked up. "No," she said. They looked at her. "I've lived in the city for a while. He wouldn't have gone too far. He would probably take shelter in the tunnels under the city. Zuko told me about them and a bunker that the royal family had that was safe during an invasion."

"He's probably there," Toph said. "And I'm just the girl to find it."

"We have ten minutes to find the Fire Lord during the eclipse," Sokka said.

Katara straightened her shoulders and said, "It's on the mountain side."

"Let's go," Sokka said, climbing on Appa. Katara started to climb up, but Aang stopped her. "Stay here. You're the only one who has the healing ability. Stay with the siege." She didn't like it, but saw his point. She nodded and stepped back as the tanks started to roll out again. Appa flew off and Katara helped Hakoda to his feet.

The force moved forward and destroyed the battlements along the way. They marched in unison, knocking back the Fire Nation defenses. As they neared the time of the eclipse, their force stopped and put on a pair of narrow glasses the scientist had designed to protect their eyes from the eclipse. It was fascinating that the eclipse could do such a thing, but now was not the time to moon over the discovery. It seemed like hours, but could have only been minutes, but they stormed the city and captured the roads with ease. Tanks rolled around the perimeter and rebels captured the guards who were unable to defend themselves with fire bending.

Katara helped her father to a bench in the center of the city, checking his wounds for any sort of infection or further damage. Thankfully, there was none. She met his eyes. "You're doing fine," she said.

He patted her hand and smiled. "You make me so proud, Katara," he said.

"Yes," Katara said. "Because every parent is proud of their child who was raised as a pirate and then protects the enemy's heir."

"And I am proud of you for doing those things because you did them out of love," he said.

Katara smiled at the pride in his eyes. A sound brought her eyes up and she saw that the eclipse was finishing. She prayed that they had one, but it was not to be as five large contraptions floated above the city. They were armed with catapults and other weapons.

Aang and Appa landed with Sokka and Toph. "It was all a trap. Azula knew we were coming and planned out every move," Sokka said.

Aang looked at the air crafts and said, "I can slow them down. Get everyone back to the subs."

Katara nodded and turned to Sokka. "Disable them by attacking their domes. It's a long shot, but might work," she said. She turned and yelled loudly, "Everyone get back to the subs!" The force turned around and made a full retreat. Katara made sure no one was left behind.

Half way down the mountain, she looked back. The crofts' bottoms opened, dropping bombs on them. Katara kept one of the younger rebels under her, protecting him with her body. The bombs stopped after a second and they looked out. The crafts were heading for the docks. "They're going to bomb the subs and strand us here," Katara said, her voice shaking slightly.

"We have to stand and fight," Sokka said, trying to be brave. "We have the Avatar. We could still win."

"Yes," Hakoda said, leaning on Bato. "But on another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together."

Katara stiffened. "What?" she said. "We can't leave you behind. We won't leave anyone behind." She would not lose any other person she loved.

"You're our only chance in the long run," Hakoda said, looking Katara straight in the eye. "You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep the hope alive."

"The youngest of the group should go with you," Bato spoke up. "The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners, but we'll all survive this battle. Katara was silent, unhappy with the call. She turned and saw the bombs destroy their subs. They were trapped on Fire Nation soil. There was no other way.

The scientist put his handicapped son in Appa's saddle, the small one (names The Duke) climbed up with the help of Pipsqueak, Haru (a young earth bender rebel), Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Toph climbed up onto the beast. Aang looked over them. "Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I am going to make this up to you," he said. He sat down and Appa flew them away from the ground. Katara watched her father's figure grow smaller and smaller. She gripped Sokka's hand and leaned on his shoulder. She'd lost him. Again. That was two now.

"I know someplace where we'll be safe for a while," Aang said over the wind. "The Western Air Temple." They flew on, not noticing a small balloon craft that followed behind them.


	37. Chapter 37

The Western Air Temple was something no member of the young group expected. Mostly because most of the structure was upside down and on the bottom portion of a cliff. They'd had to climb down the cliff to one of the balconies. Sculptures of past masters and mistresses were covered in mold and dirt, but did not distract from their beauty. On the balcony they'd landed was a water fountain and bridges connecting to different parts of the cliff walls.

"Let's go check out any secret rooms," Haru said. The Duke and the scientist's son were eager and raced off.

Katara looked around the place and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I'm...going to go find us some rooms to live in," she said. Sokka looked up from his meeting with Aang and Toph to give a gentle nod.

"Wait," Toph said. "You might want to listen to this, too. It effects you, in any case."

Katara paused, then walked over to the small group. She sat down on a fallen column and listened, feeling out of place with the small group

"What's the new plan?" Aang asked.

"It's the old plan," Sokka said. "Master all the elements before the Comet arrives."

Katara looked up. "What Comet?" she asked. Sokka gave her a look that told her he'd tell her later. She sank back into silence and listened.

"Oh. I'll just do that," Aang said sarcastically.

"No one said it would be that easy," Toph said.

Aang gave her a hard look, though it was lost on the blind child, and said, "Where am I going to find a fire bending teacher?"

No one had an answer. "Maybe Jong-Jong," Sokka offered.

"Like we'll find him here," Aang shot down.

Katara was confused as to who Jong-Jong was, but kept quiet.

Aang stood and flipped his flyer open. "I'm going to look around the temple," he said before taking off with Momo. They watched him go.

"There has to be someone that can teach him fire bending," Sokka said sadly. Katara knew of someone, but it would be no good. Zuko wasn't there.

"So," she said, to change the subject. "What's this Comet? And who is Jong-Jong?"

Katara wandered the halls, taking in all the information her brother had given her. The Fire Lord was going to use the Comet to make an attack. It was the only logical thing she could think of and Sokka had even hinted at it when explaining the powers of the stupid flying rock. He's learned more about it when he'd been in search of a hidden library. There, apart from learning about the Comet, he'd learned about the healing water from the North Pole; the same water he'd used to heal Aang after he'd been hit.

Katara turned the corner and appeared at a water fountain that streamed over the edge of the cliff. The water looked refreshing and inviting. Katara walked over and rested her hands in it, feeling the water slowly surround her dust covered skin.

The sound of scuffling made her look up and she smiled as Aang landed with his flyer. Sokka and Toph followed on Appa. They were apparently bugging Aang about planning and Aang was resisting. Katara would have, too, if she'd been in his shoes.

Aang was saying something about an all day echo chamber when Toph became very serious. "We've got company," she said, pointing behind her. They all looked up and to a figure outlined by the sunset. Katara squinted.

"Hello. Zuko here." The other benders acted quickly and fell into a defense position. "Um," Zuko said. "I heard you flying and thought I'd wait for you down here." Appa stared at him and then licked him. Katara giggled before she walked over to him.

"Nice to see you again, Prince Zuko," she said.

He looked down at her and embraced her, to her surprise. "I am so glad to see you unharmed, Katara," he mumbled into her hair.

Katara paused, then lifted her arms and wrapped them around him. He was solid; not a dream. And he smelled just like the real Zuko. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"That's a good question," Sokka said, a frown set on his features.

Zuko pulled back and looked at the others a bit sheepishly. "I wanted to tell you that I've changed. And I...I can teach fire bending...to Aang," he said, not as confident as he usually sounded.

Aang looked a little taken aback, but Sokka was angry. "You can't possibly think we can trust you," he said. "How stupid do you think we are?"

"You can trust me, Sokka," Katara said. "I'll support Zuko and what he can do."

Sokka turned to him. "All he's done is chase us around the world and try to capture us," he said. "You've probably been around him so long that you can't see the bad in him."

Katara stiffened. "I see the bad and good in him, Sokka. He chose Mai, a stupidly bland girl, after he'd helped Azula kill Aang, and all for the honor that meant nothing to him once he had it back."

"Thanks," Zuko said behind her, though he sounded anything but thankful. Katara ignored him as she continued to talk.

"But his being here just proved that he's on our side. Do your really think that the Fire Lord would allow his heir to leave to join the Avatar? Zuko's in exile because he chose it." She turned to him, hope in her eyes. "Right?" she asked.

Zuko met her eyes and nodded. He turned to the others. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. I've done some bad things."

"Like when you attacked my village," Sokka said.

Katara stiffened. Zuko had done what?

Zuko looked at the ground. "I'm sorry for that," he said. "I was wrong to try and capture. And I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you."

Katara's blood froze. "You did what?" she breathed, not even sure if she'd said it, it was so soft.

"You sent Combustion Man after us?" Sokka asked, growing angry. "He almost killed us."

"I didn't mean it," he said. Zuko turned to Katara. "It was done rashly and I'm sorry." She didn't say anything; just turned to Aang.

"It's your call," she said.

He stared at Zuko and then his team. "We can't trust you," he said. "Not after everything we've been through."

Zuko looked exasperated. "Look, I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore," he said. "Katara, you know me. You know that I've changed."

She didn't turn around as her brother came closer with his weapon drawn. "Either leave, or we'll attack," he said.

Zuko was silent. Then, he said, "If you won't take me as a friend, maybe you'll take me as a prisoner." A rumbling sounded and a loud and hard thud came from behind Katara. She didn't need to turn around to know that Zuko had been blasted back by an attack from Toph.

"Get out of here," she said. "Don't show yourself around here, for if we see you again...well, you just better make sure we don't see you again."

The sound of scuffling feet signaled Zuko's getting to his feet. He paused and then walked away. Katara knew he was watching her, but wouldn't look at him. She felt too betrayed.

Sokka walked up to Katara and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" he asked.

She looked up. "He sent an assassin after you," she said. "How can I forgive that? He hired someone with the intent to kill my brother and our friends. That's not something I can easily forgive. Dating Mai? Joining Azula? I could forgive. Not this." She sighed a bit shakily. "I think I just need some time to think."

Sokka nodded. He walked over to Appa's saddle and pulled down a sleeping bag. "Here," he said, pushing it into her hands. "Go find a room and get some sleep. I'll bring you some food later." Katara nodded and walked the corridors.

How could he have done that? When had he done that? Was it when he'd been angry at Iroh and had stormed from the prison in a rage? And why hadn't he come to her to talk about this? Didn't he trust her? He'd said he loved her, but apparently he didn't trust her. Katara found a room that wasn't too dusty and laid out her bedding. After pulling off her boots and weapons, she crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

The next morning over breakfast, Toph burst into the open fountain area, sporting painful burns on her feet. She moved around blindly in the rubble she'd accumulated.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"My feet got burned," she said. "I went to go see Zuko to see if he could help us. Him being a fire bender and Aang needing a teacher and all."

Katara water bended some water over, just as Sokka did at the same time, and they worked on healing her feet. "You'll have to heal for a few days," she said.

Toph groaned. "Great. Waiting around and doing nothing," she said.

"Zuko's clearly dangerous," Sokka said. "We'll go after him and bring him back. He offered to be our prisoner. I say we take him up on that offer."

Aang nodded in agreement and helped lift Toph. Katara hated to admit it, but maybe it would be better if Zuko was their prisoner. Things were stacking up against him and Katara saw no clear way to help him.

They moved Toph to the fountain, but a large explosion sent them to the ground. Katara hit her head on a rock, drawing blood, but she quickly looked around. Everyone had taken cover and were safe. She examined where the explosion came from and saw Zuko battling with a large man. Fear gripped her heart, something she had never wanted to experience again. Zuko would never win against the assassin, for it could only be the assassin. She was proven right when the large man knocked Zuko off the cliff with a powerful burst from his...eyebrow?

"Zuko!" Katara cried out, unable to hold the sound back.

It drew the man's attention and he took in a deep breath. Katara turned and ran for cover as a loud popping sound filled the air. She dove behind a wall just as the explosion made contact with the ceiling.

"He's going to blow the place off the cliff side," Toph said, crouching down.

Sokka looked around the corner and pulled his boomerang out. "I hope this works," he said. He drew back his arm and threw the metal. After a few tense seconds, metal clanged against skin.

They peaked out and saw the man on the ground of his cliff. They sighed in relief, until the assassin stood up. He drew in another breath and the kids dove for cover. They waited for the explosion to happen and the ceiling to fall down. The explosion happened, but it wasn't their section of cliff that fell, though. Something must have malfunctioned for the assassin, for he was no longer in one piece. In fact, his meta arm fell to the bottom of the cavern.

No body moved for a stunned instant until Katara looked up and smiled. "Zuko," she said happily. He was climbing up a root and finally pulled himself onto the solid surface. He stood and looked over at them, unsure of what to do. He came to a decision, though, for he walked over to them.

"Listen," he said. "I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been though a lot in the past few years. It's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all that to realize the truth. I thought I had lost my honor and somehow my father could restore it to me." He paused and looked at Katara. "But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right." Katara smiled softly. Zuko turned to Aang. "All I want now, is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world." He turned to Toph. "I'm sorry for what I did to you," he said, bowing. "It was an accident. As a fire bender, I need to have more control of my power so that I don't hurt people unintentionally."

There was silence. "I think you are suppose to be my fire bending teacher," Aang said. "When I first tried fire bending. I burned Sokka. And after that, I never wanted to fire bend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love." Aang bowed in the Fire Nation way. "I'd like you to teach me."

Zuko smiled. "Thank you," he said, bowing back. "I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast," Aang said. "I still have to ask my friends." He turned to Toph. "What do you think, Toph? You're the one Zuko burned."

"Let him join," she said. "Gives me more time for revenge for burning my feet."

Aang nodded. "Sokka?"

Sokka looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, I'm all for it," he said. Katara noticed the untrusting and cautious look in her brother's eyes, though, that told his real thoughts.

"Katara?" Aang finally asked.

She looked at Zuko and he hopeful expression. It was so hard to vouch for him, knowing of what he'd done. But Aang needed a teacher and the others were willing to put aside their differences. She knew Zuko better than them and knew he had good in him. She looked at Aang. "I'll go with whatever you think is right, Aang," she said, though there was little enthusiasm.

"I won't let you down," Zuko said cheerfully. "I promise." He walked forward, but the others walked away.

Katara and he were the only ones left in the destroyed area. His smile faded. "Katara," he started.

"No," she said a bit too forcefully. Zuko flinched.

"Please," he said. "Hear me out."

"Hear you out?" Katara asked. "Why didn't you tell me about the assassin? You had so much time, Zuko, and not a word. You could have told me at Ember Island, but you kept it secret. Not even when you said you loved me."

"When I said I loved you, you were leaving," Zuko said. "Asking me to release you from a promise. Was that all I was to you? A promise to be fulfilled?"

Katara rounded on him. "Don't you dare push my feelings aside," she said. "I promised to help you restore your honor, yes. But I didn't have to go to the lengths I did. I could have left you in the Earth Kingdom, but I went back to your homeland because I loved you. I didn't want to leave you, Zuko. And I loved you when you were with Mai. I loved you when you were anxious about your father and became something that wasn't you. I loved you when Mai left you and you were lost with your identity. And I loved you when I left because I knew you and I would never be able to be in the same world like this. So don't you ever say that you were just a promise. Because I've died numerous times for you and I would have died again, today, because of your self centeredness with hiring that assassin." Tears weld in her eyes and she scrubbed them away. Once she got her breathing under control, she took a deep breath. "Sokka will take you back to your camp to retrieve your things. Once you find a room to stay in, lunch will be ready. Excuse me." She turned and left, forcing herself to walk slowly back to her room. There, she closed the door, collapsed on the bed, and sobbed herself into sleep.

Zuko sat on his new bed and remembered the last time he'd been here. His uncle had taken him here right after his banishment. Zuko had sworn to capture the Avatar. He should have listened to Iroh when the old man had spoken of open hearts and finding his own destiny. But he'd been blinded.

Katara was right to mistrust him. He's hired an assassin without thinking that he would go after Sokka, as well. Katara loved her brother and her friends and she'd shown that time and time again. How could he have been so rash and stupid? But at least she was safe now. He'd defied his father because he'd learned that she was right. Zuko had confronted the Fire Lord during the eclipse to give him a piece of his mind. He'd committed treason just by speaking that way, but it hadn't mattered. He knew his destiny was to help Aang master fire bending. He just hoped Katara would still love him in the end. Because he hated having her loath him.

**AN: There will be a short break from my writing, as I am hosting a Halloween party and then there will be clean up the next day, followed by three tests in a row the day after. Fun. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun with it. Thanks for reviewing and being patient with me. **


End file.
